Unsupervised
by Diezi
Summary: AU: To appease Thor and Jane, Loki must prove that he can get along with Darcy. Their budding friendship is put to the test when excursions into the Harry Potter Universe force them to deal with their issues.
1. The Feud

It was Jane's panicked exclamation of, "Fire!" that summoned Loki and Thor from their bedrooms. They dashed down the hall and into the kitchen to find the women at war with breakfast.

The stovetop was indeed on fire and the room was filling with smoke. The smoke detector would have been blaring if Darcy hadn't lost her temper a couple weeks ago after a similar incident and torn the contraption down.

It was baffling to Loki why Darcy repeatedly tried to cook when she clearly had no skill for it, and also that Jane kept allowing her to try.

Thor hurried to turn the knobs on the stove and move the flaming pans to the sink.

Jane was frantically waving her arms as she crossed to open the windows to vent the smoke.

"It was an accident," Darcy grumbled, her distressed features flushing with color, and shot them all a threatening glare, which made not laughing even more difficult.

Loki eased onto one of the stools on the other side of the island and casually poured himself a glass of juice.

Darcy met his gaze, shook her spatula at him and warned, "Don't say anything."

If she was going to assume a behavior from him, there was no reason not to do it.

"No," she said with piercing eyes as he opened his mouth, and she made as if to hit him. "Shut up!"

Thor snatched the spatula from her grasp, dropping it into the sink with the pans. "Calm down," he told her sternly.

Darcy climbed onto a distant stool to wallow while Thor and Jane pulled out the cereal, frozen waffles and toaster pastries that were the usual morning sustenance as they were the easiest to prepare.

"Darcy, I need you to clean the apartment today," Jane said, gesturing to the spilled milk, pancake mix, broken egg shells and various dishes and food containers spread across the counters.

"By myself?" Darcy whined.

"Thor and I have this thing at Tony's," Jane insisted.

Thor pointed out, "Most of the mess was your doing. If you picked up after yourself..."

"You're a prince with a castle full of servants to wait on you hand and foot," Darcy countered. "Why can't you borrow a few loyal subjects from your dad to help around here?"

Thor hardened his stare at her.

"Maybe Loki will help if you ask him nicely," Jane suggested, too busy collecting her bag and munching on a strawberry-filled pastry to notice Loki's momentary glare in her direction.

"But…" Darcy continued to complain, "I have to work on my thesis."

Thor pulled two fresh waffles from the toaster, which he buttered, drizzled with syrup, and then smashed together to take with him before joining the irritated Jane at the door.

"You've used that excuse for three weeks," Jane said, "but all you do is read your Harry Potter books."

Darcy fidgeted in her seat. "Yeah, well… maybe I'm going to write my thesis on the impact of Rowling's work on society."

"That topic is way too broad. Besides, I'm sure that's been done in several forums already." Jane moved back to let Thor step out ahead of her. She gave one final warning to both of them before she left. "Stay out of trouble today or, so help me, I'm kicking you both out."

There was a long silence after the loud thud of the closing door.

Loki got up to put frozen waffles in the toaster then poured himself a bowl of crunchy bits and colorful marshmallow shapes. He studied the picture on the cereal box, pondering the ridiculous human notion that a leprechaun could be cheerful or generous with treasure when he noticed Darcy looking at him.

"No."

"You didn't even let me ask first," she said, acting wounded.

Loki added milk to his cereal and shoveled a heaping spoonful into his mouth.

Darcy came around to him, stealing his hot waffles as they popped up. "You're as bad as Thor," she insisted. "If I ate like that, even a few days in a row, my clothes wouldn't fit."

Loki took the opportunity to ogle her voluptuous figure while he fumbled to add more waffles to the toaster.

"Stop staring at my boobs."

He quickly looked away, insisting, "I wasn't."

Her angry tone escalated. "You were too."

Loki chuckled, almost choking on his cereal.

"I'll forgive you if you help me clean."

"No," he said again. "Your droll attempts to manipulate me will never succeed. I am beyond your layman schemes."

"Try talking like a normal person," she snapped. "You come off as such a prick most of the time."

Her attempted criticism felt more like a compliment as there were days that Loki could hardly bear to interact with any of the imbeciles around him. "Very well." He turned to her, leaning forward just enough to catch her gaze with the movement. His words were precise and harsh as he clarified, "You are too stupid to trick me."

Darcy's eyes narrowed and glistened with the threat of tears. Her lower lip jutted out in an angry pout. "You are so mean."

"Thank you," Loki said. Then he collected his breakfast and walked off to his room.

* * *

"You owe me an apology," Darcy declared as she invaded Loki's room several minutes later. It had taken that long for her to recover and bolster herself up for this confrontation.

Loki sat on his bed, resting against the pillows and headboard as he read some old book. A smile teased the corners of his mouth when his attention drifted her direction, yet he said nothing.

Darcy crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

He put aside the book. "You barged into my room without an invitation."

She ignored his comment because she wasn't going to let him derail the issue. "I want an apology."

"Because I called you stupid?"

_Of course! Now who is being stupid?_ Darcy thought. She answered with a mocking, "Duuuuh."

He nodded, continuing to fight the smile. "So, if I apologize, you will then apologize to me in return for doing the same just now… _and_ for invading my privacy?"

It took a few moments for realization to set in. Darcy groaned and let her arms drop as her entire form slumped. She really hated him for always being a step ahead.

He got up to stand beside the open door in silent insistence that she leave.

Darcy turned and marched out.

"Oh," Loki said suddenly, causing her to halt in the hall, "I was looking at your ass earlier, not your breasts." Then he promptly shut the door.

Darcy fumed as she cleaned the kitchen. No amount of sweeping or scrubbing could tame her temper as she'd been muttering complaints the entire time. She was on her hands and knees scraping hardened drops of syrup off the floor by the sink when Loki wandered in to add his breakfast dishes to the stack. Jane probably expected her to do those too, even though the men habitually dirtied more dishes.

She noticed when Loki didn't move away and caught him watching her. Darcy narrowed her eyes and pointed the butter knife at him. "Don't say it." She wasn't in the mood to be compared to a servant or have him point out that she was currently kneeling at his feet like a lowly, groveling peasant.

To her surprise, he wandered away without comment.

She didn't see him again until later when she moved on to the living room. He was reading in the corner chair when Darcy entered, pushing the vacuum cleaner.

"Go read in your room."

Only his eyes moved, shifting up from the page. "Why?"

"I need to vacuum the carpet. It's going to be loud."

"Thank you for your concern," he said in a tone much too cold to be sincere, "but I can focus quite well."

"Whatever." Darcy should have taken the time to pick up the room first, but went directly to vacuuming, which forced her to do both jobs at the same time. She was bending over every couple of feet to collect candy wrappers, loose change, magazines, books, pencils, pens, Jane's stray notes on astrophysics, etcetera.

She could feel his gaze on her. Darcy whirled around. "Stop looking at my butt!"

This reaction made him smirk. "Perhaps I could if you didn't continuously present it to me."

_He really is a sexist prick_, Darcy decided. "Perhaps if you got off your ass and helped me out, I'd get the chance to read my books today too."

"You told Jane you were going to work on your thesis today."

"That is not what we're talking about," she said. "Why can't you be nice once in awhile?"

Loki closed his book and rose from the chair, taking a few short steps closer so that he towered over her. His tone was soft, yet stinging. "Clearly you've mistaken me for someone who cares."

Heat flushed her face and her chest tightened as he strode indifferently away to his room. Darcy fought the burning emotion as she started up the vacuum again. She wasn't going to cry. He'd probably enjoy it if she did.

By the time she finished the living room, the motivation to move on to the bathroom was gone and she'd missed lunch. Darcy walked into the kitchen and found a new stack of dishes waiting for her, compliments of Loki.

It was the last straw in a day overflowing with them. So, she took herself out for a late lunch and a trip to the mall for shopping and a movie.

* * *

"Where is she?" Jane asked for the half-dozenth time since she and Thor had returned home. She paced the apartment, ignoring her dinner, which was getting cold, and kept redialing her phone. "Why won't she answer?"

"Perhaps she has met an unfortunate end," Loki innocently offered, eliciting a threatening glower from his brother.

"That's not remotely funny," Jane scolded. "You did something to her. Didn't you?"

"Could you be more specific?"

"What?" Jane gaped at him. "No!"

Thor said sternly, "Tell us what happened between you two today."

Loki insisted, "Nothing unusual."

Jane accused, "You were fighting again."

Loki hid a smirk behind his cup, but couldn't stop the chuckle that followed.

"That's it!" Jane charged across the room to Loki's side, pointing angrily at him. "I'm the only person paying the bills around here, and Darcy is my friend. So, either you get along with her or find another place to live."

Loki shifted his gaze between Jane and Thor. Darcy was the very definition of high-strung and over dramatic. Surely, they couldn't hold him solely responsible for her emotional imbalances.

"Jane…" Thor started softly, his tone distressed, but she marched out of the kitchen before he could finish. So, Thor turned back to Loki and demanded, "You will fix this."

"Maybe I'd prefer not to. Living here wasn't my idea."

"I pledged to keep an eye on you, and I want to be close to Jane."

"Then you'll have to convince Father that I can be trusted to live on my own."

"Perhaps if you gave me reason to believe that, I would consider it." Thor stood, transferring Jane's cold chinese to the microwave to reheat it. He sounded genuinely disappointed as he said, "I can't leave for a part day without you causing trouble."

Loki didn't mind Thor's anger, only that he might become more restrictive. "Tell me what it will take to get out from under your watchful eye, Brother?"

Thor carefully studied him from across the island, his gaze calculating and uncertain.

The door opened, and Darcy stepped in, laden with shopping bags and humming happily to herself. She spotted the take out containers. "You guys got chinese without me? For rude!" Then she noticed the hard look on Thor's features. "What?"

"Where have you been?"

She froze at his harsh tone.

He came around, looming over her. "Why didn't you answer our calls? Jane is sick with worry."

"I…" She stepped back, her eyes widening. "I went to a movie... and turned off my phone. Sorry."

"How can you be so consistently irresponsible? Sorry isn't good enough this time."

Darcy clutched the bags tighter to her front and her bottom lip quivered.

Loki had never seen Thor be this severe with her or Darcy as shaken.

When they continued the awkward stare for several moments longer, Loki laid his hand on her shoulder, which made her jump. "Go see Jane," he suggested, giving her a gentle nudge. "Show her you are well."

"OK," she uttered and hurried for the hallway.

Thor watched her go, a soft growl building in his throat. "Now you choose to be kind to her?"

Loki sneered. "You chose to chastise an unsuspecting girl when threatened with the possibility of leaving your precious Jane."

"Don't try to confuse the issue."

"You are doing that quite well yourself," Loki chided. He looked toward the hallway, making certain they were alone before continuing in a guarded tone. "You want Jane. I want my freedom. State your terms and let us come to an agreement."

"Fine. I will think on it. Make amends with Darcy and stay in her good graces until I've decided."

Loki was still irritated, but calmed his tone. "You realize what you're asking of me won't be simple?"

"Darcy isn't that complicated," Thor insisted. "Spend some time with her, show interest in something she likes and you'll both be the closer for it." Then he collected the food from the microwave, grabbed Jane's abandoned fork and left the kitchen.

Loki pondered this advice while finishing dinner. Then he wandered down to peek into the living room where Thor and Jane were cuddled on the couch, sharing the food and watching television. Darcy sat in the side chair reading and sucking on the end of one slender lock of her dark hair.

He strolled up the hall again, stepping into Darcy's cluttered bedroom. Her book collection was scattered, stacked two or three volumes high on various flat surfaces. He did note that her Harry Potter books littered the bed and nightstand, which reinforced his belief that they were her favorites.

The novels were numbered on the spines. Loki took the first three with him, settling on his bed to start reading. He expected the task to be unpleasant, but was determined to thoroughly scour the books for insights into Darcy's obsession.


	2. The Obsession

Unsupervised - Chapter Two

* * *

Loki leaned against the kitchen counter rubbing at his blurred, weary eyes while the coffeemaker percolated beside him. He hadn't slept all night or managed to change out of his clothes either. Maybe once he'd downed a cup or two of coffee, he could effectively evaluate his priorities for the last twelve hours and return to a semblance of sanity.

Darcy stepped into the doorway, calling out with anger, "Why did I find my books in your room?" She held the volumes protectively against her ample bosom.

"Because you were in there without permission again." Loki turned away from her glare, spooning a vulgar amount of sugar into his cup.

"It's not OK for you to take my things."

Her voice was thunderous within his skull, making his head throb. "I only borrowed them," he muttered with a sigh while pouring his coffee.

"Well, I'm taking them back," Darcy declared.

"Fine. I'm done with them anyway."

Darcy's eyes widened and her features paled. "Done? You read them?"

He moved around the island to sit, leaning heavily on his elbows over the hot cup and shutting his eyes. "All three. All night," he affirmed.

Darcy crossed the kitchen, setting the books between them as she climbed onto the adjacent stool. "Really? Did you like them?"

His lips came together and air filtered up from his lungs as he prepared to tell her no. Then he met her hopeful gaze and the word dissolved into another sigh. "I… guess I did." Why else would he have been unable to put down each book until it had been read to its completion?

Instantly pleased and enthusiastic, Darcy asked, "What was your favorite part?"

"I'm not in the mood for a literary discussion." He sipped his coffee and tried to ignore that she was staring in thoughtful contemplation.

After awhile, she said, "You're not going to be much help at the lab in this state." She eased off the stool and collected her books. "Go to bed. I'll tell Jane and Thor you're sick today."

"Thor will know better," Loki said.

"If I get Thor to let you stay home, will you promise to go to bed and stay out of trouble?"

She wanted him to promise, proving she was a silly, ignorant girl.

Loki suppressed a laugh, but allowed a smile. "Alright. I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

He nodded. "And hope to lie."

"Die," she quickly corrected. "The saying is, 'cross my heart and hope to die'."

He stood with cup in hand. "I don't want to die," he said simply and headed for his room.

* * *

Darcy was especially anxious to get home that evening, practically sprinting from the van to the apartment door while juggling her bag and three large pizza boxes.

"Don't drop the food!" Jane yelled after her, sounding frazzled.

Delayed at the door while she dug into the bottomless pit of her handbag, Darcy surrendered the pizzas to Thor as he and Jane caught up. "Where are my keys?"

Jane nudged her out of the way to unlock the door herself then jumped aside to avoid being run over. "Calm down already," she chastised as Darcy zipped through the kitchen for the hallway.

Darcy knocked on Loki's door, peeking in when she got no response to find an empty bed and _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ resting on the desk. It was in the next second that she registered the sound of the shower. She moved to the door of the guys' shared bathroom. "Loki, we're home!" she called out. "And we brought pizza!"

He muttered something in response that Darcy couldn't decipher, but assumed it was a sarcastic reference to the fact that they frequently had pizza for dinner since their favorite pizza parlor was conveniently located a few blocks from the apartment.

"I'm popping in the first Harry Potter movie," she said, attempting to gauge his interest. "Better hurry or you'll miss the beginning."

The shower instantly shut off.

Darcy grinned, stifling a laugh. _He's hooked, _she thought and wandered back to the kitchen to claim some slices and pour them both a big glass of cream soda, which almost emptied an entire 2-liter bottle.

"What's up?" Jane asked, eying the matching drinks.

"One's for Loki. We're going to watch a movie."

Jane looked uneasily toward Thor, who shrugged and continued eating.

"I have some work to do tonight," Jane said. "So, keep it down."

Loki arrived in the kitchen a short while after Jane's departure, dressed for lounging and hair still dripping. He took the box with half a supreme inside and added a few slices of the ham and pineapple before accepting the cream soda from Darcy. Then they convened to the living room for the nearly three-hour film sporadically interrupted by Thor's questions and occasional bathroom and snack breaks.

"That was a highly illogical tale," Thor commented as the final credits scrolled up the screen.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "It's meant to be entertaining. Magic is cool to those of us who don't have any. Most people wish they could go to Hogwarts and have adventures."

Thor didn't argue with her insight. "Humans certainly are imaginative." He turned to Loki. "What do you think of this Harry Potter?"

Darcy studied Loki as he formulated his response. She thought she could see conflict in his pale eyes and assumed he was about to say something scathing to save face with his brother. Heaven forbid that he should admit to liking anything Darcy did.

"He is a tragic character," Loki said. "I find his search for self within a strange culture to be… thought provoking."

Thor rose from the chair. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Though, I do suggest not staying up all night again. Jane needs your help tomorrow."

Loki nodded, saying nothing more as Thor left.

Feeling somewhat dejected, Darcy switched off the movie, pushing to her feet to collect the disc from the player. "Thanks for indulging me."

"It's only nine o'clock," he pointed out. "We can watch another, if you want."

She brightened, but shook her head. "A midnight bedtime on a weekday isn't a good idea."

"Tomorrow evening then?"

"Hell yeah." She flashed him a grin as they carried their dishes down to the kitchen. "You ready for book five?"

He stacked his empty pizza box with the others to go out to the dumpster. "When you're done with it. I noticed you had a place marked."

"I've read it a million times," Darcy exaggerated. "You can borrow it."

Darcy stayed to do the dishes while Loki headed off to read. She hummed happily to herself, realizing that they'd survived a whole evening without a single fight.

* * *

"Shall I set you up an I.V.?" Darcy teased Loki the next morning at the lab when he returned from the break room with his fourth cup of coffee.

Loki attempted to smirk, but the expression was contorted by an escaping yawn.

"Did you go to sleep at all?"

"Eventually. For an hour or two."

Darcy openly laughed at him. "Jane's going to be pissed when she realizes I hooked you on Harry Potter and it's affecting your work." She dropped her gaze to the tabletop and the files open in front of her. "Have you decided on a favorite character yet?"

"Perhaps."

"If you say Voldemort, I'm going to slap you," Darcy warned, sounding sincere with the threat.

"Professor Snape, actually."

"Nice choice. Wanna guess mine?"

"This is a test," he stated, "of how well I think I know you."

"You could see it that way."

"Do I get any clues?"

"You can ask me three questions, but not who it is."

Loki checked to see that Jane and Thor were raptly engaged in the next room and not likely to stroll in before he joined her at the worktable. "Male or female?"

"Female."

He figured that would be the case. "Does the character appear in all the books?"

"Nope." She made a notation on her paperwork.

That tidbit helped. He assumed it had to be someone introduced within the first five books or he'd be at a terrible disadvantage. Eliminating the characters with which he was most familiar or had little interaction with the hero, he came up with a quick, short list: Luna Lovegood, Nymphadora Tonks or Cho Chang. Two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff, not that he considered those facts important.

It was at that moment that Jane started calling for them. Loki took a gulp of his coffee before abandoning it to follow Darcy out.

She sat across from him at lunch, putting her feet up on the adjacent chair and angrily pulled apart her hogi. "I asked for no tomatoes."

Loki held out his own sandwich to accept the thick slices as she picked them off. "They charge more for extra tomatoes," he mentioned. "Jane didn't want to pay it. So, I had her add them to yours."

Darcy looked annoyed at the confession, but didn't comment further. "Ready to guess my favorite character?"

"Earlier I had three possibilities in mind. Now, I'm only considering two."

"Really? Are you going to share?"

Instead of answering, he purposely filled his mouth with sandwich, which flared Darcy's agitation.

"At least tell me who you eliminated."

"Cho Chang," he said, once he'd swallowed.

"OK. Why?"

"She's ruled by her emotions. She's too weak to be admired."

Darcy nibbled at a piece of lettuce, considering him. "So, what's your third question going to be?"

"I haven't decided. Asking what house she was in, would be too easy."

Her lips curled into a crafty grin. "You are assuming she's a current or former student then."

The look caused him a few moments of uncertainty, but the list of characters who'd never attended Hogwarts wasn't that long and none of them were well defined or memorable. "I think I'll stick with my current choices."

"This wasn't intended to be a full-day exercise. You could just guess. The worst that will happen is you'll be wrong."

"Then tell me, if you wish to end the game."

"No. I'll wait."

That evening the old feud reared its ugly head when Darcy offered to make dinner and Loki joked about investing in a fire extinguisher. "You're a jerk!" Darcy said, throwing a plastic measuring cup at him.

He dodged. "Because I implied that you're a bad cook?"

"Because you like hurting my feelings," she countered. "You're so… Slytherin!"

He laughed. "Was that meant to hurt _my_ feelings?"

Jane stepped between them. "Knock it off. I'm sick of your fighting."

Thor's frown deepened and he shot Loki a warning look, reminding the trickster of their tentative agreement.

"Apologize," Jane ordered Loki, "or else."

Loki glared, letting his anger and amusement clash within him until one overcame the other. "Fine. I'm sorry," he said in a non-committal tone. "No need to Huffle-n-puff about it."

To his surprise, Darcy burst out laughing at the terrible pun and Jane's resulting, quizzical look, which caused him to chuckle too.

Jane turned away with a tired groan. "You two need help."

Loki looked to Darcy. "Time for a movie?"

"Hell yeah," she said, pulling him out of the room by his sleeve. "I call dibs on the couch."

In the days that followed, Loki finished reading the Harry Potter series and watching every film. He engaged Darcy in any related discussion she liked, even successfully guessing that her favorite character was the eccentric Luna Lovegood.

"There's a Harry Potter attraction in Orlando, you know," Darcy mentioned one evening while they hung around the apartment, waiting for Jane and Thor to return from a scientific meeting-of-the-minds. "If I'd thought of it days ago, and had several hundred dollars, we could have sneaked off to Florida."

"To visit a place made up to be like those in Harry Potter?"

"Well, yeah. Pretending is fun. You wouldn't want to visit Diagon Alley or try butterbeer?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Isn't such a whim a bit childish?"

He knew he'd said the wrong thing as soon as her gaze dropped to her lap and her features flushed with color.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Totally not cool for a wizard over a thousand years old." She averted her gaze as she set the television remote on the table, stood and headed for her room.

Unnerved with the sudden rise of heat within his chest and a mild cramp in his stomach, Loki put down his book. Why was he upset? She was a silly human consumed with flights of fancy and ridiculous, unattainable desires. Perhaps it was time someone gave her, as the humans called it, a reality check.

On the other hand, Loki knew he had to pretend to be friends with Darcy to escape Thor's grasp. What was she asking for really? A temporary leave from the monotony of her life. Loki understood the urge as he often wanted to sneak away.

When he found he couldn't focus on his reading, Loki chose to retire. He paused outside Darcy's room, tempted to pop in and tell her goodnight, but didn't when he caught the sounds of her sniffling.

Loki didn't have friends. He wasn't good at the delicate balance of give and take. Friendship meant feeling compassion, sacrificing and being loyal to someone, even if they thought or acted oddly at times. Such efforts were burdensome, and yet, he periodically craved and probably needed a friend.

With some contemplation, he decided that he truly wished for Darcy's continued companionship, and, therefore, had to be willing to spend time, effort and resources to further her goals.


	3. The Surprise

**Unsupervised - Chapter Three**

* * *

With careful planning, sneakiness and some luck, Darcy managed to avoid Loki the entire next day. She wasn't mad at him. She was embarrassed because she'd stupidly believed that he could care about trivial things - or her, for that matter. He thought her childish; and there wasn't much she could do about it now. The damage was done. She was humiliated to the umpteenth degree.

Come early Saturday morning, she froze in the doorway of the kitchen at the sight of Loki sitting at the island, chewing on a toaster pastry while he read one of his weird magic books and scribbled on a pad of paper.

"Good morning, Darcy," Loki said casually, his eyes trained on the pages.

Darcy made a quick decision to not chicken out and flee. "Morning," she replied and moved to the fridge to pull out the frozen waffles. She dropped two in the toaster and checked her favorite sites on her phone while she waited.

Though Loki said nothing more, curiosity lured her gaze back to him. She leaned closer to see his notes and book, finding them both filled with unintelligible squiggles, symbols and lines. "Dude, what are you doing?"

He took her in with visible uncertainty before relaxing into a more cordial demeanor. "Do you really wish to know?" He teased, "The explanation might be too complicated for a Muggle."

Darcy tossed a stray dish towel in his direction, making him laugh. She realized he was just playing with her, not trying to be hurtful. "You're a worse dork than me sometimes."

Loki tilted the book so she could no longer see the pages. "I'm working on a surprise, if you must know."

She perked up. "For me? Something nice, I hope."

He smiled knowingly, choosing not to confirm or deny it.

She grinned and snatched her waffles as they popped up. She put them on a plate, grabbed a fork and scampered around to sit next to him; once again trying to decipher the writings.

"When will I get my surprise?"

There was amusement in his voice as he answered, "When it's ready."

"Sooo, like soon?" she continued. "Or in a while?"

"Soon. Sooner if you give me peace to work."

Jane and Thor wandered in a short while later as Darcy was drowning her waffles in syrup. They also hesitated, shifting their attentions between Darcy and Loki.

Darcy held up her fork with a skewered wedge of waffle. "You guys want some?"

Jane came over, still looking tense. "Sure." She dropped a couple in the toaster then poured cups of coffee for herself and Thor.

Accepting the unsweetened beverage, Thor took the stool at the far end. "You two have been quiet since we got home from the conference."

No one moved or spoke for several seconds. It was possible that no one breathed.

Tentatively, Jane broke the silence with exciting news. "Tony and Pepper are throwing their first pool party of the summer today. They're planning a huge barbecue; and we're all invited."

Loki gave a dismissive shake of his head. "I have reading to do."

"It can wait," Thor insisted. "We want you to come."

"I'm not in the mood. Have fun with _your_ friends."

Darcy caught the inflection. It was true that the Avengers hadn't been that welcoming to Loki, but it wasn't like any of the super group went out of their way on her behalf either. "You can read poolside," she suggested. "I've got this spectacular two-piece that I bought on clearance last fall. I'll get nice and wet so the guys will all be too distracted to give you crap."

Loki turned on the stool, looking her up and down enticingly as if imagining her in the swimsuit. "That won't help me concentrate." He winked at her then gathered his things and strolled out.

Jane stared at Darcy, her gaze perplexed and questioning.

"Darcy," Thor asked, "is there something I need to know?"

What was there to say? Loki hadn't really done anything wrong; and these two practically ruled and monopolized her life. If she wanted to be treated like a child, she could move back home with her parents.

Careful to keep her tone calm, Darcy insisted, "We can work out our problems ourselves."

Thor scrutinized her determined features for a bit before nodding. "As you wish then. I'm pleased to hear it."

* * *

Spending the day at Stark's was actually a little boring for Darcy. She could only take so much water, sun and staring; and no one really talked about anything that interesting. It was all war stories and debates over science theory.

_Bleh. Next time I'm staying home with my books, _she decided.

It was pretty late when they arrived back at the apartment. Thor headed down the hall, turning on lights while the girls lingered in the kitchen. Jane obsessively rearranged the fridge to fit in the leftovers Pepper had sent with them. They had enough hot dogs, hamburgers and steak to go full-on carnivore for a few days.

Darcy's phone chimed while she was chugging down a cool glass of water. She checked to find it was the email she'd been expecting from Tony. She opened the attachment and let out a low whistle at the photo that the billionaire had taken of all the girls posing in their suits.

Jane snatched the phone out of her hand to inspect the sexy pic. "Hey, that did turn out pretty good."

Stealthily reclaiming the device, Darcy said, "I'll forward you a copy," and hurried out.

She stopped at Loki's door, knocking softly at first then again with more insistence when he didn't answer. There was light shining out from underneath. So, she doubted he was asleep. "It's Darcy. Open the door already."

"I'm busy," he muttered back.

"I have a present for you. Is your phone on?" It was a stupid question. She knew he kept the phone turned on and usually connected to its charger. Not once had she seen him take it out of the room. He rarely answered text messages; and had remained true to form all day today when she sent him random snippets of news.

She heard him cross the room, growling and sighing in turn before unlocking and cracking open his door a few inches to look out. "Yes?"

Darcy showed him the picture from Stark.

Instantly his features contorted with surprise. "Well, well…" he said, reaching out to take the phone. Then he backed up, allowing her to step in. "I'm impressed."

"Enough to regret not coming to the party?"

"Perhaps." He took an eager step toward her. "Is this attire," he indicated her form in the photo, "under there?" His eyes scanned down the front of her shirt, freezing on her breasts.

"You wish. I changed before we left Tony's place."

"Pity." He gave her back the phone.

Darcy downloaded the image from her email directly to the device and went over to his desk to unearth his phone from the clutter there. Since she'd insisted that Jane get the boys the same phones they had, it wasn't hard to sync them together and save him a copy. "Here ya go, a reminder of why it sucks to be anti-social sometimes."

His mood had definitely improved in the last minute. He gave the photo a few more moments of appreciation before setting down his phone and rubbing at his eyes like they pained him.

Suspecting she knew what his response was going to be, Darcy asked, "Are you heading to bed soon?"

"I don't think so."

"You know, it's really cool that you want to do this - whatever it is - for me, but having my friend tired and agitated all the time is the worst." She tried to read him, sensing that he was distracted. She dared to touch his arm. "We are still friends, right?"

His gaze seemed to clear and his words came out in a rapid flood. "Yes. Of course. That is, if you still want to be friends."

"Yep. I do," she affirmed. "So, do your dear friend Darcy a favor and get some sleep."

"If we're moving on to asking for favors…"

Darcy assumed he was about to make a request of a sexual nature and she'd have to be ready with a witty comeback. So, she was a bit disappointed when he ended with a tame, "May I borrow your Harry Potter collection?"

"Sure. I need to focus on my thesis paper anyway."

He gave an ambiguous nod, already losing interest as his gaze drifted back to his books.

She left him long enough to collect the requested novels and movies. He was seated at his desk when she returned. So, she laid the items out on his pillows.

Darcy pressed firmly, "You do promise to go to bed?"

"Cross my heart," he quipped over his shoulder.

She sighed, not sure she believed him. "Better not lie," she warned and let herself out.

* * *

There was rarely rhyme or reason to Sunday mornings. Any routine that applied to the majority of the week was discriminately ignored on Sunday. No one got up until they wanted, breakfast was a fend-for-yourself affair and wearing pajamas all day was perfectly acceptable.

Darcy was humming to herself as she strolled into the kitchen and prepped the coffee pot. It appeared that she was the first one up this morning; and she was thinking of using one of the leftover steak portions for an omelet. There were several things to take into consideration with such an endeavor. Cooking, after all, wasn't her forte.

_Better start by opening the window, _she thought and crossed the room to do so. She froze with her hand on the latch as motion beyond the pane caught her eye. In the sky was a dark blob on long, thick wings. It descended between the trees at the end of the parking lot, getting bigger and bigger as it seemed to hone in on Darcy.

_It's a giant owl,_ her mind registered first, followed by, _and it's going to hit the window!_

Convinced that the bird was coming in too fast to deviate course, Darcy squealed and leapt backwards, which caused her to crash into the stools and fall hard against the island.

The large owl suddenly pulled up, bringing forward its feet to come to a graceful landing on the empty flower box mounted beneath the window. Its main body was at least as big as a basketball and covered in black wispy feathers. The golden yellow eyes were extra wide and chilling as it leaned toward the window, let out a sharp call and rapped at the glass with its beak.

Darcy took a brave step forward, rubbing at the spot in her back where she'd struck the counter and gasping lightly for breath. It was hard to reconcile what she was seeing.

"Shoo," she said, waving her hand at it.

The animal didn't move, except to cock its head questioningly at her and let out a loud, insistent chirp.

"No!" she argued back. "Go away!"

It was in the next moment that a shirtless Thor and robe-clad Jane rushed in, wanting to know what the yelling was all about. They followed Darcy's gaze, instantly spotting the uninvited guest.

"Holy cow," Jane said, easing forward to get to an even better vantage point. "Looks like a Blakiston's Fish Owl. It's large enough, but they're usually not black."

Darcy implored her, "Be careful. That thing flew right at me."

Again, the bird tapped eagerly on the glass, charming the physicist closer with its soft, echoing coos. Jane put her hand up to the window and the owl reacted by touching the top of its head to the spot.

"That's weird," Jane said. She pressed her forehead to the glass. "It's standing on something."

"The flower box," Darcy reminded her, immediately thinking of how they'd planned to grow their own herbs and never got around to it.

"I know. I mean… I think it's an envelope. There's green writing on it."

Thor and Darcy both joined her at the window, straining to look down past the owl's downy body. Darcy caught a glimpse of the thick, yellow envelope and Darcy Lewis clearly scripted in emerald-green.

"No way!" she shrieked gleefully, grabbing the latch and thrusting open the window.

"Darcy!" Jane backpedaled, taking cover behind Thor who also stepped back as the owl launched itself through the opening. The large bird crossed to the island in a batting of wings and landed on a stool, digging into the cushion with frightening talons.

Rising up from her crouch, Darcy reached through the window to snatch the envelope from atop the dry soil. She examined the front closely, noting her name and address in an old-style script. Then she turned the envelope over and nearly dropped it when she saw the Hogwarts coat of arms pressed into the purple wax seal.

"No freaking way!"

Jane peeked out from behind Thor. "Are you crazy?"

Darcy might have indeed gone mad for she tore open the envelope, nearly damaging the pages contained within with all her fervor and started reading the letter written on official-looking Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stationary. It said everything, plain and clear. She was invited to attend the school and a list of necessary supplies was included. Then, it was signed by none other than Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Darcy shouted and made an enthusiastic twirl. "This is awesome!"

During this display, Thor and Jane had silenced. Only when Darcy noticed their stares, did she pull herself together and feel a hint of embarrassment. "What?"

Thor shook his head, casting his look to the perched owl. "Enough, Loki."

The owl rotated its head toward him, seeming to consider whether it was going to give up the performance or not, then swiftly morphed into their resident trickster.

"You?" Jane asked. "How did you…?"

"Magic," Loki stated simply. "Shapeshifting comes naturally to me."

Darcy rushed forward, almost knocking him off the stool while giving him a crushing embrace. "That was the best thing ever," she complimented and carefully laid out the papers on the counter. "I'm so going to frame these. Sorry I tore the envelope, though."

Jane continued to stare as if her brain couldn't comprehend fully what had just happened.

Thor was still quite irritated as he closed the window. "At least no one got hurt from this stunt."

"Oh, chill out," Darcy said. "He did it for me… as a nice thing."

Jane took Thor's hand. "Whatever. We're going back to bed."

"Oh really?" Loki said slyly, his eyes narrowing and smile spreading. "You're sleeping together now?"

"Yes," Thor answered quickly, causing Jane instant distress.

Jane declared, "Not that it's any of your business." Then she dragged Thor out of the kitchen in a huff.

Darcy joined Loki in his chuckles which tentatively subsided. She sincerely thanked him while reading the letter and equipment list over and over. "Nobody else would have done something like this for me."

He gave a small shrug, but still looked pleased. "If only I'd known you could be so easily satisfied."

Her stomach tensed as she considered his playful expression. "What else did you do?"

"Don't tell the others," he began, glancing in the direction of the hall. "It is to be our secret." Loki gathered the papers, sliding them into the ruined envelope and then placed it in Darcy's hand. "You'll need these."

Bursting with profound curiosity, Darcy enthusiastically followed as Loki left the kitchen.


	4. The Alley

**Unsupervised - Chapter Four**

* * *

Loki was glad that Darcy had been thrilled with her acceptance letter, even if its delivery hadn't gone completely to plan. Now it was time to reveal the second part of her surprise; and he could hardly wait to witness her reaction.

He led her into his room, shutting the door behind them for privacy. Then he moved to his closet, opening that door to reveal the long mirror mounted to the backside. "I've imbued this mirror with powerful magic," he explained. "It now works as a portal, a doorway of sorts, into a pocket dimension I constructed."

Darcy shifted her gaze from the mirror to him, looking addled as she obviously had no clue what he was attempting to describe, yet clung to her curiosity.

"I built a world for you," he continued, "a Harry Potter world, as close to combining Rowling's work and our reality as I could manage."

Her grin got extra big. "Really truly?" she asked, her tone not that high above a whisper. "No fooling?"

He stared into her eyes, stunned by the range and depth of emotion those pale blue orbs conveyed. "Really. Truly."

She took an eager step closer to the mirror. "How does it work?"

"You touch the mirror and say very clearly, _Adventus._ It will glow and you'll be able to step through. The doorway will remain open for only a few moments."

"Adventus," Darcy said, trying out the word. "Cool."

Loki further explained, "I will know when you've gone through because a smokey image of you will appear on the mirror."

"You've been inside?"

"Very briefly, once I was sure the world was stable."

"I want to go. You're going to take me, right?"

There they were, those pleading blue eyes, staring at him with child-like innocence that shouldn't have as much influence over him as they obviously did. He dragged his gaze from hers, casting it around the room, as if expecting to find something that needed doing or was horribly out of place.

"Alright," he muttered, unsure why he was quickly becoming so worried when he'd toiled endlessly, checking and rechecking his sources and implementing each phase of his spells with such care and precision. This was, by far, the most complex illusion magic he'd ever conjured; and he'd done it for her. What could possibly be unsettling about that?

Though they were not at all dressed for leaving the apartment, they stood together before the tall mirror, placed their hands side-by-side upon the sleek surface and said, "Adventus."

The glow appeared and Darcy didn't hesitate to step through.

Loki followed, arriving directly behind her and skirted around to glance her expression as she took in the pub and its many wizard and witch patrons. "The Leaky Cauldron," he offered, just in case she hadn't guessed.

"It's so... medieval," she stammered happily; "and their clothes…"

Just then, a short, frail-looking man in a dark suit shuffled by, his left hand and gnarled walking stick passing right through her middle.

"What the hell?" Darcy snapped, grabbing at her stomach.

Loki rushed to explain. "We're just watching right now," he said. "The world creates an avatar for each visitor. You have to find your avatar and merge with it to be truly integrated. It should be you as a child, only eleven years-old."

"Oh; OK. That makes sense." She searched the room, making a slow turn in the process. Then suddenly she froze and her features lit up with surprise. "Mom and Dad?"

Loki turned, falling in behind her as Darcy headed toward a group of people gathered in the back. She placed herself between the two men of the group and stared befuddled at the clean-shaven, big-eyed gentleman in a navy-blue suit coat that didn't quite fit him, jeans and worn sneakers. "This is my dad, but when he was younger." She pointed to the pretty brunette at his side in a white blouse with small pink flowers on it, brown khakis and impractical sandals. "And this is my mom."

More was going on than Darcy realized, but she was transfixed and oblivious to the conversations or surroundings.

Calling Darcy's name to get her attention, Loki pointed to the buoyant, dark-haired girl fidgeting between her and Mr. Lewis. She was sucking on a lock of her long hair. "You, I presume?"

She nodded.

"This is Darcy," Mr. Lewis was telling the other couple, who just so happened to be Loki's parents. Odin and Frigga looked different in finely-tailored gold and red wizard robes instead of their usual Asgardian garments.

"A lovely child," Frigga stated, sounding sincere.

"Indeed," Odin agreed. He turned to the two boys standing off to their mother's side and waved them forward. "These are our boys." He indicated the blond boy, who was the bigger of the two. "Thor started school back in our homeland of Asgard, but will be transferring to Hogwarts this year to attend with his younger brother, Loki."

Mrs. Lewis was calling the boys handsome young men when Darcy let out a startling gasp and leaned over them. "You had freckles," she declared, leaning in way closer than the child would have liked had he been able to detect her.

Loki was unsure if he was amused or unsettled with her interest in his childhood facial markings.

"Dad," Little Darcy said, "can we go shopping now?"

"Yes, pumpkin." He signaled to a barmaid asking, "Which way to the Day-gone Alley?"

"Diagon Alley this way, sir," she said politely and led the way.

Darcy was still inspecting the boys when the group shifted and Little Darcy walked right into her. There was a ripple effect and the two merged.

"What the hell?" Little Darcy suddenly exclaimed with panicked eyes.

"Darcy Ann Lewis, we don't use such language," her mother quickly chastised, appearing quite scandalized.

"Sorry, Mom," Darcy managed, her eyes searching the spaces between the others. "I… thought I saw a… nargle."

"A what?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"Oh, umm… a… a-n eagle, Dad," she stammered.

The boys smirked at this, but hid their expressions from Darcy.

The group was moving again. So, Loki stopped dawdling and slipped forward to merge with his avatar. The action threw off the rhythm of his step and he clumsily fell against Thor, who gave him a shove backwards so he then ran into Darcy.

"Loki?" she whispered, helping right him.

"I'm here."

"This is weird."

"I agree. Everything seems bigger."

They gathered again at the wall where the barmaid brandished her wand to show them the combination of bricks to touch to get into Diagon Alley.

"It was very nice to meet you," Mrs. Lewis said once the wall opened and they all stepped through. "Hopefully our kids will be good friends at school."

Odin and Frigga were offering their own pleasantries when Darcy grabbed his arm. "They're splitting us up. I won't know where you are, or how to get out of this body, or how to get home."

Thor gave them a strange look. Perhaps he'd overheard her, or just noticed her hand on Loki's arm.

"Father," Loki quickly spoke up, catching Odin's attention, "can they shop with us? I want to talk with Darcy."

"Certainly," Odin said. He addressed Mr. and Mrs. Lewis. "We are all new to this country and their customs. Shall we attempt to help each other?"

Mr. and Mrs. Lewis looked uncertain. Perhaps unsettled by Odin's formal tone.

"Please?" Darcy jumped in. "It'll be fun."

Mr. Lewis gave in with a smile. "OK. I suppose we can use all the help we can get with all this magic business."

With that settled, Loki and Darcy were now free to take in the astonishing atmosphere. They led the way through the bustling crowds, stealing peeks through store windows and ogling the caged animals as they passed.

Amid her insistent pointing and comments about every little thing, Darcy shared, "I think your mom is gorgeous, by-the-way."

"Thanks." Loki slowed and turned to glance back at the parents strolling along behind them. They weren't keeping pace well with their children.

"What are you staring at?" Thor asked, straining to see whatever had caught Loki's attention.

"Nothing. Have you seen Darcy?" He searched the crowds, finding them peppered with dark-haired little people.

"I think she went in that bookstore," Thor said, indicating Flourish and Blotts. "We don't want to shop there. The line is out the door and down the alley."

"Boys," Odin called out, "we need to exchange some money at the bank before we can purchase your supplies."

"Darcy went in the bookstore," Loki reported. "Can we stay here?"

"Fine. Find your friend and stay in this area until we return."

"Yes, Father," the boys answered in chorus.

Loki waited until the parents had passed by before pushing his way into the store. He didn't spot Darcy, but found the reason for the line - Gilderoy Lockhart was there, and at that very moment, he was getting his picture taken with a disheveled and somewhat dazed Harry Potter.

"Oh, this is bad," Loki uttered. He yelled out Darcy's name over the crowds and Lockhart's self-boasting to the reporters.

"Did you lose someone?" a warm voice asked off to his left; and he turned to find Ginny Weasley intently watching him.

"Yes, actually. A girl our age, eleven, a little shorter than me with long brown hair and big blue eyes."

Ginny took a look around, determinedly craning her head every which way.

Fred and George Weasley appeared through the crowd, moving to their sister. "Don't get lost in this madhouse," one of them said. (Loki had no idea which one was which.)

"I'm trying to help this boy find his friend," Ginny told them and recited the description Loki had given her. "I think he said her name was Darcy."

"Oh," they said together, "we've met Darcy." They pointed toward the upper level of the shop.

"Thank you," Loki said and pushed his way in the direction of the staircase. About halfway up, an oblivious Draco Malfoy, who was too busy glaring at the crowds to notice, knocked into him.

"Watch where you're going," Draco barked instantly then stopped to inspect Loki. "Are you a first year student?"

Loki wanted very much to find Darcy, but there was something in the way Malfoy leered that compelled him to answer. "Yes."

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he announced.

"Loki Odinson."

"Weird name. Who are your parents?"

He hesitated, but it didn't matter because Thor found him and had heard Draco's question. "Our father is Odin Borson, King of Asgard," Thor declared proudly. Then to Loki he asked, "Is this guy bothering you?"

Looking positively pale and tongue-twisted at the sight of the taller and broader Thor, Draco rushed off down the stairs.

"Come on," Loki said, tugging at his brother's arm. "Darcy was seen up here somewhere." He went back to calling her name.

"Why do you care? This girl is trouble. She'll get you into mischief; and you don't need any more of that."

Here he was, frantically running about within a pocket dimension of his own creation, and he still couldn't escape his brother. Perhaps he should have imposed a few more restrictions and personal preferences on this world before bringing Darcy into it. He rather liked the idea of being an only child.

"Just help me look."

"Look for what?" Darcy asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.

Thor replied, "You, silly. Can you try not running off?"

"I'm just looking. I saw Hagrid, Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and I shook hands with the Weasley Twins."

Thor obviously didn't know or care who any of those people were.

"That's great," Loki told her, taking her sleeve as she drew closer. "Let's go outside."

As they reached the main floor again, they were just in time to see the start of the stand-off between Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy, who were exchanging heated words about what disgraced the name of wizard.

"I think they're going to fight," Thor said excitedly.

"Keep going," Loki said, giving his brother a push, "before we get crushed." They managed to slip through the crowd and into the lane just as the tension erupted behind them.

"We're in _Chamber of Secrets,_" Darcy whispered, her features troubled. "Why are we starting a year after Harry's group?"

Loki pulled her across the way to where the crowds weren't quite so thick. "Because Luna starts this year; and she's your favorite character."

This seemed to make sense to her. They stood in silence, watching as the tremendous form of Hagrid, the Weasleys and the Malfoys spilled out of the shop and angrily went their own ways.

"Wait! Lucius would have slipped the diary into Ginny's book. We should steal it before..."

Quickly pulling her back, Loki explained, "We can't interfere with the main events of the story, Darcy. The world could break apart around us, maybe even trap us in here."

"You mean, we can only play along?"

"Sort've." He noted her disappointment. "This whole experience is really more about you having your own adventures, not ruining everyone else's. You have the advantage of knowing things the characters don't. So, you have to be extra careful what you say and do."

Darcy sighed dramatically. "OK. Fine. Maybe we should have gone through all the rules before jumping in."

Loki laughed as Thor said, "Our parents are coming."

It was a good thing they rushed to join up with the others for as they neared, Loki realized Lucius Malfoy had stopped the adults in the middle of the lane. "What an honor to meet the king and queen of Asgard," Malfoy was saying. "You have a child coming to Hogwarts this year?"

From the flushed features of Mr. and Mrs. Lewis and Malfoy Senior's disregard of them, Loki decided that their status as muggles had already been revealed.

"Yes, both our boys," Frigga told him, reaching for Loki and Thor to present them properly.

"My, my," Lucius said, looking down on them. "It's been centuries since Hogwarts has had royalty enter its doors. They don't often accept foreign exchange students." Then he added importantly, "I'm on the board of governors."

"That is good to know," Odin said, rather stiffly. "I'll be certain to send you an owl if I have any concerns about the school."

"This must be your son," Frigga interrupted them sizing each other up, indicating the scowling Draco at Lucius' side.

"Yes. This is Draco's second year at Hogwarts. He shows promise in several subjects, when he takes his studies seriously."

Loki noted the steely look the former Slytherin sent in his son's direction and Draco's uneasiness.

"Well, Diagon Alley is a bit too crowded for me today," Lucius declared. "Come Draco."

Their group stood in uncomfortable silence as the Malfoys departed. Then Odin seemed to shake off the mood. "Let us finally get to the shopping."

Frigga produced two supply lists from within her robes. Beside Loki, Darcy fished into her pocket to pull out her own pages that had been folded several times to make them fit and handed them to her mother.

They started out with books then cauldrons and onto robes and uniforms, which were enchanted to change to the appropriate detailing once the children had been sorted into their houses.

"Can we have new brooms, Father?" Thor asked when they came upon the store Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Loki crashed mine last week, remember?"

"First years aren't allowed to have brooms at school," Darcy told him.

"Just because you two can't, doesn't mean I can't have one."

Frigga gently scolded, "Watch the attitude, Thor."

"Not today," Odin answered firmly. He pointed to a nearby store which read Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC above the door. "It is tradition for a child about to begin their tutelage in magic to be matched with their very own wand. The children should meet with the wandmaker themselves." He explained to Mr. and Mrs. Lewis, "Too many people present can confuse the energies."

Darcy's features lit up and she bounced excitedly. "I want to go now. Pretty please? Loki and I will go together and meet you somewhere afterwards."

"Alright. There are a few more things on the list to get," Mrs. Lewis said. "We'll track them down for you and regroup at the pub for lunch."

Loki and Darcy agreed, accepting some galleons from their fathers then bolted through the shoppers. "I've been waiting for this all day," Darcy admitted as they slipped inside the small, dusty and somewhat gloomy shop with wand boxes stacked precariously high.

Garrick Ollivander appeared quite suddenly at the counter, possibly having apparated. He studied Loki and Darcy with eyes that seemed to shine with intense knowledge and intuition. "Curious," he said softly, his tongue rolling a bit with the word. Then he muttered decisively, "Connected, but definitely not siblings."

"Hello," Darcy said, shifting an uncertain gaze toward Loki. "We need to buy wands."

"Of course you do," the old man answered a bit harshly. "Do come over and let me get a good reading on you both."

They shuffled forward as Mr. Ollivander came out from behind the counter. He continued to stare at them in turn, seemingly perplexed and conflicted. "Which of you is older?"

"Well," Loki said, "my birthday is in February."

"I'm in June," Darcy admitted.

"Then the boy first," Ollivander decided. "You can wait over there," he told Darcy, indicating a skinny and dilapidated wooden chair in the corner.

Loki tensed as Darcy moved away and the man refocused on him. He'd really only orchestrated this trip for Darcy's amusement, yet, in that moment, he was increasingly excited to be evaluated as his own person, not indirectly judged by what people knew about his parents or brother.

"There is something very special about you, I suspect."

Loki only stared into those deep, pale eyes, unable to fight the tremble that flooded over and through him.

Ollivander cocked his head to the side, like he'd heard a noise. Then he wandered off into the stacks of boxes where Loki couldn't see him. When he returned, he opened the box in his weathered hands and offered the dark wand inside to Loki handle-first.

He didn't really get a chance to properly look at it before Ollivander was urging him to give it a wave. He whipped the stick toward the counter, but nothing happened.

"Ah; I see." Ollivander took back the wand and disappeared again.

In the corner, Darcy was watching from the chair and playfully kicking her feet, unable to sit completely still. She gave him an encouraging thumbs-up.

The next wand offered to him jumped right back in the box before Loki could touch it and was quickly returned to its stack. The third wand only drizzled angry sparks when Loki tried to use it. Four wands later, Mr. Ollivander presented him a cream-colored wand with a thin swirl that started above the handle, coiling around the shaft all the way to the tip. This wand felt warm as his hand cradled it. Then a subtle feeling of confidence and gaiety filled his core.

"I quite like this one," Loki said. He pointed it toward the corner chair, giving it a swish and quick flick. "Wingardium leviosa."

The chair rose off the floor, carrying the startled Darcy along for the ride.

"I think we've found it," Ollivander confirmed. He whipped out his own wand, casting a counterspell to safely lower the chair to the floor again.

Darcy jumped to her feet, hurrying over. "Tell us all about his wand," she begged.

Mr. Ollivander was visibly impressed by her eagerness for details. "This wand is eleven inches long and sturdy, a very workable combination for a talented beginner. It's fashioned from dogwood, which makes it a fun-hearted specimen. It should be excellent for enchantments and charms, hexes probably as well, but certainly speaks to your friend's personality as a dogwood wand does enjoy participating in a thrilling quest or prank."

Darcy smirked and nudged Loki's shoulder.

"Also," he continued, "the core is dragon heartstring, very powerful and should prove this to be an ambitious wand."

"Thank you, sir," Loki said, his gaze tracing over every inch of the grain which had a slight luster to it. Then, with some regret, he slipped the wand back into its box and let the shopkeeper set it beside the register.

"Off to the chair," Ollivander quipped at Loki and focused on Darcy. "American. Muggle-born, I presume?"

"Uh huh," she said with a bobbing nod and started fidgeting.

Loki loved the way she fought off bouts of excitement and fear in turn. Her features were always so expressive, no matter her apparent age.

"You two play together often?" Ollivander asked. "Like two peas in a pod?"

"Until recently, we've mostly fought."

"Hmm… There is something about you two. I'm just not sure of the connection. Give me a moment," he said and sauntered into the stacks.

"Relax," Loki called over to Darcy as she continued to shift her weight from foot to foot.

"I'm nervous." She popped a strand of hair between her lips, sucking on the tip. "You got a cool wand. What if mine is lame because I'm not meant to do magic?"

"Here you are as magical as I am," Loki assured her. "Don't you trust me?"

"Maybe. Mostly."

Mr. Ollivander had three boxes with him when he emerged from the shadowy stacks. "I suspect from your constant moving about, dear girl, that you might be a good candidate for a sycamore wand." He took the time to open each box, setting them side by side on the counter. "Wands of this particular wood seek excitement. They crave use, but not monotony. Adventurers and duelists often do well with sycamore wands, which are highly sought after in all parts of the world."

He pulled out an off-white wand, which wasn't that long, perhaps eight inches, and held it out to her. "Sycamore and phoenix tail feather."

Darcy took the wand, swishing it at a pitiful, almost dead plant at the end of the counter, which instantly burst to life and started tearing itself apart leaf by leaf.

"Nope," Ollivander said, snatching the wand back and using his own to quiet the frolicking fern. "Let's try dragon heartstring." He switched wands, this time handing Darcy a much longer wand with a pale tan coloring and dark flecks.

As soon as the wand was in her hand, Darcy's face contorted into a severely sour expression. "I don't think so," she uttered and shoved it back into its box.

"Perhaps I was wrong." He cautiously handed her the third wand, which was stark white, but with small, reddish-brown flecks and detailed in a fairy-wing pattern at the top of the handle. "Unicorn hair."

She grasped it loosely at first, touching the pattern with her fingertips and slowly broke out in a smile. She pointed it into the center of the room, shouting, "Lumos!" A bright light flared from its tip, pushing back the shop's darkness.

"Well done," Loki praised, leaving the chair to stand with her and admire the wand's exquisite design.

Slowly the light dimmed and went out.

"I thought so," Mr. Ollivander said. He considered her for a few moments, looking pleased. "You must have a strong desire and determination to learn magic. This wand is ten and a half inches, springy, but durable. It will serve you loyally if you study hard and remember to live your life a little dangerously. The unicorn hair core will help guide and protect you in your adventures at Hogwarts."

Darcy was beaming as she surrendered the wand to him to be placed back in its box.

Hers was the more expensive of the two wands and would have taken more than the galleons her father had given her. So, Loki insisted on paying for her wand and she, in turn, bought his. Then they made a symbolic gesture of giving them to each other, which was silly, but suited their joyous mood just fine.

"Your names, please?" Mr. Ollivander asked. "I remember every wand I've made and to whom I matched it."

"Darcy Lewis, sir."

"Loki Odinson, sir."

"I think I'll be hearing those names more in the near future. Good day to you."

They wished him the same then slipped out, holding their boxes close as they ran to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch with their families.

"We should go," Loki said, stopping her at the door of the pub.

"But, we just got our wands," she whined. "I want to cast more spells."

"Later. We've been gone for hours. Thor and Jane might be missing us by now."

She pouted, frowning deeply at him.

He promised, "We'll come back soon."

Darcy asked with a grumble, "How do we get out?"

"Will yourself to separate from the avatar." Loki demonstrated, closing his eyes, focusing and then slipped right out of his younger form.

Still laden with disappointment, Darcy did as she was instructed, joining him in the part limbo state, but staring as the kids hurried for the table where the others were eating already.

"Remember the word to pass through?"

She nodded.

"Adventus," they said in unison, instantly spilling out of the mirror, tripping over themselves and collapsed into a heap on the carpet of Loki's room.

She'd managed to elbow him in the diaphragm when she fell on him. So, Loki was gasping for air while trying to determine if she was hurt at all.

Darcy rolled off of him, groaning and laughing at once. She remained sprawled on the floor beside him as she met his gaze and playfully uttered, "Dork."


	5. The Train

**Unsupervised - Chapter Five**

* * *

Darcy thought that Loki was fairly thick-skinned, but learned the hard way that he didn't take her 'dork' comment as good-naturedly as she'd offered it. After all, he'd done a difficult and generous thing for her, and she shouldn't have let her disappointment in the moment dictate her manners. The insensitivity won her an afternoon of avoidance and a cold shoulder through dinner and the group's evening movie.

Convinced that she had to make it up to him, Darcy got up early, hitting the town to purchase several egg, sausage and biscuit sandwiches and extra large fruit smoothies for everyone in their favorite flavors. Jane had just dragged herself out of the shower when Darcy got back and was thrilled with the change in the breakfast line up. Thor was also appreciative, happily accepting three sandwiches and a mango/peach smoothie.

Loki was still in a damper mood when he answered her knock.

Darcy held up the bag of sandwiches with one hand and a strawberry/banana smoothie in the other. "Good morning," she said cheerily.

He hesitated, seeming to contemplate his reaction and possibly her motives. Tentatively, he took her offerings and muttered, "Morning," as he moved to his bed to set down the bag and pull on his shoes, which he did manage while sampling his smoothie.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk yesterday. I did have a really good time," Darcy said quickly before her bravery could falter. It was challenging to keep eye contact because he had to be analyzing everything about her in that instant.

Though he gave a nod of acknowledgement, Loki chose to say nothing more to her until later at work when he asked about a particular report he needed that she'd filed away. Luckily, that was enough and the two of them were back to their usual gabbing by lunchtime.

Jane came in while they were eating to announce that she and Thor had been asked to attend another event at Tony Stark's place the next day. "It's business, not pleasure," she told them, as if Stark was capable of separating the two. "We won't be back until late and might actually stay over if things go longer than expected."

"So…" Darcy said, smiling widely, "this is when you tell us we don't have to come into work tomorrow. Right?"

"There's plenty of stuff around here to keep you two busy."

"Yeah, but we need a vacation day."

"Since when? You had a whole week off while we were gone to that conference."

"Oh, come on." Darcy feigned a pout. "It's not like you actually pay us to be here."

Irked by her attitude, Jane stewed for a bit before giving in with a hefty sigh. "Fine. You don't have to come in, but…" she held up a finger to emphasize her next point, "the Brewer analysis had better be on my desk by noon Friday."

"Easy peasy. Thanks."

Loki chuckled as Jane marched off. "Vacation day?"

"Harry Potter Day."

"Ah. I see." He gave another laugh.

Darcy rushed into Loki's room as soon as Jane and Thor were gone the next morning and was shocked to find him still asleep. "Wake up!" she screamed, bouncing on the edge of his bed until he shifted, tucking his head down beneath the covers.

"Go away."

She grabbed his blankets, whipping them back. "Harry Potter Day, remember?"

"I bet it isn't six o'clock yet. Go back to bed until at least eight," he said with a growl and tugged at the covers still grasped in her hand.

Darcy whined and pleaded with him, but Loki wouldn't have it. He cast a deafening spell on himself, rolled up in the blankets and fell promptly back to sleep.

At least this time she was able to call him a few choice names without hurting his feelings. Then she did go back to bed for a little while.

At promptly ten minutes after eight, they swallowed the last of their coffee and bites of toast and stepped up to the mirror. They gave the password and stepped through to King's Cross Station where their younger selves and families were attempting to find access to the 9 and 3/4 platform. They jumped into their avatars and followed Neville Longbottom and his grandmother to the correct barrier.

"Super cool," Darcy commented as they exited the wall to find the Hogwarts Express and a platform full of classmates and their loved ones.

"Give me kisses and hugs before you run off," Mrs. Lewis said, pulling Darcy into her embrace while Mr. Lewis was handing off her luggage to an attendant. Darcy gave both of them as much affection as she received. It had been a while since she'd had the pleasure of parental endearment.

Beside them, Frigga was fussing over her boys, straightening their collars and checking that their shirttails were tucked in. "Remember your manners," she gently lectured, "no showing off, and please keep an eye out for each other."

"Yeah, yeah," Thor said, stepping out of her reach. "You're not going to kiss us in front of all these people, are you?"

Frigga flushed a bit, but recovered quickly as Odin silently rebuked the older boy with a hard stare.

When Thor walked off without him, Loki told both parents, "If you decided to change your minds and take Thor home with you, I wouldn't mind."

Odin laughed heartily, but answered like he had insight into Loki's suggestion. "It's a big school, Son; and Thor will have his own interests."

Loki gave an unconvincing nod.

Darcy noticed that he allowed his mother to sneak him a hug and kiss on the cheek. She gave them a moment before poking him softly in the shoulder. "Shall we go?"

There was a round of goodbyes then Darcy and Loki boarded the train. The first couple cars were full. So, they kept moving toward the back, noting familiar faces as they went.

"First year," Darcy said, pointing out the blond Colin Creevey as they entered the third car. The boy was talking at a group that didn't appear interested in what he was saying as they spoke right over the top of him and shot only annoyed looks in his direction.

Colin noticed them as they drew near and stepped into the aisle to hold out his hand. "Colin Creevey," he said. "I'm a first year."

Darcy introduced herself, giving his hand a firm shake. "This is Loki. We're first years, too. Have you met any other first year students, Colin?"

"No," he admitted. "Shall we go on a hunt?"

"Why not," Darcy said, gesturing for him to take the lead as they continued toward the back of the train.

In the next car, they came upon Luna Lovegood who was hiding behind a copy of _The Quibbler_. "Hi," Darcy called out to get her attention over the students chatting around them. From their conversations, it appeared that the train was going to be leaving the station any minute.

Slowly the paper lowered, revealing the pale and light-haired girl whose eyes were pink and still wet with tears. "Oh, hello," she said softly, taking in the trio.

Darcy was startled and felt instantly sorry for the girl, wondering what could have upset her as she was generally portrayed as such an optimist.

"I'm Colin. This is Loki and Darcy. We're searching for the first year students."

"I'm Luna," she said. "There aren't many of us first years. My father said it's the smallest class in Hogwarts history, only six, he heard; and two of them are exchange students."

"That would be us," Loki said. "I'm from Asgard. Darcy is American."

"Brilliant," she said with a small grin and suggested they find somewhere they could all sit together.

The ride was mostly uneventful as they talked, sharing stories and details about their families first, which brought to light that Luna's mother had passed away less than two years ago. That fact probably explained some of her earlier upset.

They also shared the adventures of getting their new wands and what they knew about Hogwarts. Of course, Darcy and Loki had to hold back on that vast topic, which was exceptionally hard for Darcy, but in truth, Loki hadn't been talking much anyway.

After Luna had mentioned the four Hogwarts Houses, Colin wanted to know which house they all wanted to be in. To this, Luna said, "My parents were both in Ravenclaw, which would be perfectly wonderful for me, too. Though, I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff. I hear they can be quite agreeable."

"I would really like to be in Gryffindor," Colin admitted, "but people think of me as a bit of a wimp. So, I don't suppose that will happen."

"Don't be so sure," Darcy said. "The sorting hat probably sees more about us than we know ourselves."

"I hope so. Which house do you want, Darcy?"

Over the years, Darcy had taken several of those online quizzes that were supposed to tell which house you would be in, but had received mixed results. Five minutes ago, she probably would have said Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but if Luna was so favorable to Hufflepuff, she didn't feel the need to dismiss it outright.

Darcy shrugged. "Any house has its perks, I guess. Though, Gryffindor does have Harry Potter."

Colin eagerly agreed with that. He could hardly wait to meet the boy who had beat the darkest wizard of all time.

"What about you, Loki?" Luna inquired. "Which house do you want to be in?"

"Darcy is convinced I'll be in Slytherin," he stated coolly.

Colin's eyes went wide. "Really?! You think so?"

Luna was quick to point out, "Slytherins are often described as clever, determined and inventive people. They aspire to do great things." She looked impressed as she took him in. "Would you be ashamed of that?"

The corner of his mouth curled in a subtle smile. "No, I guess I wouldn't."

"I'll still be your friend," Colin promised.

"Me too," Darcy added, smiling and nudging his shoulder.

Loki grew quiet again, turning to watch out the window as the sun went down and the encroaching night grew more dense.

Thor tracked them down a little while before they arrived. He had Ginny Weasley with him. "We have to wear our robes for the sorting ceremony," he insisted and herded them to the luggage car to track down the garments.

The group continued the introductions while shifting heavy trunks around in search.

Ginny was also intrigued to hear that they were to be the smallest class ever in the school's history. "Who is the sixth student then?" she wanted to know, as Thor had been very forthcoming with the fact that he was older than them.

Though she did try to remember a name from her extensive reading of the series, Darcy couldn't recall any particular student. She looked to Loki, hoping he knew, but got a blank stare and casual shrug.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Ginny said before dashing off to rejoin Hermione and her brothers, who apparently were having fits about Harry and Ron missing the train.

"Are you staying out of trouble?" Thor asked Loki and Darcy.

"Nope," Darcy chimed in when Loki only looked away with a frown. "We're making a pact with the other first years to secretly take over the school by the time we graduate."

Thor laughed like that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. Though, Luna and Colin appeared sincerely keen on the idea.

"You'd better not tell anyone," Darcy threatened, "or we'll hex you."

"Whatever," Thor said dismissively. He pushed roughly past Loki and out of the car, leaving the four of them alone again.

"Your brother is kinda mean," Colin mentioned as they sauntered back, dodging a small swarm of butterflies with glaring technicolor wings, which someone had conjured, to retake their seats.

"My mother blames it on his age and friends," Loki uttered, rubbing at the sore spot on his chest where Thor had struck him, "but he'll never really grow out of it."

He looked absolutely miserable, slumped in his seat and staring out the window. Darcy actually felt like hugging him, but rationalized it to be a poor idea since inside that young boy was the mind and soul of an ancient being - and a very proud and temperamental one at that.


	6. The Sorting

**Unsupervised - Chapter Six**

* * *

Loki stared at his reflection in the window, lost in thought, until he felt someone slip something into his hand. He blinked back to attention then looked down to see a decorative box resting between his fingers.

"Chocolate frogs," Luna was telling the group while she paid the elderly woman standing in the aisle with the treat trolley. "Watch out; they really do jump."

Colin tore into his box then let out a joyous holler when the frog-shaped figure inside leapt onto his cheek and scurried to perch along the bridge of his nose, leaving a trail of chocolate footprints on his skin.

Darcy squealed with delight at this, lunging forward to trap the frog under her hands. When it calmed, she scooted it onto her hand and offered it back to Colin who'd been laughing endlessly.

"Great fun," he said, poking at the frog with his finger so it shifted about on his palm. "Looks like it's already worn out."

"The spell wears off quickly," Luna said. "People tend to not want to eat them if they keep moving."

Darcy opened hers next, diving in pursuit when the frog made a lively spring into the seat across the aisle. The spirited escape was short-lived and Darcy soon dropped into her seat with it in hand. She held up the frog, licking its back enthusiastically while it squirmed - an action that made Colin cringe and laugh in turn.

"I think I'll keep mine for later, if you don't mind," Loki said to Luna. He was smiling despite himself. "Thank you, though."

"Alright." Luna dropped her own box into the pocket of her robe. "I was thinking the same thing."

Moments later, a loud voice carried through the car, telling them that they'd arrive in about five minutes time and should leave their luggage on the train.

Five minutes seemed to pass very slowly, but finally a chorus of students began calling out, "We're here! We're here!" and the train came to a jolting stop.

They left their seats, joining the line to disembark. Loki remembered that first year students took the boats across the lake to the castle. So, he started looking for Hagrid the moment they were on the small platform. He actually shuddered, as the night was chilly and exceptionally dark with the moon hidden behind thick clouds.

"Hagrid!" yelled a voice near them. "Ron and Harry missed the train!"

Suddenly a dark form stepped close, towering over the lot of them with a small lantern swaying in its large hand.

"Don' yeh worry, Hermione," came Hagrid's jovial response. "I'm sure the headmaster'll know what ter do. Head on ter the carriages." The figure leaned forward, revealing a face that appeared to be mostly scraggly hair and beard. He asked, "Firs' years?"

"That's us," Darcy declared. "There's only six of us, you know?"

Amusement sparkled in the large man's eyes. "That I do. An' it appears that we're a couple short." He straightened, calling out over the milling crowd for the first years to make their way over.

Ginny rushed up with Thor at her side.

"Ah," Hagrid said, eying Thor. "I reckon' yer the second year transfer student."

Something about the giant man's appearance kept Thor from boasting. He stared up with bewilderment and managed a stiff nod.

Hagrid counted them, pointing with his massive finger. "We're still missin' som'un."

"Here she comes, Hagrid!" yelled the familiar voices of the Weasley twins from afar. "Have a good ride across the lake!"

Most of the students had moved to the other side of the platform so it wasn't hard to focus on the one small form that burst out of the mass and scurried toward them.

"Sorry," said a panting voice as the girl entered the meager lantern light.

To both Loki and Darcy's surprise, it was Jane! She was young and vibrant with bright brown eyes and her long hair pulled up into high, bouncy pigtails. Her grin was anxious as she surveyed their small group.

Darcy stared at Loki, her gaze questioning.

He had no explanation to offer her. So, he just shrugged.

Hagrid introduced himself then led them down the narrow path to the water's edge. "Not ter many of us," Hagrid said, indicating the numerous boats. "Yeh can each take yer own if yeh like, but no more 'en four in a boat."

Loki and Darcy scampered into the nearest boat, taking the front bench seat. Thor climbed in behind them then helped Jane. Loki almost laughed at the sight of them sitting together. Thor was tall and a bit bulky, while Jane was a petite stick of a thing, even standing an inch or so shorter than Darcy.

"Freaking sweet," Darcy whispered amusingly to him, also spying the odd couple.

Colin, Luna and Ginny had piled into a second boat; and their guide got his own.

Hagrid ordered the boats forward and they slipped smoothly across the water toward the castle, which stood tall and inspiring against a mountainous backdrop. The clouds parted to allow a peek at the starry heavens. Silvery moonlight danced on the surface of the lake in a spectacular display which reflected in Darcy's eyes as Loki looked at her.

"Kinda romantic," she uttered under her breath, captivated at the sight.

"Quite," he agreed, realizing that eleven year-olds wouldn't think that way.

In no time at all, they crossed beneath the cliff upon which the school stood, through a curtain of ivy and into a dark tunnel which let out at an underground harbor of sorts. They clamored out onto the rocks and followed quickly as Hagrid led them along another tunnel to a set of stone stairs where Minerva McGonagall awaited them, dressed in a pointy, wide-brimmed hat and her usual dark green robes.

"Here they are," the half-giant told the deputy headmistress. "Quiet bunch. Didn' give me a bit o' trouble."

McGonagall thanked him and he continued on without them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said to the group. She looked them over intently before starting into her speech about the welcoming feast, school houses and the sorting ceremony. It was practically verbatim to the one she gave in the first book, but Darcy didn't appear to mind as she was just as transfixed as the other five.

Once her information had been delivered, the professor lined them up and took them right into the Great Hall, past the long house tables to the bottom of the short stairs which led to the High Table where the teachers sat. All around them, people craned their heads to get a good look.

The headmaster stood from his spot mid-table and came around to stand at the golden pedestal directly ahead of them. "Normally, I do not speak before the sorting ceremony," he said to the quieting student body. "This year, as you can see, marks a most interesting occurrence. Tonight we sort only seven students, six of which are first years. Never before have so few been chosen to attend our great school. Even as headmaster, I do not fully understand the significance of this happening. So, let us make an extra effort to help these new students feel welcome."

Dumbledore retook his seat and McGonagall carried over a tall, wooden stool and an old, ratty-looking wizard's hat. The moment she set the hat atop the stool, it began to sing its song.

Darcy shot Loki a giddy grin as she quietly mouthed the words of the tune in time with the hat. He smiled back, shaking his head at her enthusiasm. He considered this a truly 'dork' moment, but chose not to say so in case it ruined her mood.

Applause broke out in the hall as the song ended, though their little group only fidgeted nervously as McGonagall brandished a rather short piece of parchment from within her robes. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and asked that they come forward when she read their names aloud.

"Colin Creevey."

"Be brave," Darcy whispered in encouragement to Colin as he stepped between her and Loki to climb the stairs.

His face was ghostly pale as he settled on the stool and the hat was set upon his head. There were several moments of tense silence then the hat declared loudly, "Gryffindor!"

Colin leapt from the stool as the hat was lifted free. On his way to the boisterously celebrating Gryffindor table, he slowed long enough to give Darcy a high-five (as the Midgardians call it).

"Jane Foster."

Petite Jane was already on the stool by the time Loki turned back. Her legs were so short, he couldn't help wondering how she'd managed to get up there so fast. Then, the hat came down, catching somewhat on her pigtails.

"God, I wish I had my phone," Darcy leaned in close to whisper. "I'd video this for sure."

"Ravenclaw!" yelled the hat a moment later; and Jane fled to their table amid the cheering.

"Darcy Lewis," McGonagall called next.

Darcy froze, taking in a deep breath and catching Loki's eye before starting up the stairs. Loki could hear her muttering to herself, "Don't trip. Don't panic. Don't throw up."

She made it to the stool without incident, yet looked exceptionally nervous as she sat down. Her gaze sought him out just as McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it slipped down to cover her eyes.

Several seconds ticked by. Loki realized that he was worried too, hoping that she was alright under there and that the hat would see her potential for greatness. He truly wished for her happiness, especially when their friendship might be at stake with this outcome.

Suddenly the hat seemed to straighten and puff out right before it announced, "Slytherin!"

It felt like the bottom fell right out of Loki's stomach. Slytherin? But Darcy was a muggle-born. Was that even allowed?

The hat came off, revealing a wide-eyed Darcy, who stared back at him in horror.

The polite clapping of the staff and other houses quickly dulled down as the silence and leering expressions at the Slytherin table became more noticeable.

McGonagall leaned close, whispering something to Darcy who slowly climbed down and shuffled cautiously toward the silent table and sat on the very end of the bench.

"Oh no," Luna said softly. "Think she'll be alright?"

"I don't know," Loki admitted. He felt a little light headed because his heart was pounding within his chest.

McGonagall continued with the sorting, calling up Luna, who made Ravenclaw, of course.

"Loki Odinson."

Loki moved to the stool, though he kept looking over toward Darcy, wanting so badly to console her.

"Oh my," said the sorting hat as it came to rest upon his head, balancing on the tips of his ears and blocking his view. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"What?" Loki's attention shifted instantly to the musty darkness around him. "What do you mean?"

"You're not even a half breed," the hat said, sounding almost smug with this declaration. "You're full giant, only severely stunted."

Such a stir of emotion awakened in him that Loki wasn't sure if he was more angry or hurt. Again he wished that he'd made some changes to this world he'd created. Never had it occurred to him that his true parentage would become an issue.

"Don't fret, lad," the hat said quickly, taking on a more soothing tone. "I was just surprised, that's all. There's still a place for you at Hogwarts."

Loki sighed and tried to calm himself. "In Slytherin?"

"Yes, if that is where you wish to be. Though, Ravenclaw would surely benefit from your great mind; and the loyalty of the Hufflepuffs could soothe your troubled heart some."

He considered these words, but affirmed, "I want to be with my friend Darcy in Slytherin."

"Very well," the hat said and yelled out Loki's choice to the entire hall.

Deaf to the cheers and clapping, Loki searched out Darcy as soon as his vision was clear again and hurried to join her at the Slytherin table. "It's alright," he told her immediately. "We're together."

She looked a bit sick and tears threatened in the corners of her eyes. She shrank away from the hard stares of the other Slytherins, leaning against him. "I'm a Slytherin," she said dramatically and sniffled.

Loki gently teased, "It actually explains a lot if you think about it."

Darcy gave him a stern nudge with her shoulder.

"Well, you did say you wanted to take over the school."

At the front of the hall, the sorting hat put both Ginny Weasley and Thor in Gryffindor.

"Well, that's not at all surprising," Loki muttered.

Through Headmaster Dumbledore's welcoming speech, Loki noticed that healthier colors were making their way back onto Darcy's features. By the time they finished _singing_ the school song and the feast began, she was smiling again and returned a wave from Luna.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies had spread the word up and down the table. So, all of the other Slytherins scooted away, leaving the two of them sitting alone.

"Snobs," Darcy said, knowing her low tone wouldn't reach them.

Loki filled his plate. At least this way, they didn't have to share the tantalizing foods laid out before them.

"If we pig out here," Darcy asked, "will we still be full when we get back to the apartment?"

"I'm not sure." He dumped a heaping spoonful of gravy on his potatoes. "Let's give it a try and see what happens."

They ate in silence for awhile, Loki downing at least twice as much food as Darcy. Then a shadow fell over them from behind; and they turned to find a surly Professor Snape.

"Miss Lewis, Mr. Odinson," he said, "come with me."

They got up from the table and followed him out of the Great Hall while the Slytherin students scowled and gossiped. "My office is… occupied at the moment," the potions teacher said, ushering them into a classroom on the second floor. "We're dealing with another incident this evening. Have a seat. I will return with the headmaster presently."

Loki assumed he was referring to Harry and Ron's arrival in the flying car, but was confused why he and Darcy had been singled out.

"This can't be good," Darcy said when Snape had gone. She pulled her wand from the pocket of her robe, studying its craftsmanship with a sullen expression.

"I'm sorry, Darcy," Loki said, flopping down in a chair across the desk from her. "I didn't think this whole experience would be so distressing."

She nodded, but said nothing more.

When Professor Snape returned, he not only had Dumbledore with him, but the other Heads of House, too.

"What is this about?" Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, asked as soon as he spotted Loki and Darcy.

"Yes," Dumbledore asked, looking to Snape, "what is this about, Professor Snape?"

With all eyes on him, Snape announced, "I cannot have these two in my house. They must be re-sorted."

Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, gasped and held her hand over her heart like she'd never heard such a shocking thing.

The headmaster responded with an eerily calm tone, though his eyes were intense. "Never in all the years of this school have we sorted a student a second time."

McGonagall drew nearer to Loki and Darcy. "Why would you suggest that?"

"Miss Lewis is a muggle-born. Mr. Odinson was adopted from giants. I simply cannot guarantee their safety should they remain in Slytherin."

"The whole school knows?" Loki asked, rising to his feet. His stomach began to feel unsettled.

"No, my boy," Dumbledore assured him. "Your adoptive parents informed me of your situation. Only these teachers know - not that being adopted or a giant are anything of which to be ashamed."

"Headmaster," Snape implored him, "some of the oldest pure-blood families have children in my house."

Dumbledore put up his hand to silence Snape as Darcy slowly stood.

"Can I say something?"

"Please do?" Dumbledore said.

"At first, I didn't want to be in Slytherin," she admitted, "but when the sorting hat was on my head, I asked it to put me in the house where I could learn the most about myself." She fidgeted, reaching up to collect a lock of hair between her fingers. She held off sucking on it; though Loki could tell she wanted to by the way her hand lingered near her mouth. Then she firmly insisted, "I want to stay in Slytherin with Loki. We'll take care of each other because we're friends."

Sprout hurried over to put a plump, supportive arm around Darcy's shoulders. "Oh, you are a dear girl."

Next, everyone's attention moved to Loki.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Mr. Odinson?" the headmaster inquired.

Loki was conflicted and had to look away to avoid their stares. There was so much spinning in his head that he didn't think he'd be able to speak.

McGonagall wanted to help. She asked Loki, "Would you like the opportunity to be placed in another house?"

"No," he said, surprising himself with the fervor of his response. "Darcy and I are worthy of Slytherin. If we must prove that, then we will."

Snape studied Loki and Darcy as he stepped through the other teachers. "My apologies," he said coolly. Though, it was unclear whom he addressed. "I appear to have misspoken."

"Let's return to the feast," Dumbledore suggested. "The desserts should be out by now; and I do fancy a nice treacle tart."

McGonagall agreed and stepped out of the classroom with him.

"Good luck with these two, Professor Snape," Flitwick quipped as he headed for the door. "I think you'll have your hands full."

Before her own departure, Sprout told the Head of Slytherin, "I haven't any new students at all this year; and with them being such good friends, I'm actually quite jealous."

Snape acknowledged her sentiments with a nod, but was silent long after the others were gone.

"Professor," Loki eventually asked when Snape's staring grew unbearable for him, "may we go?"

"Yes," he said uneasily. "At the end of the feast, however, I will escort you to the Slytherin common room myself."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," they said in turn and hurried back to the hall.

The whole of Slytherin House froze as they walked in and sat back down. Loki and Darcy ignored them the best they could as they sampled the various sweets provided by the kitchens.

When the feast was over and the prefects of the other houses gathered up the new students for their first trip to their common rooms, Professor Snape did descend from the High Table. He chose to wait for the majority of his students to leave ahead of them before leading Loki and Darcy from the Great Hall and into the lower levels of the castle.

"As you are my only first year students, I have the option of putting you with the second years or allowing you to have your own rooms." He paused for a moment, perhaps to give them a chance to offer a preference, then added, "For your safety, I think we'll keep with the tradition of separate rooms."

They moved along the dark corridors for a bit longer, stopping unexpectedly at a stone wall, which Loki found to be quite unremarkable in appearance. Only when Snape uttered the password 'chizpurfle' and the wall opened up to reveal a passage, did Loki notice a particularly odd-shaped notch in the wall across the way that should be useful in finding the spot later.

All laughter and discussions ceased as Professor Snape entered the common room with Loki and Darcy on his heels. The Head of House took in those gathered with a stern, sweeping glance. "Off to bed," he ordered them. "Perhaps with proper rest, you can start off this year not acting like a complete bunch of dunderheads."

Loki and Darcy stood there while the students filtered out before Snape showed them to their rooms. At Darcy's door, he informed her that all the dormitories had basic spells in place to allow only the inhabitants of that room, the house elves, the headmaster or himself to enter. He still suggested she use caution at all times and shooed her off to bed as well.

Loki's room was in an entirely different corridor accessed from a second staircase in the common room. Snape stepped in while Loki was trying to peer through the one wall made entirely of glass. "We're under the lake," he said casually. "During the day, you'll have quite a view out that window."

"Did your room have such a window when you were a first year, sir?"

"Yes. All of the Slytherin dormitories have them."

Turning back to him, Loki tried to think of what else to say. He knew more about Severus Snape than he could let on; and the exhilaration of being in his presence was overshadowed by the fact that the mysterious double-agent had tried to pawn them off on other houses.

"Did we make you angry, sir? When we wouldn't agree to be re-sorted?"

His tone and expression were strangely soft when he answered. "Not at all, Mr. Odinson. Though, I do hope that neither of us has made a grave mistake."

Snape left then, closing the door firmly behind him.

Loki surveyed the large, mostly empty space as it held only the single bed and trunk, but could easily have fit at least a half-dozen more. He decided that he had no interest in staying the night and slipped out of his avatar.

The limbo state allowed him to pass easily through the door. He backtracked to the common room where he found the older Darcy lingering near one of the large fireplaces.

She noticed his approach. "Weird day, huh?"

He agreed, but didn't elaborate on his own feelings. He gave the common room another inspection, realizing that it wasn't that inviting with its spartan furnishings and drab color scheme. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He let her leave first, waiting a few seconds after she'd disappeared to speak the password himself. As he'd hoped, Darcy was clear of the mirror by the time he emerged.

She stood with her hands on her stomach. "Nope. Still feel hungry."

Loki was hungry, too, but not starving like he normally would be after a whole day of not eating.

The clock at the bedside showed that it was only seven thirty. So, they convened to the kitchen to heat up leftovers and concoct their cover story for when Jane and Thor got home.

Somehow, they managed to avoid talking about anything related to Hogwarts the rest of the evening.


	7. The Torment

**Unsupervised - Chapter Seven**

* * *

It became apparent through the rest of the week that Jane and Thor were up to something. At the lab, every small decision was suddenly presented for discussion as if Loki and Darcy had equal say in the projects. Lunchtime became a daily group activity where they all sat around the same small table with Jane and Thor trying a bit too hard to engage in conversations. They took them out for dinners and offered to watch television or play cards and board games together. It was weird.

"I don't get it," Darcy told Loki on Saturday when they'd managed to sneak off to the laundromat while Jane and Thor were 'entertaining' themselves in the bedroom. "Do they know about the mirror? Are they trying to keep us under surveillance?"

"Doubtful." Loki was folding pairs of her underwear, the only clothing he appeared willing to touch. "They've made a bold step forward in their relationship. I think they're trying to determine our feelings on the matter."

"They don't need our permission. Why would they care what we think?"

Loki shrugged. "I can only guess, but it does appear that our approval holds some importance to them."

"Well, we'd better figure out a way to reassure them or we'll never get back to our Potter play."

He studied her with a look that was both uncertain and mildly surprised.

Darcy decided that he had an issue with her wording. "Have you got a better nickname for it?"

After some consideration, he admitted that he didn't.

"You built that world for me, yet the idea of it still bothers you, huh?"

He pretended to be distracted with his folding, albeit very poorly.

A few moments later, Darcy noticed him admiring one of her lacy black bras and snatched it out of his grasp. "Don't be a perv, dude," she teased, balling up the garment and tossing it toward her basket. "Fold some of your own stuff."

With that chastisement, he stopped folding altogether, taking one of the seats along the window behind her. He appeared to lose himself in thought. So, Darcy left him alone to retrieve the last load from the drier.

Several moments later, he said, "Maybe, we shouldn't go back to Hogwarts."

"No, no, no," she softly argued, abandoning the chore to sit next to him. "Why?"

"There are problems. I should have put more thought and work into the project."

"Life is full of problems," Darcy countered, acting pouty. "Don't be a quitter. It sets a very bad example for me; and I'm impressionable."

That comment won her a temporary smile from him, but he was avoiding her gaze.

"You know it doesn't bother me that you're adopted, right?"

He nodded.

"Or, that your real parents are ginormous?"

Another nod, somewhat hesitant this time.

"So, cheer up." She returned to the table, picking up silky red and black pairs of panties and dangling them in front of him. "I'll let you fold these if you stop moping."

He chuckled, reluctantly pushing to his feet to join her at the table again. He took the panties, eying them appreciatively. "You do realize that I'd much rather see these on you."

She'd figured that was the case, but to have him come right out and say it was unexpected and caused a flutter deep in her stomach. In an attempt to hide her reaction from him, Darcy turned away, shifting piles of clothes into their baskets.

He quickly interpreted her silence, being mindful. "Should I apologize?"

She shook her head, forcing herself to calm.

He'd never hidden the fact that he was attracted to her. He certainly stared a lot. Their flirting was a useful tool in the right situations and had been pretty innocent so far. Of course, his interest would only escalate if she continued to wave her unmentionables at him.

They finished up in a strained silence then stacked and carried the baskets out to the van for the drive home.

The next morning, Darcy and Loki got up early for toaster pastries and coffee before slipping into the mirror. With it being Sunday, they figured they could be away at least half of the day before Thor and Jane got suspicious.

Darcy appeared in her dormitory room to find her avatar slowly dragging herself out of bed for what was to be her first day of classes. It amused Darcy to realize that in this reality it was Monday, not Sunday. Also, if they merged she would have to get ready a second time as she'd already showered, dressed and brushed her hair and teeth before entering the pocket dimension.

Instead of jumping in, Darcy chose to hang out for a bit, admiring the brightening view through the private aquarium window, while the girl pulled on her uniform and robes. Other than the window, the large and empty space was depressing, constructed from dark stone and devoid of character.

When Darcy snapped back to attention, she found Little Darcy had wandered off. So, she slipped into the corridor to search, soon finding the sizeable shared bathroom with at least three dozen girls inside, crowding around the sinks and mirrors.

Little Darcy stood alone at the farthest sink from the door, brushing her teeth. As she sauntered close, Darcy realized the girl was turning pink with embarrassment at all the hostile glares cast in her direction.

Slytherin students didn't get that much attention in the books and movies. So, Darcy didn't know any of these girls. Truthfully, she didn't really care to know, but that attitude wasn't going to help her get through the school year with them.

Little Darcy had moved on to brushing her hair and was gathering it back for a ponytail when one of the other girls two sinks away called out, "Hey, Lewis," which caused her to startle. "I hear your parents are _muggles_," the girl said, emphasizing the last word with disgust.

Little Darcy didn't answer, just turned back to the mirror to finish her hair as the pink on her features deepened.

Darcy moved toward the older girl, thoughtlessly passing right through the sea of black, gray and green-clad figures. She'd teased people at various times throughout her own life, but she understood the difference between playful banter and bullying.

She was leaning closer, preparing to issue some threat that the bully wouldn't hear anyway, when Darcy saw her slip a wand out of her robes. _Uh oh,_ she thought. There was a sudden streak of light, which passed right through her and hit Little Darcy in the side of the face.

A few tense moments passed as everyone in the room gaped at the first year who was holding the side of her head in shock. Then bright, grass green color engulfed her dark locks from roots to ponytail tip and the room erupted into mocking laughter.

Darcy was instantly livid as her younger self burst into tears and ran from the room, holding her arms over her head.

"Oh, it is so on," Darcy declared with a growl before marching out in pursuit.

Little Darcy had slammed her door and flung herself onto the bed, clutching a pillow close as she wept into it.

"Don't worry, Mini-Me," Darcy consoled from the bedside. "We're going to whip ourselves into shape."

Loki came knocking at her door a bit later. Darcy had taken over the avatar by then, wiped away the tears and was assessing the hair situation. She opened the door, sighing softly at his surprised reaction to her dilemma.

"What happened?"

"A present from our housebitches."

He frowned, "Did you try the standard counterspell?"

"No." The idea hadn't crossed her mind. She'd been too emotional to think that far.

"Want me to try?" he asked, reaching into his pocket for his wand.

A small gaggle of girls passed in the hallway, staring and snickering. Darcy glared at them until they disappeared down the stairs. "You know…" she said decidedly, "I'm going to leave it just like this."

"Why?" Loki asked, his eyes troubled.

"The green isn't so bad really. I went punk for a little while in high school, mostly purple and pink streaks, though." She joked, "I nearly gave my mom an aneurism."

"Darcy, I don't think you should."

"Relax." She zipped up her robe, closing her door as she stepped out with him. "Be a pal and try to act normal."

The journey through the common room and out of the dungeons seemed so long and tedious with the attention she drew from the Slytherin students. In fact, one boy tripped her, the fall scraping her hands and knees up a bit, and then at least three other people tried the same. Also, Draco Malfoy pulled her ponytail in passing and flipped her hair holder off into the crowds never to be seen again.

In the Great Hall, Loki and the disheartened Darcy had barely settled at the Slytherin table and began filling their plates when a scowling Professor McGonagall hurried over.

"Miss Lewis, explain yourself," she said sternly.

Darcy bolstered her resolve and gestured to her plate. "I'm eating breakfast."

"I can see that. Your hair is green."

The students all around them were staring and listening. The whole of Slytherin was sniggering.

"I know that, Professor. Is there a problem with showing a little house spirit?"

McGonagall stiffened. "Hogwarts has very specific grooming and dress codes." She drew her wand, using the counterspell "finite" to dissolve the color. "I suggest you read through the school rules, Miss Lewis. Since you're new, this lack of judgment will only cost Slytherin five house points. Do not let it happen again."

"Yes, ma'am," Darcy said, waiting for the witch to head away before glancing down the table to observe the expressions of her housemates, who weren't at all pleased with the deduction in points before they'd managed to earn any.

"Happy?" Loki inquired. "Now they hate you more."

Darcy shrugged, convinced she'd won a small victory.

Because there were only six students in their year, they were scheduled to have all their lessons together; and Potions was the first class on Mondays. So, after breakfast, Darcy and Loki rushed back to their dorms to collect the textbooks and things they needed.

When the attempted trippings persisted, soon to be joined with spitting and name-calling, Loki insisted that she stay behind him in the hallways; and they ran as much and fast as possible so fellow Slytherins didn't have time to react before the youngsters had passed them by.

Potions wasn't at all like Darcy expected. Instead of a welcome or even that speech about brewing fame and putting a stopper in death like in the book, Professor Snape just fired endless questions at them, most of which they couldn't answer. In the end, Jane had managed to win a couple points for Ravenclaw by knowing panax quinquefolius was the scientific name for american ginseng and that is was most commonly used in healing potions. Then Snape gave them a chapter to read in their texts with the assignment to write a foot of parchment on the beginning principles of good potion making. Darcy, however, was assigned an extra six inches to her paper because of the hair incident at breakfast.

"Where did you learn about ginseng?" Luna asked Jane as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts together.

"My father is a scientist," she said. "He knows lots about plants, animals, space, rocks and minerals. He tells me stuff."

Right at that moment, a thick haze of white powder blew into their faces, stinging their eyes and choking their lungs as they breathed in. Darcy tried to wipe at her eyes, but her hands and robes were now covered in fine chalk dust and it took a while for her to see anything. Then the figure of a dopey little man with narrow orange eyes, black hair and dressed in gaudy, multicolored garb materialized in front of them.

"Baddy baddy morning, Firsties," he said with a cackle and poured a full bucket of chalk pieces over them as they cowered and continued to cough.

"Enough, Peeves!" shouted an authoritative voice and Percy, George and Fred Weasley dashed down the corridor to herd the youngsters toward the nearest staircase. Luckily, the poltergeist threw only a few more pieces of chalk then lost interest and wandered off.

"What a mess," Ginny groaned while her brothers worked to shake and pat the dust off of them all.

"Peeves is horrible," Percy said, "but he's been here since the opening of the school and few can control him. He's always extra hard on the first years. Come on. I memorized Ginny's schedule at breakfast. I can walk you lot to class."

Darcy thanked the three brothers for their assistance then Percy again when they reached Defense Against the Dark Arts without further incident. "It's a prefect's duty to help maintain order," he insisted before departing.

As expected, Gilderoy Lockhart made a dramatic entrance into the classroom. He gave a long self-glorifying speech that caused Darcy to roll her eyes. Loki didn't appear impressed either. The other students, however, were adamantly watching and listening as the charlatan pranced about. Only after a few minutes did the teacher take actual notice of them.

"Good heavens!" he cried. "What happened to your robes?"

"Peeves," Ginny told him. "He dumped chalk dust on us."

Loki straightened in his chair. "Have you ever bested a poltergeist, Professor?"

"Yes, I have," Lockhart said immediately and broke into details of when he'd encountered a rather nasty one in an old castle in Scotland.

Darcy stood, interrupting his tale. "Teach us how to handle Peeves then," she challenged. "It would be a valuable and practical lesson, I would think."

"Well…" Lockhart said, momentarily faltering. He paced and tapped his chin as if in contemplation. "Poltergeists can be especially difficult. Perhaps if you were older, more experienced students."

"Oh, please?" Jane begged, her eyes big and hopeful. "The whole school would be impressed if we could manage to teach Peeves a lesson."

Luna nodded. "Can we try?"

"If anyone could direct us properly," Loki added, "it would be you, sir."

He thought about it a while longer then broke out in one of his ridiculously toothy grins. "How can I say no to such eager pupils? I see in your bright, shining eyes that you all crave to follow in my prestigious footsteps to become notable adventurers and banishers of foul denizens. Yes, yes; very well." He promptly wrote up hall and library passes and sent them on to the library to do research. Since they'd been scheduled for double periods of D.A.D.A., the understanding was that they'd have the rest of the morning for fact-finding and would reconvene the following Monday to go over what they'd discovered with him.

Darcy found the situation intriguing and comical, especially when Colin asked, "Did we just get away with something shifty?" and they all laughed.

Madam Pince pounced the moment they strolled into the library, scrutinizing their passes with great suspicion. By the time she was convinced of their authenticity a large portion of their allotted time was gone. Then she ignored them when asked for directions to any books about poltergeists.

It was Jane's suggestion that they split up, each taking a different row to see what they could find. They collected a daunting stack of volumes, but eliminated some as they began to skim through. By time for lunch, they had narrowed it down to seven favorable texts that would require careful reading. So, they each checked out one with Jane volunteering for the extra responsibility of reading the last book.

"Let's keep this quiet," Ginny said.

"Right," Colin agreed. "We don't want the older kids finding out until we've already walloped Peeves."

They all made the promise. Then Darcy and Loki stayed behind while the others went to lunch.

"I assume it's time to go?" Darcy asked, examining Loki's look.

"We really should."

"We can't take our books. How are we going to get through them and finish Snape's homework?"

"We don't have Potions again until Wednesday morning. Besides, the avatars continue on with our responsibilities when we're not here. It will get done."

"I'm not going to learn anything if Mini-Me is doing all the work," Darcy said, holding the library book tight against her front. "Can we stay one more hour?"

Loki didn't want to give in, but Darcy flashed him a pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top look and he soon caved, following her back into the library to find a quiet nook to start reading about supernatural entities.


	8. The Lie

**Unsupervised - Chapter Eight**

* * *

Loki had invested so much time and energy to the art of deceit that it was impossible to not see the opportunities for trickery and lies all around him. He resisted most urges to manipulate and maneuver because Thor, Jane and Darcy had become quite skilled at reading him. Such attempts usually annoyed Thor, angered Jane and disappointed Darcy. Of all those reactions, the latter mattered the most to him; and someday, he hoped to figure out why.

Despite his best efforts to 'play nice' and 'keep his nose clean', Loki still felt that he was living a lie; and Thor silently reminded him of it every day in little ways that he surely didn't realize. The lie showed in Thor's smile when Loki and Darcy shared an inside joke or laugh. Or, in his eyes every time Loki forgot to be snarky with him, praised Darcy's ideas or completed a task without being asked.

The lie lived within Loki's restraint and care. It was, in fact, a truth that undermined everything he'd achieved; and like a cancer, it was eating away at him, causing a growing, powerful discomfort that wouldn't have existed in the past - not before _her_.

It was Monday morning, hands down the worst day of every week. Loki woke exceptionally early and was unable to go back to sleep. He dressed and shuffled down to the kitchen to make coffee and contemplate.

It was still dark outside when Thor joined him, pouring himself a cup of the brew. He took the stool beside Loki, staring off into his own thoughts and being much too quiet.

"Just say it," Loki muttered when the silence dragged on.

Thor put down his cup. "Changes are coming at the laboratory," he said softly. "Jane is moving all the projects to one of Stark's facilities. So, we'll be looking for a new place to live closer to that location."

"I see." His stomach twinged and churned. It could have been from drinking too much coffee without eating, though he suspected the real culprit was the question he knew was coming. It was the same question at the heart of every doubt lately.

"So...?"

"You want to know my intentions," Loki interrupted. "If I still plan to leave."

His brother gave a slight nod. "Do you?"

"Yes," he said immediately, before he considered the scope of what that one word meant.

Thor's head bowed and he glanced away, but he wasn't quick enough to hide the regret. "Very well," he said stiffly. "I won't be visiting Asgard for a couple weeks yet. When I do, I'll discuss the matter with Father."

"Good."

"Don't mention the move to Darcy," Thor requested. "You know how poorly she can react to change. I think Jane wants to explain it to her."

Sentiment squoze Loki's heart in that moment. Surely, it was nothing, a mere shadow of uncertainty, which would pass if he didn't dwell on it.

At work that week, Loki noticed that Darcy was especially perky. She took to wearing her earbuds, swaying and twirling and be-bopping around the lab to her tunes. Sometimes she sang along. Loki didn't really mind that because her good moods wore off on all of them to some degree.

In the evenings, Darcy would rush through dinner then sneak off to Hogwarts the first chance she got. Loki went along, of course, to keep an eye on her. They honed their observation and evasion tactics for surviving among their fellow Slytherins, attended classes as much as possible and actually did some of the reading assignments themselves, leaving the paper-writing to the avatars.

Of all the subjects, Loki preferred Charms. In their first class, Professor Flitwick had awarded him ten house points for being the first one to make his feather fly. (Thankfully, Darcy hadn't let out the secret that Loki had already successfully performed that spell the first day he got his wand in Diagon Alley.) By the end of the hour, they had all flown their feathers and moved on to levitating heavier things like inkwells and books, which don't mix so well when they drop unexpectedly on your worktable or head.

Their next Potions class went more smoothly than the first. Professor Snape talked them through a simple sleeping draft then had them pick partners and have a go at replicating it. For the sake of safety, Loki volunteered to be Darcy's partner and kept a close eye on everything she did from measuring to adding and stirring the ingredients. He was committed to not get blown up or tempt Snape to take away any house points. Darcy appeared to be equally determined; and beamed brightly when Snape eyed their cauldron in passing and didn't offer a single criticism.

Loki wasn't so keen on Astronomy or Herbology and planned to skip them as much as possible. History of Magic was beyond awful, just as boring as the books described. Even Darcy agreed that they should never ever, EVER return to that class.

Transfiguration was considered one of the more difficult subjects, but made the top of Loki's list of favorites, too. Professor McGonagall tasked them with turning beetles into buttons, which proved to be far more fun than any of them had first imagined. Failures were entertaining as the bugs scampered about in freakish hybrid forms. On the other hand, a success won both a house point from McGonagall and cheers from the other students.

When the professor stepped out of the classroom for a few minutes, Colin, Darcy and Loki got the idea to line a bunch of beetles up then frantically tried to change each before they could race across the floor to a finish line drawn with some chalk. Surprisingly, when McGonagall returned, she didn't seem quite so stern when she sent them back to their seats. Perhaps, she was impressed with the number of buttons they'd transfigured during the short and friendly competition.

On Fridays, the first year students were scheduled for double Potions in the morning then what was described as Broom Flight Class after lunch. Apparently, they were all excited about the chance to fly on a broom. So much so, that they were almost useless to Snape through Potions. He could have slipped just about anything into his lecture from an amusing parable to the recipe for a really delicious no-bake cheesecake and none of them would have noticed. The threat of detention and a pop quiz certainly got their attentions though; and they somehow focused long enough to finish class.

After lunch, they raced down the front stairs, across the grounds to a stretch of flat ground at the edge of the forbidden forest where Madam Hooch awaited their arrival. She'd already laid out six matching broomsticks in a line in front of her and seemed impatient to begin.

"Stand with a broom on your right," she instructed, waving them closer. "Put your hand out, palm down, and say 'Up!'"

Six eager children called the command with great fervor, yet not a single stick budged, let alone flew into hand. They tried again and again, finally coaxing some life out of the battered brooms as they shook, bucked and rolled in the grass.

"At least we've got one flier in the bunch," Hooch commented at the end of the hour when Ginny managed a short hover. Colin had at least summoned his broom to hand a few times, unlike the rest of them. Gesturing to Darcy, Loki, Luna and Jane, the teacher declared, "You four are going to have an additional class tomorrow morning with me near the quidditch pitch."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Jane argued.

"Miss Foster, I am completely within my rights to assign additional practice if I see fit to do so," Madam Hooch said harshly then gathered her broomsticks and headed off for the castle.

"Bum luck," Colin said. "Glad it's not me. I'm planning to take my camera out tomorrow. Maybe get a few more pictures of Harry."

With the mention of Harry, Ginny turned a little pink and chose to run off. Loki and Darcy exchanged a knowing look then abandoned their avatars to return to the apartment for the night.

The moment Loki followed her out of the mirror, Darcy said with a soft groan, "That was depressing."

"We'll get it. Don't worry," Loki tried to reassure her, but she continued to pout. He walked her out to the hall, hesitating in the doorway to watch her slip into her room.

As Loki turned, he caught sight of Jane's form lurking in the dark near the girls' bathroom and realized that she must have seen Darcy leave his bedroom. Saying nothing to her, Loki shut his door and went to bed.

* * *

Early the next morning, Darcy woke Loki and convinced him to jump back into the mirror to attend the Saturday morning flying class. In reality, it was only Friday for them and a bit of a risk to be Potter playing before work, but she was so disheartened by her poor performance the day before, that she wanted to redeem herself.

The common room, corridors and Great Hall were mostly empty as they hurried to grab a bite to eat and get out to the pitch. The grass was damp with dew and hints of early frost. A cool breeze nipped at their noses, ears and fingers as Darcy and Loki shivered and waited for Jane and Luna, who showed up wearing their knitted scarves and gloves.

Madam Hooch soon appeared. She took the group to the storage shed where the brooms were kept and got them fast to practicing. They had to successfully call their broomsticks to hand a few times before the instructor let them try takeoffs and landings. They were all shaky and pitiful at it, but no one got seriously hurt from falling off (only a few scuffs between them) and Hooch dismissed class a quarter past the hour.

"Hey look," Jane said as the four of them came around the pitch toward the castle. "There's Colin!"

Colin was indeed present, a small figure among a large group of people, most of whom were dressed in quidditch robes and carrying brooms. Darcy recognized they were the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams and a few others.

It didn't take long to realize that some sort of argument had broken out. Then suddenly Ron Weasley whipped out his spellotaped wand, there was a flash of light and he doubled over as if in pain.

Their foursome had closed in by then. Loki took Darcy's arm, bringing her to a stop. "This isn't good," he whispered. "Let's go."

Darcy looked from him back to the group where the Slytherins were chortling, Ron was now throwing up slugs and Harry and Hermione dragged him off in the direction of Hagrid's house amid Colin's frantic picture-taking.

"Ew! So gross!" Jane exclaimed and gagged, just loud enough to draw Draco Malfoy's attention to their little troupe.

"There's some more," he declared, handing off his rather impressive broomstick to free up his hands as he strolled toward the first years. "Mudbloods. Such a waste to the school."

When he drew out his wand, pointing it toward Jane, Darcy leaped between them, which only intensified his anger. "You are a disgrace to Slytherin, Mudblood," Draco said with a cruel sneer and cast the 'Eat Slugs!' curse at her.

A terrible feeling of fullness and creepy-crawly-ness bloated her stomach; and Darcy knew she was in for the worst moment of her entire life. As a flood of ick started up her throat, Darcy did the first thing she could think of to get back at the platinum-haired weasel. Lunging forward, Darcy spewed a forceful wave of small slugs, slime and her oatmeal from breakfast right into Draco's smug face and down the front of his quidditch robes.

Everyone froze in shock and horror for a prolonged moment before Draco made a disgusted retching sound of his own and took off running from the pitch.

Darcy continued to vomit and lunge at the other Slytherins until they all retreated in revulsion and fear. Only then did she vacate the sickly avatar, screaming out the password to get her out of the mirror so she could run into the boys' shared bathroom and empty what little was in her own stomach into the toilet.

Loki was soon at the bathroom door, followed by Jane and Thor who were ready to leave for work and bewildered by her condition.

"Darcy should stay home today," Loki insisted with palpable guilt. He promised to be ready to go in a few minutes and stepped back into his room.

Jane stood over her, helping to hold back her hair. She sent Thor to get a fizzy drink from the fridge then offered it to Darcy when her urges to hurl had stopped. "You poor thing," she said a couple of times and wiped at Darcy's sweaty face with a cool, damp washcloth. "Do you think it's food poisoning? Or, maybe flu?"

Darcy didn't answer. She didn't speak at all. She sipped at the beverage and didn't complain one iota when Thor carried her from the floor to her bed.

"I can't leave her like this," Jane told Thor at the bedside. She suggested, "Why don't you and Loki go to Tony's today? I'll make a quick run to the lab then stop at the pharmacy on the way back."

"Alright. If you're sure."

Darcy knew Loki wouldn't want to spend the day with the Avengers, but he wasn't given a say in the matter. Thor dragged him off immediately before Jane departed, which eliminated any chance for them to speak about what had happened.

Jane returned soon with stomach medicines and more fizzy drinks. She sat uneasily on the edge of Darcy's bed, staring and studying her like she was an unfinished equation or something.

"Don't look so worried. I'm OK."

"OK," Jane repeated, her eyes still searching. She asked with care, "Were you in Loki's room this morning?"

She didn't think before she spoke. "Yeah."

"I saw you leave his room late last night, too. Are you two _involved_?"

_Uh oh. Quick! Say something clever,_ she thought, but obviously wasn't on her game because her response was a tired, "None of your business."

Her caretaker's mouth fell open and eyes flared with hurt. "I'm not trying to pry. It's just that you two have been spending _a lot_ of time together."

"So? We're friends." Darcy felt horrible and was getting defensive with Jane's interest. "You'd rather we went back to fighting?"

"No. You don't get it. I'm… not expressing myself that well either."

"I'm siiiiiiick," she whined. "Get to the point."

With some hesitation and inner conflict that showed on her features, Jane confessed, "Loki is leaving."

Darcy sat up, grabbing her blankets close and shaking her head with confusion. "No, no, no. What?"

It pained Jane to go on. "Thor made a deal with him. If Loki found a way to get along with you, stop the fighting, Thor would convince Odin to let him get his own place."

Her face flushed and insides squirmed and quivered like she might have a slug or two of her own in there. "I don't… understand. Thor bribed him to be my friend?"

Jane didn't answer, but her eyes spoke volumes. She gently rubbed Darcy's arm.

"Tell me the whole story, Jane. Right now."


	9. The Discord

**Unsupervised - Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Don't touch that."

"Stay away from there."

"Stop staring."

"Don't read or look at anything."

That's pretty much how Loki's morning went at the Avengers' headquarters. Short of sitting on the couch and mindlessly watching television, any other action he took got him glared at and scolded. Even an innocent trip to the lavatory earned him scrutiny. He was convinced that the team was looking for any excuse to have Dr. Banner smash him.

"I've had enough suspicion for one day. I'm leaving," Loki insisted finally, charging out onto the high balcony.

Thor followed and grabbed for his arm. "Of course they don't trust you."

Loki pushed him away. "You don't trust me either. Admit it!"

Thor tensed, but said nothing.

"I'm offered no forgiveness, no opportunity to make amends. They will forever think of me as your evil, adopted brother."

Through the large window, Loki could see Captain Rogers coming their way - probably to order him back to the couch. So, he leaped off the balcony, dropping for only a moment before shifting his form into the large owl and swept off in the direction of their apartment.

The long flight was tiring and helped temper his anger some. He went straight to the refrigerator when he arrived home, pulling out the cream soda then searched out a glass.

"Loki?" Jane called as she hurried down the hall. She froze in the doorway with her phone in hand. Her features were pale and tight with upset. "I can't find Darcy. She must have snuck out. I tried to call her, but she left her phone behind."

Loki frowned. "If she's run off, she must be feeling better."

"I told her you were leaving," Jane quickly confessed. "She took it badly."

He sighed, pushing the glass and soda bottle away to lean on the counter as fresh agitation burned in his chest and heated his face. An ache flared behind his eyes and he rubbed at them while asking, "What else did you tell her?"

"That Thor made a deal with you to be nice to her."

He dropped his hand. He knew his look would be intimidating, but didn't try to soften it. "Why?"

"I'm sorry. I was worried that you two were getting _too_ close and she'd get hurt." Jane fidgeted, but managed to not look away.

Loki straightened, coming around the counter. "Be grateful that I choose to believe you truly meant well," he said coldly then sidestepped to continue down to his room.

As he expected, Darcy's shadowy image shown in the mirror on his closet door, indicating she was inside. He put his hand upon the surface, spoke the password and stepped through to find himself standing in grass near the edge of the lake. In front of him, Little Darcy and his own avatar sat on a log wearing dark coats and matching scarves with green and white stripes. The youngsters were tossing rocks out into the water.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Little Loki asked.

She answered softly, "Because I know you'll figure it out."

"You shouldn't worry about Draco. There were lots of witnesses that said he started it."

"I already told you that I'm not that worried about Draco."

They fell silent. The only sounds were the plunks of the stones dropping into the lake, birds chirping and the breeze rustling leaves in the trees behind Loki.

He sauntered forward, merging with the avatar then took in a quick gasp of breath as the crispness of the air bit at his face and hands.

Darcy stole a glance his direction then leaned deliberately against his side. "Hi."

He took in the surrounding calm. "Feeling better?"

"My stomach is sore," she admitted, "but I lied to Madam Pomfrey so she'd let me out of the hospital wing."

Loki dug up a small, gray stone from the mud at his feet. He held it between his fingers, admiring its smoothness and pondering the time and patience it must have taken for nature to polish it down to such a perfectly round form.

"I know about your deal with Thor."

He nodded, feeling pressure in his chest. He worried what she thought of him. The fact that she wasn't yelling, crying or pushing him away was encouraging, but not consoling. Everyone knew him as the evil trickster, a lying fiend. Why should she accept that his contributions to their camaraderie came out of true interest?

"I'm not going to get mad."

"Why not?"

"I threw a lot of rocks," she said, like it was a perfectly understandable explanation. "You know, I think Jane's jealous of the time you and I have been spending together."

Loki agreed.

"Plus, whether you were pretending or not, you've been a good friend for me."

He felt relieved and blessed that she was acting so mature about the situation. This was proving to be another instance when he'd obviously underestimated her.

Loki threw the stone in a long, low arc. The resulting splash was small with insignificant ripples that quickly settled.

Tentatively, Darcy uttered with caution, "Thor doesn't mean to hurt you."

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell he doesn't like being your keeper."

Loki wanted to doubt her instincts, but realized that he trusted her too much.

"Then why did he volunteer?"

Darcy drew in a long breath through her nose, holding it as she considered the question. "I guess for the same reason you didn't tell me about the deal… and why Jane did."

He waited for her to finish the thought, his mind stirring with possibilities.

A spark of contentment shone in her eyes and on her features as she offered an easy smile.

"Well…?" he asked.

"You can't figure it out?"

He chuckled, but also brooded. He hadn't expected their heart-to-heart to take this turn.

She nudged him playfully. "Come on. You know why you didn't tell me yourself."

"I thought you'd get angry."

"And?" she prodded.

"You're feelings would be hurt. You wouldn't want to be friends anymore."

Her stare intensified. "Because?"

"I lied."

"No. Because you...?"

He was lost. What was she trying to get at?

Another nudge, a wider smile, then her gaze softened. "Because you care about me."

Yes. He did care very much for her, but endearments were hard for him. It was easier to mask, bury or cast them off before they blinded or burned you.

She leaned in, pressing a chilly kiss onto his cheek and whispered, "I like you, too."

He smiled ridiculously big, too embarrassed to voice that his heart was swelling. Her words drove deep into his mind and heart, digging up hidden sentiments like the smooth, rounded pebbles at their feet.

"I love it when you really smile," she admitted.

He laughed. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, you know," she said coyly.

After a bit, Darcy stood and pulled him to his feet. They walked along at a casual stroll.

"Does leaving mean gone or just apart?"

"Depends, I suppose. I haven't any income or prospects. I'm not what your people would consider a 'legal' citizen."

"Maybe you could work for S.H.I.E.L.D. They would get you any paperwork you needed."

"You assume they would be willing to offer me employment. I'm not too popular with them." Loki figured the clandestine agency would sooner put him back in a cell than on their payroll.

"Then what are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I will have to think on it."

"I hope our new places are close so we can make play dates."

Of course she would bring the discussion back into the perspective of youth and fun. Hogwarts was their playground after all.

Loki and Darcy had a pleasant walk around the grounds, practicing the levitation charm on leaves and random objects along their path. They even spent a few minutes chatting with Hagrid about the pumpkins he was growing in his garden for Halloween.

Darker clouds moved in, intermittently blocking out the midday sun and dipping the temperature enough that they shoved their hands into their pockets to help warm them. Before long, they decided to head back to the apartment.

"Jane thinks we're secretly a couple," Darcy mentioned when they exited the mirror. She took a seat on the corner of his bed and popped a lock of hair between her lips.

"Tell her to mind her own business," he muttered with a hint of annoyance.

"I kind of did already."

Loki leaned against his desk as the door opened and Jane and Thor stepped in.

"Where have you been?" Jane asked emphatically.

Darcy picked up on her motherly tone and frowned, her lips momentarily pressing tight. "Somewhere I knew you wouldn't find me."

Jane crossed her arms and rested her hand at the base of her own throat, which indicated to Loki that she was bewildered, hurt and probably going to be defensive.

"We were worried," Jane said. "I rearranged my entire day because you were sick."

"You know," Darcy began, her tone escalating, "I am not your kid. I can come and go when I want to and make my own choices about who I spend time with."

Darcy stood. She didn't give any of them a chance to speak. "I'm tired of being your freaking Igor, Jane! I don't get paid, so shouldn't have to deal with your bullshit."

Jane's eyes widened with surprise. Thor's eyes, on the other hand, narrowed with disapproval.

"My internship requirements were completed a while ago. So…" her eyes moved around the tense group and features tightened, "consider this my two-week notice."

Jane rushed to follow as Darcy marched past her, but only achieved getting a door slammed in her face.

Thor turned to Loki, fisting his hands. "What did you do?!"

"She didn't yell at me." Loki shoved his brother into the hallway. "This one's on you two!" he declared, shutting and locking his own door.

* * *

"Don't make me use the killing curse on you!" Darcy screamed at Pansy Parkinson in the common room before Monday's breakfast. The second year had called Darcy a pig and threatened to turn her into one. Darcy was quicker on the draw, though and still very emotional from her encounter with Jane the previous day. So, her own counter-threat had come off as quite menacing.

Even Loki must have believed she might do it, because, while everyone else gasped and stilled with fright, Loki yanked the wand out of Darcy's hand and hurried her out the exit.

"I knew it was a bad idea to do this today," he muttered and pushed both wands into his robe pocket. "We should go."

"I don't want to," Darcy argued, picking up her pace to get ahead of him.

He ran to catch up. "You were going to kill Pansy! Clearly, Hogwarts is the last place you should be right now."

"No one would miss that heartless cow."

Loki grabbed her arm, dragging her to a halt and backed her insistently against the wall. He said harshly, "Calm down."

Darcy tried to break free of his grip, but couldn't.

Other Slytherins were moving along the corridor, all leering or looking uneasy as they passed Loki and Darcy. Then Professor Snape's taller form came around the corner. His stern gaze zeroed in on them as he approached.

Darcy softly cursed as Loki backed off.

"Children," Snape addressed them with an angry drawl, "come with me this instant."

He led the way to the Potions classroom, shut the door firmly behind them and moved to his work table so he could scowl at eye-level.

Darcy trembled and fidgeted under his scrutiny.

Eventually he spoke, drawing in a deep breath first and shifting his frame forward. "Miss Lewis, I assume that even in your home country, threatening a person's life is a serious offense."

Darcy was respectful, yet mopey. "I didn't really mean it, Sir."

His look and tone were callous as he criticized, "You're eleven, not five. Words carry power, Miss Lewis, whether to invoke magic or convey ideas. You can never unsay something."

"Yes, Sir."

Tears had overrun her eyes. Snape waved her forward, stiffly offering a handkerchief from his pocket, which she took hesitantly.

He took advantage of the close proximity to impress, "You chose to be a Slytherin."

She nodded, wiping her face.

"Now you must choose if we're walking up to the headmaster's office to discuss the possibility of expulsion; _or_, if you're going to apologize to Miss Parkinson, serve a detention and accept the loss of thirty house points."

She assumed he wanted a quick answer, but both options made her stomach hurt.

"The second, Professor."

Snape looked to Loki. "Mr. Odinson, it is my understanding that you took her wand."

"Yes, Professor."

"Your quick actions in defense of your housemates are commendable. I am awarding you five points."

"Thank you."

He stood, ushering them toward the door.

In the corridor, Crabbe ran up, fighting to keep his balance as his shoulder bag swung dangerously behind him. Snape stopped the boy, inquiring of Miss Parkinson's location.

"Breakfast, I think," Crabbe said, obviously eager to get a move on.

Snape allowed him to go.

"A public apology," Snape said. "How unfortunate for you, Miss Lewis." He walked them to the Great Hall, where most of the school had gathered at that hour, and right to Pansy's spot at the center of Slytherin's table.

"Miss Parkinson," Snape said over the other conversations, "your attention please?"

Pansy got up from the bench, looking uneasy.

The professor's gaze fell on Darcy; and the students quieted around them.

Darcy swallowed hard, wishing her throat didn't feel so tight. "I shouldn't have threatened you, Pansy," she said loud and clearly so Snape wouldn't force her to repeat it. "I apologize."

The girl's expression turned complacent. Her eyes seemed to scream with excessive self-satisfaction as she quipped, "Well, you should," and turned away to sit back down.

Snape stayed close behind as Darcy and Loki headed to the far end of the table to sit down. He said discreetly to Loki, "Return Darcy's property." Then, before he left them, he gazed down along the sea of Slytherins and suggested, "Perhaps you both should study up on the proper way to disarm a wizard."


	10. The Plans

**Unsupervised - Chapter Ten**

* * *

Loki watched Darcy mope through breakfast. He was worried about her; and when she temporarily got lost on the way to class because she'd wandered down the wrong corridor, he was compelled to ask again, "Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"No. Jane and Thor are there," she insisted then came to an abrupt stop as she noticed the younger Thor and Jane talking in the doorway of the Potions classroom.

"Good morning!" Jane called out with an enthusiastic grin. She grabbed Thor's hand, pulling him along as she hurried to meet up with them.

Darcy tensed and frowned as Thor addressed her. "Jane told me how you saved her from being hexed by Malfoy."

"I told him you were really brave."

"Yeah," Darcy replied, her tone flat. "Because projectile vomiting is so commendable." She diverted around them, growling softly as she disappeared into class.

The smile and happy gleam dissolved from Jane's features. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Darcy has had a couple bad days," Loki confided.

"Oh."

Thor had to rush off to class, but promised Jane he'd see her later.

"It's alright if I spend time with your brother, right?" Jane quickly asked when Thor had gone.

"If it keeps him away from me, you can have him."

This declaration amused and puzzled her in turn.

Luna also picked up on Darcy's sulky mood by the end of Potions. She stayed back with her, waving Loki and the others on ahead to D.A.D.A. so they could chat privately. Whatever Miss Lovegood said or didn't say, Darcy had cheered some by the time they strode in and took their seats.

Lockhart was in his usual good humor. He flashed that famed smile of his, referring to the six of them as his aspiring adventurers and then encouraged them to disclose what they'd found out about poltergeists. Jane and Ginny took turns listing the group's findings on the chalkboard while Lockhart continuously insisted that he already knew every fact they offered.

They had learned a lot about what poltergeists were capable of and a couple theories about how they came to haunt certain places, but there wasn't much information about deterring or repelling one.

"My book said poltergeists can't be around burning sage," Colin said. "I bet we can get some sage from Professor Sprout."

"I read in two separate entries that they don't like salt," Jane countered. Then went on to point out the problems they'd have with the disagreeable Mr. Filch if they were caught setting fire to anything inside the castle, herbal or otherwise.

"What should we do, Professor?" Colin asked.

"I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I just gave you the answer, Mr. Creevey. You have an excellent beginning here," Lockhart said, gesturing to the board. "Knowledge is always your best weapon."

Luna straightened her posture, a simple enough motion that instantly drew everyone's attention. "From what I hear, Peeves usually just throws things. We should research spells that can protect us from that sort of an attack."

Professor Lockhart wholeheartedly agreed and assigned them each to find at least two spells that might be helpful in that regard. Then he let them go a little early, snatching the chalk and erasers right out of Jane and Ginny's hands and herding them all from the classroom as quick as he could.

"What was that about?" Jane asked when the door was shut forcibly behind them.

No one offered an explanation.

Excited about their D.A.D.A. homework, the first years decided to wrap up their lunches and have a picnic out on the grounds. It was chilly, of course, but they found a tight bunch of trees to protect them from the wind and hunkered down together with a few blankets, their sandwiches and several texts of spells.

Overall, they made a rather enjoyable time of it. Loki was pleased to see Darcy engaged with the others, laughing and debating as they generated their list for Lockhart. The falling temperature finally drove them inside, which was best since they all had assignments to complete for other classes anyway.

Loki's bedside clock read almost one in the morning when he and Darcy finally got back to the apartment.

"The picnic was fun," Darcy admitted.

Loki nodded, crossing to his dresser to pull out pajamas. "At least the day ended on a good note."

Darcy lingered, pretending to take interest in his spellbooks, though her gaze only flitted over the pages. He guessed that she was delaying her departure because she worried about what could be waiting for her beyond his door.

He wanted to be supportive, but wasn't about to suggest or allow her to stay the night. His feelings for adult Darcy were much more complicated than those for her mini-counterpart. So, aware that he had to keep a clear head, Loki firmly shooed her out of his bedroom.

The atmosphere at the lab was tense and uncomfortable through the next week as the women went out of their way to avoid each other. The couples worked on their usual tasks, only speaking to the other pair when necessary. Any message that needed to get from Jane to Darcy, or the other way around, was passed through text message or the brothers.

"Jane is miserable," Thor told Loki when they were the only two to show up for the weekly project meeting. He shut the conference room door and took a seat across the table. "She's not just losing her intern, but her best friend as well."

Loki stared at the stack of files in front of him. He had insights that he could share, but wasn't certain it was prudent to meddle in the situation. Really, it was Jane and Darcy that needed to talk, but neither was ready to do it.

"I think Darcy feels unappreciated and trapped; and this is her way of breaking free."

"I'm sure you're right. Though, I wish she'd been more forthcoming with her frustrations before blowing up at Jane."

"I'm sure they would have talked if we weren't here mucking up the situation."

"I'm not blaming you for this," Thor continued. "I'll still speak with Father."

Their deal hadn't been on Loki's mind right then. Studying his brother's tired features, Loki revisited Darcy's idea about Thor not wanting to be his keeper. _ Maybe I should speak to Father myself_, Loki thought,_ fight my own battles._

Loki stood, collecting the files. "We can't accomplish anything here without the girls. Might as well go back to work." He started for the door, but stopped when he realized that Thor wasn't moving. "What?" he inquired, assuming his brother had something on his mind.

"It is nothing," he said, but his tone hinted the opposite. Loki didn't budge. So, Thor professed, "I miss the days when we felt comfortable in the same room. When spending time together wasn't burdensome."

Emotion sparked within Loki's chest, but he didn't want to address or even give it a name. He stepped out of the room, leaving the sentiment behind.

* * *

Instead of going to Hogwarts, Darcy had spent her evenings organizing and boxing up her belongings. She was broke, too broke to consider many options. So, the last of her money was going to be spent on a bus ticket and to ship her stuff to her parents' place. Once there, she would write her thesis paper and, at long last, be done with this weird roadblock that life had dropped onto the path to her future.

"Depressing," a voice said suddenly, startling Darcy out of her thoughts. She turned to see Tony Stark standing in her doorway with Loki hovering behind. The billionaire was taking in her stack of boxes.

"I'm moving home next weekend."

"I heard."

"Why are you here? Jane and Thor are out for the day."

Tony stepped in to allow Loki some room to follow. "Actually, I arranged for them to be gone. I wanted to talk to you two." Tony looked between them, his dark eyes calculating. "I'm a selfish person," he began, sounding a bit more serious than playful. "I prefer having things my way and that includes my friends being happy."

Loki chuckled, leaning against the door frame. "You've come to solve Thor and Jane's problems with your checkbook, Stark?"

"Yes and no," he said quickly, "but first we need to get some things straight."

Darcy fidgeted and crossed her arms. She felt a lecture coming on.

"Jane has struggled for years to keep her research going; and I think we can all agree that her contributions to science and the world have been phenomenal." He didn't wait for them to answer. He said to Darcy, "Yes, she took advantage of your willingness to play sidekick, but in all fairness, she couldn't afford a paid intern. Right now, at the height of her career, she's barely pulling in enough funds to run the lab and feed and house four people."

"That's why she went to you?" Loki asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't particularly like me, but we share common interests." Again he turned to Darcy. "I understand your motives for leaving. Jane does, too, but you're jumping ship right before you reach your destination."

Darcy sat on the bed. "It isn't just about money."

"Never is," he insisted. "Things have changed, right? She's different. You're different. She has Thor now. You have…" he hesitated, sneaking a glimpse toward Loki then decided not to finish the thought. "My point is that obviously you need some space. I just don't think moving halfway across the country, or," he acknowledged Loki, "back to Asgard, is necessary."

Loki looked agitated, but hadn't withdrawn from the discussion yet. "What is your solution?"

"You two and Jane can all work for me. Well, Pepper, actually. Everyone goes on salary and gets a spiffy job title. The signing bonus will include a reasonably priced vehicle and an option to move into the low-rent apartments on campus at my facility."

It sounded too good to be true. "Really?" Darcy asked. "You're going to do all that for us?"

"Hey, whatever it takes to keep the gang from falling apart. The results coming out of the lab this last year prove that you're a fantastic team. Besides, Jane needs you. She knows it, but can't find the words to say it."

Tony addressed Loki next, acting extra forceful with his point. "Same thing for Thor. He's conceited and boastful sometimes, but he loves his brother. You should consider sticking around. Give the big lug another chance so he'll stop brooding on my sofa and drinking all my booze."

"He'll do that anyway," Loki said, laughing despite his annoyance.

"I can keep the offer on the table for a couple weeks at least. Promise me you'll think about it."

"I promise," Darcy said.

"Loki?" Tony trained his gaze on him, focusing like he was attempting some form of mind control.

"You and I are not friends, Stark."

"I never implied we were. You complained that none of us were giving you a chance to be forgiven. Well, you can't make a good impression if you never come to the party."

With a hefty sigh, Loki sauntered off.

Darcy rose from the bed. "I'll talk to him."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

She accompanied Tony to the door then backtracked to Loki's room, knocking before letting herself in. "OK. What's the problem?"

He was sitting at his desk, spellbook open and pen in hand, but doing nothing. "Stark wants to pay me off to give Thor attention. Do you not see the irony?"

Darcy laughed. "That's not exactly accurate. He's going to pay you to work for him. The whole Thor part is just a suggestion."

"If it wasn't for Thor, he wouldn't be willing to hire me."

"Maybe that's true, but if it wasn't for Jane, I'd have never met you or Thor. And if not for Thor's insistence that we get along, we wouldn't be friends. So, the whole interrelation theory you're formulating over there can't be all bad."

He relented with a smirk. "You really are quite clever."

"And I'm cute and fun. You'll miss me if you go away."

"Assuredly, but the choice still has to be mine."

* * *

Loki was only partly dressed when Darcy invaded his room the next morning. Evidently, she didn't notice or mind because she started talking and didn't stop the entire time he was pulling on his leather.

"Darcy," he repeated over and over until the signal finally reached her brain and she silenced. "I can't Potter play this morning."

She frowned, her gaze moving up and down his frame. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Asgard. I must speak with my father." He sat on the bed to pull on his boots.

"Oh." She sat dejectedly at his side. "I thought Thor was going next weekend."

"I wish to do this myself."

She tentatively said, "I'll just pretend to work on my thesis, I guess."

He sighed at her apparent disappointment. "I'm sorry. We can practice our spells when I get back."

She nodded stiffly, sucking on a strand of her hair and avoiding his stare, which only added to his guilt.

He stood, making it to the door before the idea struck him and he turned back. "Would you like to go with me to Asgard?"

Darcy erupted off the bed. "Hell yeah! I totally would like to go," she admitted with a wide grin and bouncing on the tips of her toes. "What should I wear?"

He took in her low-cut tank top, jean shorts and flip-flops, which were fine for a Midgardian summer weekend, but knew better than to parade her around Asgard like that. "Perhaps a dress?"

"Dress as in club, cocktail, church, something summery, or more like ball gown?"

Loki didn't quite follow that sentence, so he had no idea what to propose. With her so close, he had an enticing view of her cleavage, though. He screwed up his lips to fend off a smile. "Something modest."

She looked down at her chest then back up at him, acting suspicious and undecided about her reaction. "Alright," she said. "Give me a minute."

A minute turned out to be ten minutes, but Loki forgave her because when she found him in the kitchen, she had on a simple, yet stunning black dress that gave her an air of maturity and class.

"Very nice," he complimented her.

"It's my funeral dress," she said, like it was a dirty secret of sorts. Darcy indicated the red and white stones on her earrings that matched her necklace. "These aren't even real."

"I won't tell anyone," he promised before guiding her out of the apartment to a large patch of dirt on the edge of the parking lot. Loki pulled her into a protective embrace, lifted his face to the sky and called out for Heimdall, the guardian of the bifrost. Then in a flash of brilliant white energy, they were snatched up from Earth and carried through space.

"Holy shit!" Darcy exclaimed as they landed. Then she promptly hid behind Loki when she spotted the towering presence of Heimdall in his impressive gold armor. "He's not going to use that sword on us, is he?"

The guardian appeared to be in a good mood as he chose to chuckle at Darcy's distress.

Loki stepped aside, drawing Darcy forward into view. "Heimdall, this is Darcy Lewis."

Darcy trembled against Loki's side. "Hi," she offered in a small voice.

Heimdall nodded in greeting, no doubt recognizing her as one of the people who frequented the company of the sons of Odin. "The king meets with his council this morning," he told Loki. "Can you two stay out of trouble for a few hours?"

Though his tone had become more gruff, Loki sensed that the gatekeeper was just teasing them. "We'll be fine." He took Darcy's hand, leading her out of the dome onto the rainbow bridge. "Welcome to Asgard," he said, gesturing to the golden city in the distance.

"Wow," Darcy said, her eyes wide with awe as she took it all in.

Darcy started asking him questions as they walked the length of the bridge. He was impressed with her inquiries into Asgardian culture and laws, remembering for the first time in weeks that she was in fact a graduate student in the field of political science.

A carriage met them at the end of the bridge. Loki asked the driver to detour through the city before taking them to the palace. Darcy knelt on the bench the entire ride, sticking her head out the window to see everything as she continued to ask him questions.

"Oh my God," Darcy said suddenly, plopping on the seat to stare at him. "I've been wracking my brain for months over what my topic should be for my thesis paper. Well, duh… I should be writing about Asgard and Earth and how the two are back on speaking terms after all these years, you know? And how Jane and Thor and you and me and sometimes Erik are all working together and saving the universe and stuff."

Loki openly laughed because she was brilliant and quirky and so very beautiful when alight with such excitement and inspiration. "It's a splendid idea," he praised, glad to see her smile at the compliment.

"You're going to help me, right?"

"I would like that," he admitted.

Even after the long ride and a leisurely stroll through the gardens, they still had to wait outside the throne room for Odin's council to end. As the minutes dragged on, Loki found himself getting more nervous. For once, he was the one having a hard time sitting still.

When the thought overcame him, Loki accidentally muttered aloud, "He's going to say no," then flushed with embarrassment.

Darcy gripped his hand and leaned against his side. "Why?"

It pained him to say it. "Because he doesn't trust me."

"You've been good. Make him understand what you have accomplished and how you feel about Thor."

Loki wondered if Odin could possibly care about his feelings. Surely, such a thing wouldn't be a high priority. How could he have been stupid enough to try this without his brother? At least their father gave Thor some consideration.

The doors opened and the advisers and generals streamed out. Then a guard stepped forward with a respectful bow. "His majesty will see you, Prince Loki."

Loki thanked him as he stood then realized that he hadn't done such a thing since he was a child. Apparently, their trips to Hogwarts had reintroduced him to using words like please and thank you.

"Be brave," Darcy whispered and pressed a soft kiss onto the back of his hand before releasing it.

_Wrong house, _he thought, wanting to smile for her, but somehow the message didn't make it from his brain to his mouth. He didn't feel brave at all, or even clever.

Years ago, he stood before Odin in chains and hadn't been this afraid.

He took less than a minute to collect and present himself before the king, but from the sternness of Odin's features one might have thought Loki had kept him waiting an hour.

"Good day, Father," Loki said, standing tall and tensing his frame.

"Where is Thor?"

His stomach twinged. "I wanted to speak with you alone."

"About?"

"You releasing me from Thor's custody."

"No," was the king's swift and cutting response.

"Please Father?" he begged, pushing the words up from constricting lungs. "I need my freedom."

"You squandered your freedom when you had it, Loki. Without your brother to look after you, I would have no other choice than to put you back in a cell. You must accept the consequences of your actions."

Loki dropped his gaze to the floor, feeling sick and sad all at once.

"Who is this?" Odin asked suddenly, causing Loki to turn.

Darcy didn't make it far into the throne room before the guards rushed forward. She looked angry and offended to have swords pointed at her.

"Darcy," Loki said, but her name was mutilated by the emotion building up in his throat.

"I'm Darcy Lewis," she called up to Odin with a noticeable edge to her voice.

Odin glared at Loki. "Why is there a human in my kingdom?"

"I'm Loki's co-worker and friend," Darcy continued. "I hoped you would let me talk on his behalf."

She was too far back in the large hall to see the annoyance that crossed the king's features, which is why Loki was amazed when Odin waved off the guards and allowed her to approach.

"I haven't much patience, Darcy Lewis."

"Yes, your majesty, I kinda noticed. Your son has been trying pretty hard to make you proud. Too bad you won't slow down and realize it."

Loki was so horrified that he thought he was going to be physically sick. Of all the times for Darcy to flaunt an attitude, this was seriously not the time.

"Loki has been helpful, staying out of trouble and making friends - none of which is easy for him. He just wants to be trusted to do those things on his own, without Thor looking over his shoulder."

"If he wants trust, he has to earn it."

Darcy shook her head. "You're so blind and narrow-minded!"

Loki groaned. Maybe he was going to end the day in the dungeons. He shot her a pleading glance, but she persisted.

"Think about it," she challenged Odin. "How is he supposed to earn what you aren't willing to offer?"

Odin was shocked at her tone. He signaled the guards. "Send them back to Midgard."

Loki grabbed Darcy's hand, pulling her from the room before the guards could manhandle her. All the way home, she was silent and fuming. Only when they stepped into the apartment did she break down, sobbing and apologizing while Loki tried to insist that he wasn't upset with her.

Of course, the ruckus brought Jane and Thor rushing into the kitchen. "What is happening?" Jane asked.

Darcy sniffled as she confessed, "I pissed off the King of Asgard."

Jane embraced her, holding her tight and allowing her to cry. "Humans seem to have that effect on him."

Thor frowned, bowing and shaking his head. "Why did you go without me?"

Loki didn't want to justify his decision. He shrugged. "Doesn't matter now."

"It does," Thor said pointedly. "Tell me exactly what happened so we can come up with a plan to fix it."


	11. The Feelings

**Unsupervised - Chapter Eleven**

* * *

It was an unprecedented event in the history of their group. For the first time ever, the four of them sat down for the sole purpose of talking about their feelings. No television, smartphones, games or even food was allowed to distract them.

OK; there _was_ alcohol, but the drinks were kinda necessary to loosen everyone up, mellow out the mood and get people talking. Loki was the most resistant to sharing, but by the time the girls described how much they'd missed spending time together in the last few months and Jane and Thor stated that they'd been feeling guilty that their relationship was driving a wedge between the group, the trickster finally talked.

Loki confessed to Thor the desire to handle his own affairs and have Odin afford him the trust to do so. In fact, these declarations made Loki so angry that he actually got a little weepy and attempted to flee the kitchen in embarrassment.

Fearing that it could take hours to coax him back out of his room, Darcy leaped to block his path. She laid her hands upon his chest, pressing down on the leather armor as she explained to him, "To get what we want, we have to talk." Then she pleaded through her own starting tears, "Come on, neither one of us really wants to leave."

Loki blinked back tears, avoiding her gaze.

Thor came over, taking Loki by the shoulder and gently pulled him back to the island while Jane poured the next round. They drank in silence for awhile before Loki uttered to Thor, "I need my brother more than a keeper."

Thor nodded, looking sad and conflicted. "Father doesn't see that you've changed. In his mind, you comply merely from fear of going back to the dungeons."

"You know," Darcy admitted, "Tony offered us a really sweet deal to work for him and live in his company's apartments." She wasn't sure if this was news to them or not. "Loki can't even consider that offer if Odin doesn't agree."

Jane left her stool, wandering over to the freezer to pull out some fresh ice. "Maybe we can negotiate a compromise. If anything, Odin must come to understand that his sons need to be on equal footing. He's hurting both of you otherwise."

Loki held out his glass, accepting a few cubes from her. "Father hears what he wishes and nothing more."

"Yeah," Darcy agreed. "For having such an important position, he's too set in his ways. Seriously, a king's gotta grow and be flexible to the needs of his people."

Thor asked, "Is the problem that he can't separate being a father from being king, or that he separates them too much?"

Something about that question made Loki laugh. They all looked to him, hoping he'd share his insight, but he just shook his head and downed the last of his drink.

"I don't want to imply anything," Thor said cautiously to his brother, "but if I'm to fight Father on this, I need to know that you aren't keeping any secrets from me."

Loki stared at the counter top while sucking on a piece of ice. Darcy could sense his mind at work balancing pros and cons of being truthful.

"Loki?" Thor pressed.

Darcy leaned against Loki's arm then stared meaningfully into his eyes when he turned to her. She didn't want to keep a secret at the expense of his freedom. She'd give up their Potter play completely if it meant he could be happy; and she hoped he could read that sentiment in her expression.

He let the ice slide out of his mouth and fall into the glass. "I guess," Loki said with soft regret, "there _is_ something you should know about."

Loki and Darcy didn't start the explanation until they were all standing in front of the mirror. Then they spoke quickly, trying not to interrupt the other one too much as they revealed the details.

Thor looked puzzled and somewhat annoyed. Jane, on the other hand, went from worried to genuinely interested. "Your own Hogwarts. That's actually really cool."

Darcy was relieved by Jane's attitude and asked Loki, "Can we take them?"

Loki nodded, though his brother's obvious displeasure was dampening his mood.

Darcy went first, appearing in the Great Hall at midday on a Sunday while the majority of the students were gathered for lunch. She waited in the limbo state for the other three to enter then watched Jane's face light up as her eyes scanned the room and its occupants.

"Where are their uniforms?"

"It's Sunday; and…" Darcy pointed part way up the house table beside them, "there you are, sitting next to Luna."

Jane hurried up the aisle to get a closer look.

Darcy rushed to stay close, warning, "Don't touch Little Jane unless you intend to merge with her. Right now, no one can see or hear us."

"Luna Lovegood," Jane was saying with rising excitement as Darcy stepped up to her side. "Does that mean…? Am I a Ravenclaw?"

"Yep. You totally are."

"I knew it!" Jane beamed, causing Darcy to giggle.

The boys had strolled up behind them. Thor relaxed at the sight of Jane's smiling features and was casually scrutinizing her petite avatar.

"And there is Thor," Loki announced, pointing to the tall, blond boy directly across the aisle from Little Jane.

Jane turned, then leaned and craned to see around the other Gryffindors. Since he was seated with Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown, Jane didn't guess the house until her gaze fell upon Harry, Ron and Hermione a bit farther down the line. "Gryffindor; why am I not surprised?" she said, peeking back at her boyfriend and shaking her head with playful exasperation.

"Well," Thor boasted, "it _is_ the house for the courageous at heart."

Jane laughed and gestured to the boy. "You're really cute, by-the-way."

"Thank you. So are you; and also so tiny," he teased.

Jane smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. Then she returned her attention to Darcy and Loki. "Where are you two?"

Darcy led her to the far side of the room. She stood behind Little Darcy and Loki, but pointed up the table at Malfoy. "Recognize him?"

Jane's eyes and mouth went wide. "Draco! Loki really is in Slytherin?"

Darcy moved so Jane could see the lone couple. She expected a similar reaction as she disclosed, "Actually - we both are."

Jane needed some time to collect her thoughts. Walking around so she could see the avatars better, she finally conceded, "Well, I guess that sort of makes sense."

Thor asked, "Why are they sitting away from the other students?"

Darcy was winding up for a heated explanation when Loki said simply, "We're not well liked among our housemates."

"Slytherins are evil, nasty people," Jane started to criticize then stopped as Darcy and Loki stared. She fidgeted, gathering her courage and sincerely apologized for the harsh generalization while attempting to defend her friends.

"Slytherins," Loki gently informed her, "are commonly known for being sharp, inventive and ambitious." Then he joked, "Acting nasty and evil are just bonus benefits."

Ginny and Colin walked up, asking Little Darcy and Loki if they wanted to meet up with the other first years to practice spells for D.A.D.A.

"Sweet," Big Darcy said and considered the other three adults. "Shall we play for a little while?"

Offering an excited grin, Jane said, "Sure. If it's safe."

"There are some rules," Loki started to say, but Darcy cut him off.

"Just play along with whatever they say and do," Darcy advised. "We can't tell them about future stuff they shouldn't know about."

"Um, OK."

Thor was looking tense again.

Darcy dodged her avatar that was on the move. She gave Jane and Thor a nudge. "Go slip into Mini-Jane and Thor and meet us at the doors. Hurry!"

When she looked back, Darcy found Loki was gone, but Little Loki had grabbed her avatar's arm a few strides down the aisle, apparently offering a short delay. So, Darcy strode up, jumped in and gave him an eager grin to get moving.

"Does anyone mind if Thor joins us?" Loki asked when they'd gathered.

Though they all agreed that Thor was welcome to come along, Ginny, Colin and Luna gave him strange looks because he was staring with bewilderment at his own hands and muttering to himself about being small. He also pulled out his wand and asked why there was a stick in his pocket, to which Loki broke out in laughter and quickly pulled him aside for some clarification.

Jane was handling the whole thing better than Thor. Sure she was happy and bouncy and eager, but her avatar was always like that. So, the others weren't suspicious of her at all.

"I found a good spot to practice," Ginny said. "Down behind Hagrid's near the pumpkin patch. It's out of sight of the school."

Darcy, Loki, Thor and Jane temporarily vacated their avatars again while the children dashed off to get their coats and decided to start the stroll down themselves. Of course, Jane was compelled to take a quick tour of Hagrid's hut on the way; and all of them were amazed at the size of the pumpkins, which were almost as tall as them and could make enough large pies for every student and staff member in the castle to have half a dozen.

Upon swift inspection, it was easy to see why Ginny chose that particular location. Tucked between the Forbidden Forest and the gamekeeper's gardens, there were plenty of things for them to toss around, like rocks, sticks and pinecones.

When the children arrived, they got right to work, spending about an hour practicing the spell _Impedimenta_, which slows a moving object. Then they tried out _Avifors_, which was wildly entertaining as it turned small objects into birds. Then, finally, the group ended the practice with a few dozen rounds of _Expelliarmus_, the spell used to pull away anything a person was holding in their hands, including a wand.

It turned out that Darcy was quite talented at disarming her classmates. Though, she chose to give credit to her sycamore wand, since Mr. Ollivander had claimed it would be ideal for dueling.

When they arrived back at the apartment, the group was starving and in good spirits. Luckily hours had passed since consuming the alcohol so they had the option to go out for food. They were all piling into the van when Jane pointed out, "Pizza is the closest."

"Noooooo!" Loki and Darcy both groaned dramatically, which Thor found unusually funny. Their protest was effective, as the group ended up at a diner that offered all-you-can-eat pancakes and french toast served at any hour of the day. Needless to say, with Thor and Loki's hearty appetites and so much to talk about, it was late before they got home.

After pulling on her pajamas and brushing her teeth, Darcy peeked in on Loki to find him reading. He hadn't even changed for bed.

"We've got work tomorrow, remember?"

He glanced up, taking in a deep, enlivening breath. "It's been the strangest day."

Darcy agreed, crossing to the bed to sit on the edge. "Ended good, though, right?"

"Yes." His gaze met hers, contemplating and admiring. It was an odd moment, mostly comfortable, yet with a hint of tension. Though it seemed that he was going to say something, Loki lost courage and scooted off the bed to put the book on his desk and linger near his dresser.

Darcy instantly missed his presence at her side and was torn between talking more to extend her stay or politely leaving so he could undress. After the emotional roller coaster they'd been on all day, she knew it wasn't a good idea to give into some whim or urge, no matter what the little voice in her heart whispered about Loki's sweet side and vulnerability.

"Darcy?"

She snapped to attention, wondering how long she'd been zoned out. Her face grew hot. "Sorry. I must be more tired than I thought." Darcy stood, taking a couple steps toward the door before Loki's arm circled her waist and drew her back. She went willingly into his embrace, though she trembled when he leaned down, his pale eyes anxiously searching hers for meaning or maybe permission.

They were getting closer. Probably going to kiss, when from down the hall Jane's muffled moan of sexual rapture shattered the moment and they retreated. Darcy smoothed her hair and top, dodging his chagrined glances between stealing her own.

"Very strange day," she uttered and fled for the safety of her room.

* * *

Loki didn't sleep well. So, he was a bit of a grump until he had some breakfast and coffee. At work, he decided that Darcy was pretending nothing had 'almost happened' between them. He tried to follow her lead. Though, it wasn't easy or preferable.

Midday, Jane insisted on going over some paperwork with him and sent Darcy to do the ordering and pickup of their lunches. Irritated by her timing, Loki considered telling the astrophysicist off, but was glad he didn't when it became clear that she and Thor just wanted to talk without Darcy around to overhear.

"Darcy's birthday is on Friday," Jane announced, "and Tony wants to invite the whole crew over to his place to celebrate."

Thor asked Loki, "Will you come?"

"I don't think I have much choice." He had to show Tony that he was making an attempt to be pleasant and approachable. Also, he assumed Darcy would like him present for her celebration, if only to save her from boredom.

"We'll have fun," Jane tried to assure him. Then she suggested, "You should find a swimsuit."

Thankfully, the party wasn't really intended to be a surprise or Loki wouldn't have gone through the trouble of tracking down and purchasing a swimsuit on his own. Once Darcy was aware of the event and Loki's willingness to attend, she took him shopping at her favorite mall.

After perusing the suits, Darcy pulled a few from the racks and sent Loki into the dressing room to try them on. "Let me see," she insisted, then went all bug-eyed when Loki stepped out to show her the first trunks, which were black with neon green stripes down the sides.

He shifted his gaze between her and the garment, asking with uncertainty, "What?"

"They, uh," she stammered, "look good. Sooo, do you want to get those or try the others first?"

She was staring, but not at the trunks. Loki realized it was his chest and abdomen that had captured her interest. In fact, she was so affected by the sight that she squirmed a bit on the bench and started sucking on her hair.

"I don't know. Red and blue aren't really my best colors. Since they fit, I should just take these."

Darcy was in a daze and slow to respond. "Uh huh," she said, her eyes seemingly memorizing his physique. "Those look good, really good."

Loki turned quickly when he felt a smile coming on that he wouldn't be able to conceal. He disappeared into the changing room to redress, all the while deliberating how terrible it would be of him to take advantage of this development.


	12. The Party

Unsupervised - Chapter Twelve

* * *

It was Darcy's one legitimate day of the year to play super diva, and she went a little overboard. First, she got Jane to stop for smoothies and donuts on the way to the lab. Then Darcy coerced Loki and Thor to carry in her new desk and file cabinets before anyone else's so she could spend the next hour or so decorating her new office.

Jane had promised they could head over to Tony's as soon as they'd arranged the offices and set up all the equipment. So, Darcy stormed about like a cross between a mad queen and hyper-caffeinated drill sergeant, barking out orders to the moving guys and cleaning staff to get them to work as quickly as possible.

"Calm down," Jane told her several times throughout the morning. "These people work for Tony. You know, our benefactor who is throwing you a big party today."

When none of that worked, Loki finally grew tired of the antics and drama. He cast a silencing spell on Darcy that reduced even her loudest scream to a teeny-tiny whisper.

Of course, Darcy tried to protest, but Loki just held his hand up to his ear and said, "I'm sorry. What was that?" She also threw stuff at him, which he either caught or dodged and eventually walked away.

Retreating to her office to pout, Darcy hooked up her copier/scanner/fax machine, checked her messages and websites on her phone and sent a steady stream of emoticon texts to Loki since he was now required to carry his phone every work day.

About noon, Loki knocked on her door, peeking in to assess her mood. Darcy promptly threw her tissue box, which he actually allowed to strike him in the chest and fall away before he removed his spell on her with a casual wave of his hand.

"You suck," Darcy quickly informed him with a low grumble.

He picked up the tissues, strolling forward to place the box back on the corner of her desk. "You were upsetting Jane and the workers. I did what I thought was best."

She slumped in her chair. "Whatever. You made fun of me in front of everyone."

His lips pursed, gaze dropped to the floor and head bowed, causing his hair to fall forward into his face. "It really wasn't my intent to hurt your feelings. I apologize." He didn't wait for a response, just turned and let himself out.

Darcy eventually came out of her office, but continued to teeter between sad and angry. She talked very little and only to Jane or Thor. When Loki realized she was giving him the silent treatment, he made himself scarce.

They locked up the lab about one o'clock and drove in tense silence over to Tony's mansion. The billionaire answered the door himself, wearing a pair of plastic glasses with rounded lenses. He declared that the theme of the day was Harry Potter and no one was allowed in until they could answer a trivia question.

Even feeling like crap, Darcy still managed a smile. "Go easy on Thor," she advised Tony. "He's only seen the first movie one time."

"Alright, an easy question…" Tony crossed his arms, tapping his chin as he thought. "Which school house is Harry Potter in?"

"Gryffindor," Thor said proudly and without hesitation, stepping around their host to carry in his and Jane's bags.

Next, Jane successfully answered that the Hogwarts caretaker was Mr. Filch, Loki named all four of the Heads of House, and Darcy rambled off Dumbledore's full name to gain entry.

"I had no idea you were a Potter fan," Darcy said to Tony.

This comment caused Pepper to snicker. "If he had any less self control, the house would be full of Potter memorabilia. At least for now, the collection is contained to one corner of his study."

They were the first ones to arrive. So, Pepper took the opportunity to pull Darcy into her home office to review and sign her employment and housing contracts. She was excited to hear that her new apartment would be available for her to start moving in the following weekend.

When she and Pepper returned to the others, they were cutting into a six-foot long ham and turkey hogi with all the fixings. There was also a variety of dips, chips, fruit, an extensive soda fountain, a medium-sized cauldron of butterbeer, homemade pumpkin pasties and a large bowl of jelly beans mixed with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Tony had Darcy help him and Jarvis program the party playlist. So, she'd completely lost track of Loki by the time they'd finished. She found him hunched at the kitchen table, eating by himself, but decided she wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

Steve showed up next with Sharon Carter, whom he'd recently started dating. Tony stopped them at the door to answer trivia, too. "I warned you to watch at least the first movie before you showed up."

"I kinda watched it," Steve insisted, and with some whispered help from Sharon, muddled through naming Harry's two best friends.

As an implied punishment for assisting Steve, Sharon was asked to name all the Dursleys, which she did with confidence.

Maria and Bruce drove separately, but arrived at the same time. Tony let Maria in when she accurately named Remus Lupin as the character who was both a werewolf and had taught at Hogwarts. Darcy worried that Bruce was going to 'Hulk out' when he failed to answer three consecutive easy questions that Tony threw at him and continued to be denied entry to the house.

"Tony, be nice!" Pepper yelled.

Stark's playful response was, "It's not my fault if he didn't do the homework. At least I didn't make him read the book."

Banner looked so flustered. "What? There's a book, too?"

Tony frowned and shook his head at him like he should be ashamed of himself.

Bruce was still barred and frustrated at the door as Clint and Natasha sauntered up and asked what was going on. The poor doctor was mid-explanation when Clint's eyes suddenly went wide and he pointed toward the far corner of the main room. "Oh my god, it's Voldemort!" he cried, causing Tony to turn just long enough for Natasha to grab Bruce's hand and pull him safely into the house.

The group was roaring with laughter while Tony squared off with the grinning Clint. "Fine, Barton. For that bit of deception, you get to answer three questions."

Clint was not deterred. "I'm ready. Shoot."

"What is the relationship of Sirius Black to Harry?"

"Godfather."

"Name a character in the books that didn't make it into the movies."

"Peeves the Poltergeist."

Tony nodded, looking impressed by the quick answers. "What is the incantation for the Dancing Feet Spell?"

This question did take some careful thought on the archer's part. There was uncertainty in his voice as he answered, "Tarantallegra."

"Very good," the host complimented him and stepped back. "Didn't realize you knew Potter stuff so well."

Clint grabbed an extra big section of sandwich and took the open spot on Darcy's left as the group started passing the rest his way. "So, you love Harry Potter, huh?" he asked her.

"Yep. I really do. Sounds like you do, too."

"Yeah, well… I have some close acquaintances that are fanatics of the books. Their interest became my interest."

Darcy could understand. "I turned Loki into a Potter freak."

"Nice. He doesn't seem the type at all."

It was at that moment that Darcy spotted Loki lingering in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked a little mortified and overwhelmed by the crowd.

Thor also noticed. He rose from his chair to go speak with his brother and encourage him to come in with the others. Loki reluctantly settled into a chair across from Darcy, between Pepper and Jane.

Tony started a game while they finished eating. He called it the Harry Potter version of Bed Wed Dead, which had to be explained to a few of those present. Apparently, he'd taken the time to write out the names of several characters from the Harry Potter universe on little slips of paper and jumbled them up in a bowl. On their turn, a person would draw out three of the names, read them aloud and then decide which of those people they would rather take to bed, which they would wed and which they'd prefer dead.

Darcy had played similar games in college with celebrity names and generally considered them pretty stupid, but in this case, she saw potential in it being entertaining.

Natasha went first, pulling Dobby, Dudley and Voldemort's names out of the bowl. "I'd definitely kill Dudley," she said, "then I'd bed the Dark Lord and wed the house-elf who'd keep my place neat."

Clint wasn't the only one cringing when he challenged, "You would seriously bed Voldemort?"

Natasha shrugged, sipping at her butterbeer. "Hey, I heard he's got a big snake."

Bruce and Steve were the only two who didn't find the comment indecently hilarious, and Maria took it upon herself to try to explain it to them as play continued around the table.

In subsequent rounds, the laughing continued as Steve got pink in the face admitting he'd bed Harry Potter (who really was the best choice), Sharon planned to seduce Hermione just to get a darker shade of pink out of Steve, Tony chose to sleep with the giant spider Aragog over Dolores Umbridge and Pepper seemed uncharacteristically excited over the prospect of killing Bellatrix Lestrange and bedding her cousin Sirius Black.

Loki drew his slips, glancing briefly then closed them up in his fist. All amusement had left his features. He grew tense and didn't speak.

"Come on, Loki," Tony prodded when he hesitated a bit too long. "Take your turn."

Darcy offered him a reassuring smile. It was understandable to be embarrassed or put off by aspects of the game since he and she interacted with some of these characters every time they stepped into the pocket dimension.

Loki abandoned his chair. "I'm… going to get some air," he said, slipping out to the pool area.

Jane and Thor glanced Darcy's way, their looks concerned and questioning.

"I'll make sure he's OK," she said softly and also stood. She grabbed one of the last remaining pumpkin pasties to take with her.

The hottest part of the day had passed by then and a constant, mild breeze blew in off the water. Darcy took in deep breaths as she strolled around the deck to where Loki sat on an extra wide, padded lounge chair and staring out at the complimentary blues of the sky and sea.

She didn't ask, just sat down next to him and took a bite of her pumpkin pasty, slowly chewing through the silence. When she got to the last bite, she held it out to him, and, to her surprise, he opened his mouth and let her feed it to him.

"Can I see them?"

He opened his fist, letting her take the paper slips. They read Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Luna Lovegood.

Darcy could only guess what his mind was thinking in regards to those individuals. "It's a game. Doesn't mean anything."

He pondered and finished chewing before he spoke. "For a long time, I treated everything like a game. This morning, I thought I was just playing, but…" He pulled out his phone and showed her a screen full of the angry and sad emoticons. "It seems that I am incapable of finding the right balance to anything in my life."

She leaned close and gripped his hand as he continued with a sigh, "Then you got to sign your contract, and I'm terribly jealous."

Darcy whimpered and said, "I'm so sorry." Her heart ached with sympathy. "Let's go home. We'll call a cab or something."

Of course, he didn't like the idea. "It's your birthday. I should go so you can enjoy the rest of the party."

"No!" she declared and thumped his arm. "I'm not going to enjoy myself if you leave. I'll be all mopey."

He looked down at his arm then at her, his upset dimming on his features as he teased, "You're escalating from throwing things to hitting now? And I thought I was unbalanced."

Darcy growled then laughed, fending off the urges to both smack and kiss the smirk off his face. She adopted his playful tone. "I told you I'm impressionable. When you're out of it, so am I."

Loki openly laughed at her, shaking his head before pulling her hand up to his mouth for a quick peck near the thumb. "Guess I'd better get my act together then."

"Damn right."

He stood and helped her up. "Think the game is over yet?"

"Don't know. If not, I've got an idea." She eagerly led him back into the house, gesturing for Jane and Thor to scoot over so she and Loki could sit together by Clint. They quickly realized that the game was about to end with Bruce having no idea who Hagrid, Hedwig or Peter Pettigrew were, let alone who should be dead, bed or wed.

"Maybe Hagrid could handle the Hulk," Maria suggested.

The majority of the group seemed skeptical, but finally decided on Bruce's behalf that he should kill Peter, bed Hagrid and wed Hedwig because who wouldn't want a messenger owl of their very own?

"Darcy?" Tony asked, glancing down the table at her. "You want a turn?"

"Loki and I are sharing," she announced, producing his slips. "Loki is going to kill Draco Malfoy for me in the most horribly painful way he can think of, then we'll have a super steamy ménage à trois with Luna Lovegood and, finally, I'll wed Severus Snape because Snape is a pretty cool last name and I have a thing for older men anyway."

No one protested or even laughed, really. Maybe they were a little stunned by the ménage à trois comment and the totally serious poker face Loki managed to keep through the whole thing.

Pepper proposed that they all get changed and out to the pool for volleyball. The boys commandeered the main level of the house while the girls took their bags upstairs to change.

"I say we get the boys to pose for swimsuit pictures this time," Natasha recommended when they joined back up and started down the stairs. The men were already poolside and looking yummy.

At the door out to the pool, Natasha froze. "Whoa," she said, sounding a little breathless. "Check out Loki at the bar."

The pack lined up along the wall of glass while Darcy tried to hide her widening grin. Loki wasn't outrageously muscular like Thor or Steve, but he had some really nice definition, and with his new black swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses, he was sinisterly sexy.

"Darcy," Sharon asked in a low voice, "can I have permission to drool over your boyfriend?"

Natasha interjected, "He's a tricky guy. You need any pointers on how to do a thorough strip search?"

Darcy joined in the group's tentative, guilty laughter. "Well, he's not my boyfriend, so it's not my place to say."

"What?" Pepper asked with disbelief. "How have you not landed him by now?" She gestured to Darcy's figure. "You're gorgeous, and you two have been living under the same roof for like a year."

The men had spotted them by then and Thor padded over to hold the door open. "Tony says he requires the birthday girl to assist him in assembling the teams."

"Gotta go," Darcy quipped and escaped out the door. She kept moving, despite the men's stares at her assets, until she was at the bar with Loki and Tony, who were twice as bad.

"Gather round," Tony called out, waving everyone close. "We've got twelve people, so we're going to have three people on each of the four teams: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, to go along with our theme for the day. Darcy gets to pick the team captains."

"I want to captain Slytherin," Darcy told him. Then she went on to appoint Thor captain of Gryffindor, Jane of Ravenclaw and Pepper of Hufflepuff.

They went in turn, choosing team members. Darcy snatched up Loki in the first round and Natasha in the second. Thor chose Steve and Sharon. Jane went for brainy with Tony and Bruce. Pepper lucked out picking Maria and Clint, who'd both secretly played competitive volleyball at some point. So, through a couple hours of short fifteen-minute matches, Hufflepuff blew the others away, which everyone else took as a sign that they should vacate the pool and drink heavily.

The group sang the traditional birthday tune to Darcy while Pepper brought out the lightning bolt-shaped cake. Then Erik Selvig arrived just as they were slicing and serving it.

"Erik!" Darcy squealed and rushed to hug him. "I didn't know you were in town."

He accepted her affection while juggling a thick portfolio style binder. "That's because it's a surprise. Ms. Potts has generously offered me a position. I'll be supervising Jane's and a few other scientists' projects."

"That's awesome! Congratulations."

Pepper came over, pointing to the binder. "Contracts all signed?"

Erik handed her the binder with a nod and received a slice of cake in trade, which was a little harder to juggle with Thor and Jane crowding in to get hugs, too. Erik shook hands with most everyone else, losing his smile as soon as his gaze fell on Loki, who appeared to be hiding to the far side of the group.

Taking Darcy's arm, Erik led her away from the others. He started by wishing her a happy birthday and promising to take her out to any restaurant she wanted once he got settled in his new apartment.

"I'm going to be on campus, too. Just general housing. Bet you're getting one of those administrator suites, right?"

The scientist nodded, looking momentarily pleased before humbling himself and moving on to the topic that was more prevalent in his mind. "Jane tells me you've been spending a lot of time with Loki."

Darcy tried not to panic. She knew how Erik felt about the God of Mischief. He'd been far less forgiving than even the stubborn Agent Barton at being mind controlled and used in a plan to conquer Earth.

"Loki has been good. He's trying really hard, Erik."

He stared at the plate in his hand, his mouth opening and shutting a couple times as he searched for words. "Technically, I'll also be his supervisor. Pepper has made it clear I'm to be professional and strict with everyone under my watch."

Darcy nodded, but must have looked pitiful for he put an arm around her to deliver another squeeze before excusing himself to tell the others goodbye and head out.

When the sun went down, the breeze got chillier. Some people pulled on warmer clothes or wrapped up in blankets in the bench seats around the fire pit. Darcy did both and still felt cold, which made no sense with the amount of alcohol she'd had that evening.

Loki disappeared for a bit, emerging from the house again in a pair of black jeans and a dark green hoodie that Darcy had bought him last February for his birthday and never seen again until this moment.

"Thought for sure you'd thrown that out."

He sat, allowing her to lie against him.

"Thor found it in my closet. I'd forgotten about it."

"Looks good."

He offered a small smile, which didn't last long as he stared into the fire.

Tony and Pepper cuddled on their right, Thor and Jane were on the left and Steve and Sharon were whispering and looking sweet across the way. Darcy even thought she saw Natasha and Bruce pass some sort of message with shy glimpses through the flames.

Clint and Maria strolled out of the house as they finished their conversation and drinks. "I'm going to hit the sack," Clint announced and Maria agreed.

"Take any of the guest rooms," Pepper said. "Ask Jarvis if you're not sure."

"I'm tired," Jane announced, and she totally looked it. Her and Thor were the next ones to abandon the party with Natasha and Bruce quick to follow.

"Thank you so much," Darcy said to their hosts as Tony and Pepper also rose to head to bed. "I had a blast."

"You're very welcome," Pepper said and smiled warmly. "Don't worry about the clean up. Our service will be here in the afternoon, and Jarvis will handle the lights and locks."

Then Tony called back as he was led away, "We'll see you young ladies - and old men - in the morning. Breakfast starts at eight."

"Then I'd better get some sleep," Sharon decided, joining Steve in telling Darcy and Loki goodnight. The couple was holding hands as they walked in and through the main room for the staircase.

Only minutes passed and Darcy felt increasingly tired and achy. The smoke had started to irritate her eyes, and the heat hurt her face a little. In the morning, she was likely to be bright pink and tender all over as she'd forgotten to apply any sunscreen.

She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "Almost midnight," she uttered, holding it out for Loki to see. "You going to stay up much longer?"

"Only if you do."

It was the perfect moment to give up on the day, but she chose to get comfortable again. He quickly adjusted so she could nestle into his embrace.

Loki's lip grazed her ear as he asked, "How young are you today?"

She giggled, impressed by his forethought to change the standard question. "I'm not going to tell."

"I thought you might not."

He deliberately kissed her ear, but Darcy was too relaxed to be alarmed. He smelled like alcohol, chlorine and smoke, which was a perfect sensory memory to sum up the party.

"I like this," she stated, though it was a vague declaration.

He answered soft and sweetly, "I like you."

Darcy voiced drowsily, "Uh huh."

"I think you're falling asleep."

"Uh huh. Better take me to bed now."

She felt the soft rumble of his laughter through his chest, though the sound of it seemed far away. He had to move her to stand then gathered her up, resting her head upon his shoulder for the trip inside.

Darcy fell asleep before they reached a guest room, but when she awoke a few hours later with a terrible urge to pee, she was alone in the queen-sized bed and a little disappointed.


	13. The Victim

Unsupervised - Chapter Thirteen

* * *

It seemed that every aspect of Loki's life was in turmoil. It disturbed him how each issue linked to the others and how little control he seemed to have to affect his own life. As each day passed, his thinking moved more into small, angering circles.

First, Darcy was suffering from a bad sunburn that made her moody and whiney. She complained endlessly about being in pain and having blistered, peeling skin. Loki had offered to use his magic to gain her some relief, but apparently she was annoyed with him again and didn't want his help. She also didn't want to talk about why she was mad or accept his apology. (So much for their talk-it-out policy.) This left him worrying and agonizing about what his misstep had been and desperate to get back in her good graces.

Then, there was work. Loki was now the only member of the staff not on contract. He received no pay or benefits, didn't get an office and barely had high enough security clearance to get in the front door of their new facility. When he needed to access any part of the lab outside his own work area, he had to ask one of the girls or Dr. Selvig to escort him.

Erik Selvig presented his own batch of problems for Loki. Selvig came and went as he liked, seeming to always be watching, hovering, judging. Determined to be a stickler for protocol and policy, he went out of his way to scrutinize every report, test, log entry or note of observation Loki made in a given day. While he treated Jane and Darcy like his favorite children, Loki was lucky to get any sort of affirmation for his contributions. Just his presence in a room was enough to put Selvig in a bad mood.

At home, sorting and packing their possessions for the move to the new apartment took patience and careful planning. They weren't moving until the weekend. It would be silly to box-up everything and have to search out stuff they used regularly. Yet, even being attentive, they still managed to misplace stupid things like paper towels, scissors, hot pads, or television remotes.

With Thor back to running operations with the Avengers, he wasn't around to see all this stuff that was perplexing his brother. Some nights, he didn't get home until long after they'd all retired for the evening. Then, he'd be sleeping or spending time with Jane in the mornings. He'd failed to follow through on his promise to speak with Odin, and any attention he did give Loki was only to check up that he was 'being good'.

Loki was up late one evening, unable to sleep. Though he was pacing the apartment, it wasn't enough to alleviate the need for a change of scenery. The stripped-down rooms with stacks of boxes only depressed him further. So, he eventually chose to make a trip to Hogwarts.

It was a school night; and the Slytherin common room was full of children studying, relaxing and playing games. Little Loki and Darcy were tucked in a corner on a sofa, reading their Potions' texts and snacking on Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, which Loki wasn't as fond of as Darcy since he had worse luck with the random flavors than she typically did.

Loki jumped into the avatar and promptly set aside the book. Little Darcy noticed this sudden action and looked up at him with a cute, questioning smile.

"I've had enough studying," he told her. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"It's almost curfew," she reminded him, picking some beans out of the package. Her gaze dropped to inspect the candies before she popped a blue one into her mouth and held out a red one to him. "Snape will quiz you endlessly tomorrow if he suspects you didn't do the reading."

Loki shook his head at the offering, but watched the enjoyment on her features as she chewed the sweet treats. "I'll finish at breakfast if necessary. Do you mind holding onto my book? I'll get it back in the morning."

"OK."

Loki barely made it out to the corridor when Malfoy and Goyle came around the distant corner. "Going somewhere, Odinson?" Draco called out to him in his usual condescending tone.

"Obviously."

"Where's your girlfriend? Shouldn't you be protecting her?"

"It might have escaped your notice, Malfoy, but Darcy doesn't need me to protect her."

"I think you _can't_ protect her. She took a hex for that stupid, little Ravenclaw, but you didn't make a move to save anyone. What's the matter, do Asgard's royalty not rescue damsels in distress?"

He understood Malfoy's manner of manipulation and shouldn't have been phased by any rubbish to escape his lips, but the cruel insinuation that Loki was inept or a coward, shocked and angered him.

"Don't call her my girlfriend." Loki pushed through Draco and his goon, walking away as fast as he could from their laughter.

Maybe if he hadn't been upset, he wouldn't have walked right past the open door of Professor Snape's office, which was a dead give-away that the teacher was in there.

"Mr. Odinson?" Snape's voice drifted out into the hall.

Feeling aggravated and a little worried, Loki moved to the doorway to find Snape standing behind his sizable table in the gloomy space.

"Why are you in the corridors this late?"

"I'm restless, sir." Loki noted the antique-looking wall clock. It was five minutes to the hour. "It's not quite time for curfew."

Snape appeared calm; though, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice when he said, "You're cutting it close."

Loki chose to lie. "I lost track of time."

The potions master gestured Loki to come inside, grumbling, "I suppose I should take custody of you before you're caught by someone else." He lowered into his chair. "Get the door."

Loki stepped in, shut the door and crossed to stand beside the table which was cluttered with stacks of parchment. He scanned the surrounding shelves in the candlelight, taking in the large glass jars, trinkets and pieces of equipment on display. There was a cabinet in the office, and Loki guessed it held Snape's private stores of ingredients.

The professor was diligently grading when he casually asked, "What's on your mind, Mr. Odinson?"

"On my mind?"

"What is making you restless?" His quill stopped scratching and dark eyes shifted up. "Your marks are high in all subjects. I doubt your troubles are academic."

Loki assumed the Head of House was just going through the motions of showing support for a student under his care. Why would he truly care about his problems? "I won't bother you with my personal matters, sir."

Snape put down the quill and leaned back in his chair. "You think I would ask a question to which I didn't want an answer?"

"I guess not. There's just so much. I wouldn't know how best to explain."

"Homesick?" Snape guessed.

He admitted, "Sometimes."

"Still being bullied?"

"Yes, but not as much as Darcy."

The man's pale features softened. "You are very loyal to her. That's not a common trait among Slytherins."

Loki shrugged.

Snape admitted coolly, like it was just a fact and not personal, "I had a close friend when I started school. She too was a muggleborn - in Gryffindor, and my housemates didn't approve of her."

In all the Harry Potter books, Severus Snape didn't openly discuss his friendship with Lily Evans with anyone besides Headmaster Dumbledore. Loki didn't know if he should feel honored that the man was confiding in him or worried that something was going awry with the pocket dimension.

"What did you do?"

"At first, I stayed at her side as much as I could." He lost himself in memories, but quickly returned to the present, hardening his tone as he stated, "We grew apart in time. She made other friends."

Loki nodded, squelching the urge to show too much concern or sympathy. He knew Severus Snape had been in a similar position to his own - harboring affections for a girl who didn't return them as strongly. It seemed unwise to solicit advice on matters of the heart from him when he'd lost Lily to another man and then to murder.

"I suppose that doesn't help with your troubles."

With a casual shrug, Loki admitted. "It's nice to know someone understands."

Snape didn't acknowledge the sentiment. "Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

He realized it was now after curfew.

"Don't mind the time," Snape said. He picked up the parchment, placing it atop one of the piles. "I'd rather converse with an intelligent person than return to these dreadful essays. Go on."

Compliments and attention from Snape were hard to come by. Again, Loki considered that Snape's somewhat consoling attitude could be a hint that the complex illusion around him was moving beyond the initial parameters and, worst case, beginning to unravel.

Obviously, he couldn't tell the professor about his work troubles. Though, Loki surprised himself by admitting, "My father continues to punish me for things I did years ago. I have tried to show him I can be trusted, yet he won't acknowledge my efforts."

Snape mulled over this disclosure. He tentatively stated, "Your father is an important man."

"Yes, sir."

"I assume your offenses were serious and reflected poorly on him and your family."

Loki hadn't given that fact much thought since he'd initially tried to distance himself from the family as soon as he'd found out he wasn't truly one of them. Now he was speechless, unsure what to say.

"I know little of your father, having never met him. However, I think any parent would have hefty expectations for their child's character and aspirations."

"I don't know what he expects of me now."

"Then you should ask him."

Fighting emotion and a dull ache in his heart, Loki said, "He doesn't let me talk."

"Well, in that case," he said, slowly rising from his chair, "the best I can suggest is that you listen very carefully to what he says."

Why would he choose to listen more carefully when Odin's words could hurt him so deeply?

Loki politely thanked the professor, walking with him to the door and along the corridor. He felt stupid for coming to Hogwarts tonight, getting caught wandering and for thinking Professor Snape could help him. He was only an illusion, imprinted with basic Snape-like qualities and apparently malfunctioning - for lack of a better word.

He didn't even wait for them to reach the Slytherin common room before slipping out of the avatar and returning to the apartment.

In the morning, Loki asked Darcy to refrain from visiting Hogwarts while he checked his research and spells and investigated the anomaly. She agreed, but wasn't convinced there was anything wrong just because Snape had been a little nice to him.

"Maybe there's another explanation. The books are from Harry's point of view. Snape doesn't have the same motivations to be snappish and distrustful with every student. Hell, he mentors Draco in the sixth book while his father was in prison."

"I'm just being cautious," Loki insisted. "Give me a couple days to make certain."

"Fine, but I think Snape just likes you in his own mysterious way. With that hair, you do kinda look like his long-lost son or something."

Loki scoffed. "Must you romanticize everything? My avatar doesn't even have long hair."

With his show of frustration, Darcy left his room to finish getting ready.

They were slammed at work, and with Loki's evenings monopolized with the mirror project, he and Darcy had no time to talk or hang out at all. It actually felt like they were losing ground instead of growing closer.

Then, finally it was Saturday and Loki had found nothing wrong with the pocket dimension. As far as he could determine, it was functioning within parameters, which did have to allow for some extrapolation from Rowling's source material. So, there was no reason to delay their return to Potter playing after the move, which Loki informed Darcy over their breakfast of waffles and toaster pastries served on thin paper plates.

"Sweet! Maybe we can all attend the Halloween feast tonight," she suggested and passed the syrup.

"We all?"

She smiled at his puzzlement. "Yeah. We are going to invite Jane and Thor, right? Make it a double date?"

With her constant mood swings, he'd considered himself lucky to have her talking with him again, let alone suggesting they go on a 'date'. He suspected that the fading of her sunburn, getting her own place, and the upcoming trip to choose her company-purchased vehicle had greatly improved her outlook on life.

He certainly wasn't going to strain their already confusing and uneasy relationship by provoking a pointless argument with her.

"Alright. If that is your wish."

Tony's movers arrived around nine o'clock and started hauling furniture and boxes out to their truck. Loki and Thor were on hand to supervise and assist in the efforts while Darcy and Jane ran off to the laundromat to do some last minute loads so they'd have clean linens and towels.

Their arrival on campus was even more chaotic as the movers managed to mix up Darcy's stuff with theirs. The apartments were in adjacent buildings with Darcy assigned to general housing and Jane in an administrator suite. So, they were resorting everything on the fly at the curb.

Jane's suite had two bedrooms and one and three-quarter bathrooms. Unfortunately, what she really would have liked to be her at-home office, became Loki's room. Thor was with her, of course, and her desk was once again shoved into the corner of the master bedroom - not that there wasn't plenty of room for it in the new space.

Dr. Selvig was also moving in at the same time, and it was inevitable that one of his boxes ended up in their suite. Loki assumed it wasn't theirs because he didn't recognize the handwriting, which was too neat to be one of the girls' and certainly not Thor's or his own since it was labeled as Grant and Resource Materials. The movers had departed by then, Jane had walked over to help Darcy, and his brother was working to assemble the couple's new king-sized bed frame. So, Loki decided he'd better just take the heavy box up himself.

Selvig's suite was one floor above theirs and full of workers who were finishing up paint and plumbing projects. There was no sign of the astrophysicist from the entry, but furniture and boxes were stacked in the center of the main room. Loki should have known better than to walk right in, but ringing the bell or knocking on an already open door just seemed stupid. Perhaps he should have concealed himself with his magic, then Erik wouldn't have caught him in his suite uninvited with a box in hand like he was stealing from him.

"The movers brought it to the wrong apartment," Loki rushed to explain. "Where would you like it?"

Erik's eyes were cold and critical as he waved for Loki to follow him into the next room where bookshelves and a desk were already set up.

"On the desk?" Loki asked.

Selvig gave an affirmative grunt.

He put down the box as carefully as he could then turned to find Selvig shutting the door so they were then alone. Considering the hard look on the man's features, this action was quite ominous and made Loki tense.

"Sir, was there something…?"

Erik interrupted, stating only, "Timothy McVeigh."

Loki puzzled. "Who?"

"A terrorist," Erik explained, his tone harsh. "He and his partner killed almost two hundred people and left hundreds more injured when they bombed a government building in Oklahoma City. Want to guess what happened to them?"

"I don't know, sir."

"McVeigh was executed in 2001. His partner, Terry Nichols, is serving life in prison." Selvig moved toward him at a slow, heedful pace. "You and your alien army killed and injured thousands, and where are you now?" He paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "You whine to Jane and Thor that you're being treated so unfairly. Well, too bad. You are not the victim here!"

Loki didn't speak, stir or dare to look away. He was stunned and unsettled by the scientist who drew closer to stare angrily into his eyes.

"You made me part of that horror, used me to destroy lives and make people feel unsafe. I don't care if you've turned over a new leaf or are just biding your time until a new opportunity presents itself, you deserve to be in prison… or worse."

He doubted Selvig had it in him to commit murder, and it was unlikely he could physically hurt Loki, but there was something intense and truly scary in his eyes.

Loki backed up, his legs hitting against the desk. "Tell me what you want me to do," he pleaded, his words sounding too angry. He took a breath and tried again. "I wish I could fix it, but I can't. I'm sorry."

Shaking his head with muted rage, Selvig demanded in an eerie whisper, "Get out."

Loki felt a myriad of emotions, one of them relief, as he scurried around Erik and exited the apartment.

Once back in his room, Loki settled on the unmade bed to catch his breath and brood. He took Professor Snape's advice about listening carefully and applied it to Selvig's words that burned in his mind and heart. His ponderings led him to realize there were similarities between Dr. Selvig and his own father. Perhaps if he could find a way to make amends with one, he would be able to do so with the other.


	14. The Feast

Unsupervised - Chapter Fourteen

* * *

"Dancing skeletons!" Darcy whined insistently through the phone to Loki, who was trying to cancel their plans to attend the Halloween feast. "Come on. I'm so stoked to go. Grab your brother and get your butts moving!"

Loki growled and grumbled in her ear, giving in with a soft, "Fine," then hung up.

Jane was seated on the bedroom floor, transferring socks and nylons from a box to Darcy's dresser drawer. She wore a naughty grin and laughed at Darcy. "Grab your brother? Move your butts? What exactly were you suggesting to him?"

Darcy hadn't meant anything indecent. She teased back, "Keep your fantasies to yourself, Dr. Jane. Remember, I'm impressionable."

"Oh, whatever - like years with you didn't make me this way."

Jane reached for the panties piled up on the foot of the bed.

"Wait. Leave those out for now."

"What? Why?"

"They're for Loki."

Jane smirked, continuing the silly mood. "Sorry; I don't think they'll fit him."

"Nooo… I want to see if he notices them."

"Why? Some kind of test?" Her look instantly darkened. "Don't tease him. Loki's been miserable lately if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I know." Darcy sat on the edge of the bed, separating out a thin strand of hair to suck on. "What's worse, is that on top of everything he's going through, he thinks Thor blew him off."

She hated keeping secrets from Loki when they directly involved him. Her eyes drifted to the mirror mounted on the wall ahead of her, thinking of the golden, magical charm Thor had hung behind it. The charm would allow King Odin and Heimdall to see into their pocket dimension for the purpose of observing Loki's interactions.

"It's Odin's game, so his rules." Jane got up to join her on the bed. "At least the king is taking notice now. I think Loki has you to thank for that."

Darcy tossed a handful of the underwear toward the drawer. Most of them fell short and dropped on the floor. "Yeah; I'll be the one to blame if this experiment goes wrong."

"We're going to have faith in Loki and Odin, and everything will be alright."

A short while later, there was a knock at the apartment door. Darcy could hear the boys bickering in the hallway as she entered the kitchen. She unlocked and pulled open the door, offering them a bright smile. "Ready to party Potter-style?"

"I _am_ craving something sweet tonight," Loki admitted.

Thor was frowning as he stepped in. "What fun is a party with no alcohol?"

"We're little kids," Darcy pointed out because apparently he needed the reminder. "The best we can hope for is to put our avatars into sugar-induced comas."

Loki gave Thor a gentle push so he could enter. "Stop complaining or we'll go without you."

Thor continued through the small kitchen for the bedroom to find Jane.

Darcy considered Loki's weary and dejected appearance. "Hard day?"

He half-shrugged and tried to smile, but failed miserably.

She took his hand, pulling him along to the bedroom. As they walked in, Jane was laughing and frantically shoving underwear in the dresser while Thor made witty comments and attempted to snatch them away.

"Darcy," Thor called out when he noticed her, "you must show Jane where to purchase such enticing garments."

"Mission accepted, your majesty." With a steady paycheck coming soon, the girls could do lots of shopping.

Beside her, Loki was fidgety and irritable with the couple's frisky display.

Darcy pointed to the mirror. "Go on ahead," she said. "I'll be right behind you."

They'd heard that the students weren't required to sit with their houses for the Halloween feast. So, it wasn't that surprising that Darcy and Loki found their avatars, most of the other first years and Little Thor sitting together at the Hufflepuff table when they appeared in the Great Hall.

The room was lit by massive, floating jack-o-lanterns harvested from Hagrid's garden. Live bats hung around the edges of the enchanted ceiling, which showed a bright, full moon, dark clouds and the occasional bit of lightning to be followed by a deep rumble of thunder.

Treats of every imaginable type covered the tables. There were bowls of hard and soft candies, colorful taffies pulled into spider web shapes, various chocolates, pies, cakes, cookies, tarts and breads, puddings, mousses, gelatins and even lollipops as big as a person's face.

The students were happily stuffing their bellies while they talked. Not long after Jane and Thor joined in, a wave of chocolate frogs leaped over from the Gryffindor table, landing precariously on students and dishes alike. These invaders were quickly captured and mercilessly eaten while they kicked and croaked. Then their table returned fire with more frogs and handfuls of candy corn, which drew the stern Professor McGonagall to their side of the room to put a stop to their fun.

Jane was squealing and squirming long after the frog in her goblet stopped moving. Darcy fished it out of the pumpkin juice, pulling off the longer back legs to show her it truly was chocolate, but even then, she refused to try a piece.

Thor was equally disinterested.

"Most of your friends would be fangasming right now to get to eat chocolate frogs," Darcy lectured them quietly to no avail.

"I wonder where Ginny is?" Colin asked, rising from his seat to look around the room. "I thought she was going to sit with us."

Darcy tensed. She knew very well where Ginny was - doing the work of the Heir of Slytherin. Loki met her gaze, and she could see the same sad truth in his eyes.

Loki said, "Maybe she's sitting with her brothers."

Luna agreed, but also suggested, "Just in case, we can all pocket some of the wrapped candies and things to give to her later."

It was then that the first of the entertainment arrived. Two dozen skeletons marched into the Great Hall. They spread out along the aisles and began a long repertoire of lively and exotic dances from places all over the world, changing in time with the music provided by their band, a collection of haunted instruments.

When one of the skeletons held out its hand to her, Professor McGonagall accepted the invitation to dance. She joined it in a sweeping, waltz-like spectacle that carried them down the aisle and back again while the students clapped and cheered.

To finish off the event, some of the school ghosts performed feats of amazing synchronized flying and aerial acrobatics all while singing chilling pieces of opera. Darcy realized these were the less active ghosts in the castle as the more commonly-seen spirits were currently attending Sir Nicholas' Deathday Party in the dungeons. She wondered if they'd been practicing this routine since last Halloween and that was why they weren't around that much.

All too soon, the headmaster called the feast to a close and sent them off to their beds. Their group filled their pockets before leaving the table, and, therefore, lagged behind the rest of the school. Darcy knew the students and staff were heading toward the petrified Mrs. Norris and the warning about the Chamber of Secrets written on the wall in large, bloody letters. That was the last thing she wanted any of them to see tonight as Jane was a compulsive worrier, Thor already had reservations about them Potter playing and they had no idea if anyone in Asgard was watching.

"Well, that was fun," she quipped and turned so she blocked the other three from following Luna and Colin to the doors. "How often do you get to pig out on treats and not have to worry about cavities or gaining any weight? And what about those skeletons and ghosts? Creepy cool, right?"

This barrage of questions caught them a little off guard.

"Yes, it was," Loki agreed, but looked unsettled.

Darcy pushed on, eager to get home. "Let's go. Girls first," she said and called out the password.

Jane was quick on her heels, knocking into her as she exited the mirror. Darcy pulled her along the side of the bed to leave room for the brothers who also messed up their timing and tumbled out together.

Once everyone was on their feet, Darcy was pretty much cornered in the small room. She tried not to fidget as the group's eyes fell on her because they had to be wondering why she was acting so anxious.

She realized that she had to come up with a new topic or activity to distract them.

"I don't know about you guys," Darcy said while inching around them for the door, "but illusionary food doesn't fill me up that much. How about I make us some pancakes for dinner?"

That worked. The trio pursued her into the kitchen, adamant that she not burden herself cooking for the whole group when it was a weekend and they could easily visit one of the many dining establishments within a few minutes of campus to curb their cravings.

Darcy could have been offended at their fervor to keep her out of the kitchen, but her reputation for food calamity had served its purpose in this case. Perhaps some time soon, she'd show them that she really could cook, having learned a lot about focus, preparing ingredients and following instructions from a certain potions master.

When they returned from a dinner of thick and juicy hamburgers and crisp fries, Loki offered to walk Darcy home. They set out from the lot at a casual stroll, admiring the stars and enjoying the night, which was pleasantly warm. When she felt his hand bump against hers, she took a firm hold of it.

Tentatively, she asked, "How long do you think we can keep this up?"

"Hmm - depends what you mean exactly. Care to clarify?"

She couldn't state more clearly what was on her mind. Her thoughts were a jumble of things that, though they were a mess, still seemed to belong intertwined rather than untangled and laid out in neat rows or piles.

"People can't decide if our friendship is a good or bad thing." People meaning Odin, Erik and those associated with the Avengers.

"I don't think it's up to them."

He was right, and the certainty of his tone made her feel silly for letting it bother her.

They were approaching her building. She stuck her free hand in her pocket to retrieve her keys to the outer door, which time-locked at ten every night. She had the key ring in hand when he guided her to sit on a lone bench at the edge of the light that shone down on the entrance.

Now they could see body posture, facial features and into each other's eyes. Loki looked lost and afraid, yet hopeful as he studied her, obviously wanting to understand and console like a best friend would.

"I know we have our squabbles at times, Darcy, but we always sort them out."

She nodded then began fiddling with her hair, a fact that did not escape his notice as he decided to reach up and pull her hand away.

"Is there something you need me to do differently?"

It was a fair question that flared two separate responses within her. No, she didn't want him to change. He was amazing for a hundred reasons that made sense only to them in their personal universe away from the haters and the skeptics.

Then - yes, she did need something different, but maybe that wasn't the right word. Different implied opposite. No, what she needed was… more. More from him. More from herself. More as a collaborative team.

She'd kept him waiting while her mind skipped and tripped through these revelations. On top of his fear, uncertainty and hope, he was being wonderfully patient.

Darcy stood, pulled him to his feet then climbed up on the bench so she was now slightly taller than him. He stepped close at her beckoning, staring up at her with those brilliant, dreamy eyes.

Taking his face in her hands, she told him, "I need _this_." Then she leaned in slowly so he knew what was coming as her eyes closed and mouth met his. First it was just a brush of flesh then their lips pressed together in a chaste test of chemistry and sensation that nearly blew her mind in both its simplicity and effectiveness to get her feeling instantly flushed and tingly.

Though she wanted very much to keep kissing him, get some real motion going and tongues involved, Darcy broke the connection and lifted away her hands to give them a chance to recover and evaluate.

Loki was stunned. His lips appeared to quiver, and he just sort of froze.

Darcy also tensed, worried that he didn't like it. "Was that weird?"

He stirred, stepping back and taking in a breath to help revitalize his system. Gradually, his smile formed, endearing and suggestive. "A little. We should probably practice - a lot."

She giggled and rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "Come here. I'll show you I don't need practice."

This time neither one of them held back. They were bold and explorative with their kisses, staking claim to a new passion that had the raw potential to be glorious and wicked and could have gone on forever if Darcy's phone hadn't started ringing, interrupting their wavelength and refusing to silence.

"Dammit," Darcy uttered as Loki released her. Panting from their efforts, she jumped down from the bench and pulled the device from her pocket to see it was Jane calling. She opened the line with a harsh, "What?"

"Uh, sorry. Is Loki still there with you?"

Darcy checked the clock, embarrassed to realize it was almost midnight. "Yeah. He's here."

Loki cuddled against her so his ear was close enough to the phone to hear Jane's next cautious, wavering question.

"Sooo… is he coming home tonight?"

Darcy turned to catch him shaking his head and making exaggerated kissy faces that made her cringe and playfully push him away.

"Definitely heading home any minute," she promised then said goodbye and hung up.

Loki pouted. "All good things must end?"

"We were sucking face for almost an hour, dude." In fact, her lips were feeling sore. "We're lucky campus security didn't come by and catch us."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they caught us on that security camera." He jerked his head in the direction of the device situated above the entrance.

Darcy groaned, but allowed him to draw her close again for a tender embrace.

He was much too cheerful and likely trying to use it to lighten her mood. "Maybe next time we'll make it to the privacy of your apartment."

_If there's a next time,_ she thought with a sudden pang of sorrow. With Loki under the microscope, perhaps it wasn't a good idea to be expanding their horizons right now.

"You should go," she said, though her tone reflected that she didn't want him to.

He didn't move, just stared and held her tighter as he confessed, "You turned my day completely around, my dear. How can I leave you when you're obviously so sad?"

There was a rush of heat inside her chest that literally felt like her heart had melted. "You're so cute." She pushed up on her toes to give him a soft and lingering smooch that ended in them both grinning.

"Now that's better," Loki said. He let go, taking hesitant steps backwards and not turning away until a body-length separated them.

Darcy watched him until he cleared the edge of the building. She had dropped her keys at some point, but easily found them on the ground beneath the bench. As she stooped, movement caught her eye and she glanced into the branches of the nearby tree to find a black bird of some sort looking down from a lower limb.

"How long were you watching us, pervy bird?"

It cocked its sleek head, issuing an accusatory squawk.

"Whatever." Darcy wanted to cling to happy thoughts and feelings, and the beady-eyed peeper freaked her out.

She went in the building, pleasantly humming for the ride up the elevator and along the corridor to her apartment. She had a lot to be thankful for: a paying job, new apartment, soon a new car and, best of all, Loki, the God of Kisses.


	15. The Poltergeist

Thank you to Utrix for reviewing the last chapter for me and to those who are following or have added the story to their favorites lists. Love you all!

* * *

Unsupervised - Chapter Fifteen

* * *

The next morning, Loki walked over to have breakfast with Darcy, who greeted him at the apartment door with bright features and a soft, lingering kiss.

"Well, good morning to you, too."

Darcy smiled sweetly, stepping back to allow him room to enter.

Loki had expected they would be having the usual frozen waffles. So, he was astounded to find she'd managed to make sausage links and blueberry pancakes without burning down the building or even setting off the smoke detector in the process.

"See. I can cook," she insisted, shutting the door and moving around him to the counter to pour the coffee.

"It does look delicious." Loki waited until she came over so he could pull out a chair for her before taking his own.

Darcy piled servings of everything in the center of her plate then drowned it all in maple syrup. "What are Jane and Thor doing today?"

"Dr. Selvig wanted to see them," Loki admitted, feeling uneasy as his mind recalled the confrontation in Selvig's apartment. "They went out to breakfast."

"Any idea why?"

"Perhaps, but I don't know for certain." To avoid her glances, he distracted himself by adding several spoonfuls of sugar to his coffee and trying his pancakes, finding they were quite flavorful.

"Did something happen?"

He didn't want to lie or be dramatic. So, he offered only a soft, "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Alright." Darcy shrugged. "Guess it's just you and me to Potter play then."

Loki really wasn't in the mood to play at being a child. He'd been up most of the night thinking over their kiss, and, admittedly, he'd been having certain emotions and urges that simply didn't belong in the mind and heart of an eleven year-old boy. Why couldn't they just be adults and enjoy some of the perks that came with a blossoming romantic relationship?

"Let's stay here."

She didn't appear to consider the idea at all. Her tone hinted a whine as she reminded him, "You promised me."

"A potions exam isn't that important. The avatars will do fine without us."

"But I studied."

"If only you put that much effort into writing your thesis paper."

Loki noted a quick flush to her cheeks as she averted her gaze.

"Darcy, I…" He sighed, battling frustration. "Can't I have you to myself today? We can take the exam later."

She picked at her food. Finally, after sipping some of her coffee, she said, "This isn't really about Potter playing. Tell me what's wrong."

He thought, What isn't wrong?

When he didn't say anything or meet her gaze, Darcy reached over to take a hold of his hand. She flashed a huge, happy and insistent grin that eventually coaxed a small, uncertain smile from him.

They took their time eating, enjoying the tasty meal and each other's company - even clearing and washing their dishes before sauntering down to the bedroom.

Loki took Darcy by the waist as she reached out for the mirror, pulling her back against him. "Last chance to change your mind."

She giggled and skillfully broke out of his hold. "We'll snuggle all you want after classes." She returned to the mirror, peeking over her shoulder to make sure he was coming before slipping through.

The first years were en route to Potions when Loki and Darcy popped into the pocket dimension and the bustling sea of students moving along the dungeon corridor. Instead of catching up with their avatars, the adults followed behind at a more comfortable pace. There was no point in rushing when they knew the children's destination.

Loki heard snippets from the various conversations around them, many of which contained either 'heir of Slytherin', 'Chamber of Secrets' or 'Harry Potter.'

"Ginny doesn't look so good," Darcy commented.

He sought out the redhead among the small figures. Though she was turned away from them, Ginny had a noticeable slouch to her frame as she trailed behind the others. Also, her head was down, and she seemed to meander, lightly bumping into the wall and other students along the path like she wasn't quite in control of her faculties.

"Isn't there something we can do?"

Darcy knew the answer already. So, Loki only offered a sorrowful glance in her direction.

"This sucks."

The children reached the classroom in short order and shuffled in to take their seats. Quick on their heels was Professor Snape, who passed right through Loki and Darcy mid-stride to his table with a handful of parchments.

The teacher glared down his nose at the children. "You will have the entire hour to finish. If you should complete your exam early, you can turn it in and read at your seat. Questions?"

Loki turned to Darcy. "Are you sure this is how you want to spend your time?"

"Yep. Gotta do this at least once, and the first test of the year has to be the easiest, right?"

He shrugged, wished her luck and stepped into Little Loki as Snape handed out the papers and the room fell into a tense, determined silence.

Overall, the test wasn't that bad. The questions were fairly straightforward, in line with what they'd been covering in class and didn't take that long. In fact, if Loki hadn't decided to recheck his answers, Jane wouldn't have beat him turning it in.

Ginny was the only one of them to take the full hour to finish. She waited until the final moment to shuffle up to Snape's table and set the exam hesitantly on the edge. Then as she returned to her seat, there was a pallid sickliness to her freckled features.

"You'll get your tests back on Wednesday," Professor Snape said in his usual, monotone drawl while they gathered their things to leave. "There's no assigned reading tonight," he announced, eliciting cheerful whoops from the class. "I do suggest you use the time to study for Professor Sprout's flora identification test. A vast knowledge of herbs is essential for any potion-maker."

His firm stare couldn't diminish their joy at the prospect of no homework. They streamed out to the corridor, strolling at a casual pace toward Defense Against the Dark Arts while they discussed the exam questions.

Again Ginny dropped back, her gaze down and attention absent. Luna also took note of this and made a point to catch Loki's eye, jerking her head casually toward the solemn Gryffindor. Taking this to mean that she wanted him to intervene, Loki slowed his pace, stepping aside to allow Ginny to catch up to him before falling into step with her.

"You couldn't have done that poorly. You know potions as well as any of us," he whispered, though he wasn't at all convinced that the test was the topic on her mind.

She snapped out of her daze with a start, taking a few moments to process before admitting, "I'm just a bit out of it. Sorry."

"That's alright."

Though there wasn't much he could do for Ginny, he'd come to realize from his friendship with Darcy that any show of support was better than nothing. "If something was bothering you, I'd hope that you'd let us help. Of course, you wouldn't have to talk about it if you didn't want."

Ginny brightened and playfully bumped his shoulder. "Thanks Loki. I'm alright," she insisted then urged him to keep up as she rushed to catch the others.

Their group turned the last corner towards D.A.D.A. when cries of distress arose in the corridor ahead of them. They froze, staring down the way to a pair of shrieking girls huddled against the wall while Peeves hovered and cackled above them. He had what looked like two couch cushions gripped in his hands, and he was relentlessly bopping the girls over the head with them.

"Hey!" Ginny called out, skirting the crowd to stand where Peeves could see her. "Stop that, you bully!"

Peeves whirled around, catching sight of them. "Ah, it's the Firsties," he said with a maniacal grin. "Come to play?"

Ginny stood tall and authoritative. "Leave those girls alone."

He turned back to his captives, raising his right hand for another strike when Darcy called out a forceful, "Expelliarmus!" and the cushion was wrenched out of his hand. It flew through the air toward their group, which scattered just in time to avoid getting hit, but managed to drop most of their books in the process.

Everyone had pulled their wands by the time Peeves realized what had happened. He growled, shifting the other cushion to his right hand as he drifted toward their group at a stalker's pace. "Your wimpy spells won't work on me, Little Ones."

"Oh crap," Darcy uttered. "We made him angry."

Colin asked, "Any ideas?"

"The corridor is too confining," Loki offered, as he was likely the only one with any combat training. He pointed down the hall to the door between them and Peeves. "Get to the classroom."

"What? Run toward him?!" Colin protested, but didn't get to make a full argument as Loki grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as their group surged forward.

The poltergeist also picked up his pace while hurling the last cushion frisbee-style down the hallway.

"Impedimenta!" Luna and Jane cast at once, slowing the cushion to an almost standstill before it dropped to the floor.

They'd reached the doorway by then and dashed through. Colin slammed the door shut then screamed and backpedaled as Peeves passed effortlessly through the wood.

"You think you're so clever?" Peeves asked with another cackle. He dove through the closest worktable then shot back up, lifting and holding it over his head.

"Professor, help!" Jane pleaded toward the teacher's office.

Loki assumed they were on their own as there were still a few minutes until class was to start and Lockhart was known for his late entrances. Darcy was closest to Loki. So, he made a quick decision as to where and how he was going to tackle her if that table came flying in their direction and they'd need cover.

"Stop this now!" Ginny shouted, her eyes fierce and features stern enough to even intimidate Loki.

Peeves wasn't to be ordered around, he threw the table at Ginny and Luna, who were ready. "Impedimenta!" Luna cast, immediately followed by Ginny's, "Flipendo!" which was also on their short list of anti-poltergeist spells, and sent the heavy piece of furniture soaring backwards at Peeves, who was still solid and not ready for the counterattack. The strike knocked him to the floor, which he promptly melded into.

Tense seconds passed as the children searched the room for signs of Peeves, knowing he could come at them from any direction.

"Is it over?" Jane asked after awhile, her wand hand shaking.

"I don't know," Loki said.

"Maybe taking on Peeves wasn't such a good idea," Colin confessed, his voice as unsteady as Jane's wand.

They all jumped as the classroom door opened and Lockhart strolled in, humming merrily to himself. He froze at the sight of the broken table, his smile fading and gaze drifting up to take them all in.

"We're sorry," Jane declared, breaking into a panicked ramble before Lockhart could say anything. "We stopped Peeves from tormenting some Hufflepuffs, and he got mad and chased us in here. He threw that table at Ginny and Luna, and really we were just defending ourselves. Please don't be mad?"

"Wait," he said, holding out his hand to fend off more explanations while he processed what she'd said. "You fought Peeves?"

They nodded.

"That's… stupendous!" he praised and dashed for his office, disappearing inside just long enough to grab a large book, which he set out on his table. "Grab your chairs," he urged. "Come up here. Sit and tell me all about it. I must take notes."

Moving slowly, the children did as he asked, collecting around him and the table as he flipped through the book. He dipped his quill into the inkwell, looking between them as he requested, "Tell me how it started."

"Sir," Darcy said in disbelief, "can't you tell we're upset?"

His eagerness waned as he slowed and carefully scrutinized their faces. "Oh."

Jane admitted, "Peeves scared us."

"I see. Your first time in battle. It's natural for children of your age to be easily frightened by such an intense situation." He appeared to sympathize, though Loki was fairly certain Gilderoy Lockhart had never been in true danger in his life. Rowling depicted him as a coward and thief of other people's glory. He certainly felt no comfort from the man's words.

"Why do you want to write it down?" Darcy asked. "Are we in trouble?"

"Not at all, Miss Lewis," he assured her. "I'm working on a book - about poltergeists, as a matter of fact. As I've mentioned before, I fought one and obviously survived. So, naturally, I should share the tale and useful tidbits with others."

Jane suggested, "We inspired you."

"Yes, indeed."

"Will we get to be in your book?"

The proclaimed monster-hunter once again deflated, his smile dimming for a few moments before he recovered, stammering to Jane, "Well… I would, of course, have to change some names to protect the innocent."

Darcy leaned close to Loki to whisper. "That sounded like a 'no' to me. What a spotlight hog."

"You should consider it, Sir," Loki said pointedly. "If you name us in your book as the pupils you are grooming for such deeds, you'll get more recognition whenever one of us does something noteworthy. Really, shouldn't you be equally commended for your teaching career?"

Lockhart leaned over the corner of the desk, his grin eerily still and eyes calculating. "Mr. Odinson, I do believe you are a smooth-talker of the highest caliber." He looked to the girls, stating, "Ladies, I suggest you keep your wits about you around this one. He'll be quite the charmer in a few years time."

Loki kept his expression neutral, trying to show that he wasn't offended or even intimidated.

"Anyway," their teacher went on, "I would very much like to hear about your encounter." He sat back in his seat and once again readied his quill. "Who wants to go first?"

They'd been scheduled for double D.A.D.A. So, Professor Lockhart had ample time to get every detail out of them and into his notes. Then, minutes before the end of class, he posed the question, "What would you have done differently or wished you'd known before provoking Peeves?"

They were excellent questions to which no one had an immediate response.

"Think about it," he pressed. "We'll have a full discussion next class. Dismissed."

They shuffled out, collecting their abandoned books from the corridor then continued on to lunch. Loki had no appetite and said as much to the others, who appeared equally downtrodden.

"We did pretty good," Ginny offered, her tone not quite convincing. "We did help those two girls."

They were mere strides from the Great Hall when two colorful spheres came flying out the doors at them. The blue one struck Ginny in the chest, exploding in a splat of thick chocolate pudding. The red one hit Colin directly in the face, coating his features and knocking him into Luna, who fell with him to the stone floor.

Peeves glided from the Great Hall, his arms full of more pudding-filled balloons and loomed triumphantly over them. "I don't get mad. I get even!"

Loki grabbed Darcy and Jane, pulling them down and covering their heads the best he could before the latex bombs rained down on them, impacting hard enough to bruise skin as they burst and coated them in chocolate dessert.

"Off with you, Peeves!" Minerva McGonagall demanded from the top of the stairs.

The poltergeist blew a loud raspberry at her then took off through the ceiling.

"Oh dear," McGonagall said as she reached them. "Is everyone alright?"

Colin shook his head while Luna tried desperately to wipe the pudding from his face, which they all realized was mixing with blood that streamed out of his nasal passages.

The rest of them were all battered in some manner and embarrassed by the growing crowds of gawking students.

"You look better like that," Draco Malfoy commented as he strolled by with the chortling Crabbe and Goyle. "I think Peeves did you all a favor."

"Enough of that, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall snapped sternly. She spotted Percy Weasley as he and Penelope Clearwater descended the stairs and sent them to find the headmaster. Then she escorted the first years to the hospital wing to get cleaned up and inspected by Madam Pomfrey.

Albus Dumbledore arrived in time to witness the nurse fix Colin's broken nose. The boy's shrill cry caused them all to cringe from their beds.

"What's the story here?" the headmaster inquired.

"It was Peeves," McGonagall was quick to report. "He ambushed them outside the Great Hall with water balloons full of pudding."

"Aside from Mr. Creevey's broken nose and swollen eye," Pomfrey interjected, "they've got some bumps, bruises and, for Miss Weasley, mild whiplash. Really nothing serious. I'll set them right and let them go as soon as their fresh clothes arrive."

Nodding with appreciation to his colleagues, Dumbledore focused on the children. "Anything you'd like to add?"

None of them spoke, and Loki could tell they were trying not to appear too guilty or suspicious as they stole glances at each other.

Dumbledore frowned at this. "I'll take your silence to mean that you're choosing to be secretive on the matter. That's fine - just be aware that Peeves craves mischief, and it is in your best interests to not poke that particular poltergeist too often."

Not long after the headmaster and McGonagall left, Ron and Hermione arrived with clean uniforms for Ginny and Colin.

"People are saying you lot did something to Peeves to make him retaliate," Ron said. "Are you bonkers?"

"Well…" Ginny began, but quickly silenced when Professor Snape strode in, also carrying uniforms.

He leered at the Gryffindors in passing before depositing the clothes on the end of Loki and Darcy's beds. "Get dressed," he ordered harshly and started pulling the privacy curtains. Apparently, he was planning to wait for them, which didn't bode well.

"Professor Snape," Pomfrey challenged, "those children have injuries."

"Then treat them - quickly."

Motivated by the head of house's agitation, Darcy and Loki were healed, dressed and marching out the doors with him in short order. Only when they'd arrived at his office and been directed into seats did Snape address them further.

"I thought you both were smarter than this."

Darcy took a strand of hair in her fingers and dropped her gaze.

"As if being in Slytherin didn't put you both in enough peril, now I hear that you've gone and picked a fight with a poltergeist."

Loki somehow managed to keep eye contact. He didn't think the professor wanted a response, just their attention.

"You've heard things, I assume, about Harry Potter and his heroics last year. Well, believe me, he was lucky to survive. Everyone thinks he's so brave, but he's a fool and someday he is going to bite off more adventure than he can stomach."

"We weren't trying to be like Harry," Darcy insisted, then realized her mistake as Snape moved closer to glare down his hawkish nose at her.

"Do share," he taunted. "Confess exactly what you and your little friends were up to."

Darcy turned her head toward Loki, but Snape blocked her view then crouched down so he was even closer, which made her tremble.

"We've been learning about poltergeists in our class," Loki rushed to explain, drawing Snape's intense stare from Darcy. "When we saw Peeves attacking some kids in the corridor, we thought we should try to help them. Unfortunately, it got out of hand."

Snape rose to his feet and moved to take the chair at his table. "Are you two the ringleaders of your group?"

"No," Darcy said.

"Are you certain?" he asked. "I doubt Mr. Creevey, Miss Lovegood or Miss Foster hold such influence. Are you confessing, by means of elimination, that it was Miss Weasley that put this idea in your heads?"

"No, it wasn't," Loki said. The idea was born on the first day of school. He and Darcy had proposed it and played on Lockhart's pride and vanity to convince him to go along. "You're right, Sir. It was us."

Getting the truth didn't please their professor. He took them in with hard eyes, letting the tension build with each long, accusatory moment. Finally he spoke, saying only two short phrases. "Detention. Go to your rooms."

They departed Hogwarts after that, returning to Darcy's apartment to cuddle up on her bed and brood. "Now I've got two detentions," she said with a whine. "Bet Snape will think of something truly horrible, too."

"Ready to give up on this stupid idea?" Loki asked, his emotions fueling his choice of words.

"Don't call me stupid."

"I didn't," he said, still sounding much too callous because he was mad at her and himself, and just couldn't think of a single useful thing to help.

She started to pull out of his embrace, which caused him to panic and hold on tighter. "No. I'm sorry," he insisted. "Please don't? I'm just upset. Don't go."

Darcy relented, easing back against him. "I want my mom," she uttered and gave a sniffle.

Loki lifted his head from the pillow to press a kiss onto her ear. "Me too," he admitted sorrowfully, wishing that his mother was only a phone call away.


	16. The Stand

For Utrix and Lawmancer. Thanks for your support.

* * *

Unsupervised - Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Once they'd had some time to calm and contemplate, Darcy and Loki headed for the kitchen. She went in search of her phone, which had been forgotten. He went straight for the freezer, pulling out a tub of chocolate chip ice cream. Then he snatched some spoons from the drawer and joined her at the table.

Darcy called her parents, longing to hear their voices. As always, her mom put her on speaker phone. So, she chose to do the same since Loki was there, stuffing his face with the comfort food, and she didn't want to exclude him. There was the usual small talk until she broke down and confessed a simplified and somewhat altered version of the situation to them because it wasn't wise to attempt to explain the concept of Potter playing.

"It sounds like your heart was in the right place, Pumpkin," Mr. Lewis said after she'd finished.

"Yes," her mother agreed. "No one likes a bully. I think it's great that you and your co-workers stepped in."

"Of course," her father added, "it's not so great that you got in trouble or that the situation got worse."

"What should I do? Back down? Hide until it all blows over?"

Mrs. Lewis said firmly, "That is exactly what you are _not_ going to do."

Loki perked up from his eating to stare at the phone resting between them.

"You've got a good thing going for you. Don't let this guy ruin it. Stand up to him."

"Your mom's correct. You have as much right to be there as he does," her father concluded.

They hashed through the same pep talk for a few more minutes before exchanging endearments, well-wishes and finally goodbyes.

"I didn't expect that from your parents," Loki admitted.

"Yeah," Darcy said with a nod. "They're kinda Hufflepuff meets Gryffindor, if you know what I mean."

He chuckled then teased, "So, what happened to you?"

Darcy burst into laughter then slapped the lid on the ice cream and returned the tub to the freezer. She rested against the refrigerator, admiring how cute Loki looked as he licked his spoon and smirked back at her.

"They're right, you know," Darcy said. " A whipped puppy is just gonna get kicked again if it doesn't bite back."

"Are you speaking about Peeves or on a broader scale?"

"The idea really should apply to everything."

He came over to drop the spoons in the sink and gather her close. "Better be careful, my dear, or they might try to re-sort you into Gryffindor. Then what would I do?"

Over the next few days, Darcy decided to engage her life to the fullest and with a no-holds-barred mentality. At work she tackled some of the more challenging projects that she'd neglected and made bold suggestions on ways to better utilize Loki's talents around the lab, which Jane and Erik appeared to take to heart.

She also started her thesis paper, setting aside an hour before bed each night and two more every morning for the task. Since she was using Loki, Jane, Erik and sometimes Thor as resources, Darcy started each interview session with the most effective bribery tactics. Kisses and cuddles worked best on Loki. Jane tended to be the most helpful and forthcoming with details when Darcy turned in paperwork earlier than expected. Erik had a soft spot for cream-filled donuts and warm oatmeal raisin cookies. Thor, who was around the least with all his 'Avenging', was quite a chatterbox on the topic of past Asgardian and Midgardian interactions. In fact, he actually talked less if Darcy offered him food because he pigged out whenever the opportunity presented itself.

At Hogwarts, their group quickly gained a mild form of celebrity status because people wanted to know what had happened between them and Peeves. The fact that they had decided not to talk about the matter with anyone else, only enticed the gossipers to concoct their own theories. In no time at all, outrageous stories were circulating through the school, and Professor Lockhart, the one person outside their group that knew the details, wasn't letting on.

With this increase in attention, the Slytherin students upped the frequency and nastiness of their torments against the first years and Darcy and Loki especially. Curses came out of nowhere in the corridors and common room, which left the couple little choice but to be mindful of their surroundings and much faster on the draw than their housemates.

They developed a system. Darcy would disarm the attacker with an _expelliarmus_. Then Loki would cast a body-bind hex or something similar to keep the individual from coming after them as they dashed away.

On a few occasions, Darcy managed to catch the attacker's wand as it flew through the air at her. She knew it was against the rules to steal or purposely break another student's wand. So, she made a deal with Professor Snape to immediately turn in any wand she obtained from such circumstances and let him deal with the culprit when they mustered up the courage to come to him to reclaim their property.

The Head of Slytherin couldn't chastise their solution to the bullying as he had suggested himself that they learn how to properly disarm a wizard. It was likely that he'd come to regret that advice as Darcy, Loki and their crew were using their arsenal of spells against more than just students.

Peeves' antics around the castle also increased that week. Whether it was tripwires in the stairwells, overflowing sinks, plastic film wrapped over the toilet bowls, doors glued shut, random barrages of spit wads or buckets of ice water poured on them during meals, the staff and students were growing quite vexed with their resident poltergeist. A duck-and-run reaction worked for the majority of people that crossed his path, but for the first years, Peeves was out to make a point, and they had decided to meet his challenges head on with determination and cunning.

They quickly learned that if they removed any immediate objects from his reach and didn't cause him actual physical harm, Peeves would usually flee. In those rare instances when he did continue to come after them, they'd use the spell _salmenti _to send a blast of salt his way and scare him off, proving Jane's findings that poltergeists couldn't stand to be around that particular mineral.

Come Friday, Darcy had a wonderful feeling of accomplishment as she turned over the first draft of her thesis paper to Loki for review. "Don't be too kind," she requested. "I really need it not to suck."

Looking mindful, Loki agreed then set the document on the desktop. "So, today's the big day - a brand new car of your choosing."

Darcy could see his irritation, no matter how hard he was trying not to show it. He didn't even have a license, so wouldn't be able to drive anyway.

"It's not a big deal," she suggested, realizing too late that it was the wrong thing to say as it obviously _was_ a big deal to him.

He dropped his gaze, slowly nodding his head as if resigning to the idea that his own feelings didn't matter, which caused a stir of hot emotion in Darcy's chest that stung like she'd been stabbed in the heart with a thick needle.

Gripping the armrests of his chair, she pushed it out from the desk far enough to give her room to sit in his lap. She nuzzled and kissed the side of his face as she confessed, "I don't know how to help."

His arms enveloped her, holding Darcy so tenderly, yet with an underlying sense of possessiveness that she adored. "You do help."

She turned so she could take his head in her hands and press soft kisses across his features that eased some of the tension out of his frame.

It was that moment that Tony Stark strolled in with Jane and Erik. "Oops. Looks like you're busy," Tony said. He rushed to explain. "We were going to head out, but if you two need a few minutes…"

Jane had averted her gaze, attempting to conceal a guilty smile.

Erik looked angry. It was for his benefit alone that Darcy climbed off Loki, but refused to show any embarrassment.

"Give us a moment," Loki requested, also rising to his feet. "I'd hate for Darcy to miss out."

"We'll wait at the van." Tony turned, herding the scientists away.

Loki pushed in the chair, stepping closer yet still holding himself back from touching her. "We should try to refrain from such activities at work," he said softly. "As it is, Dr. Selvig barely tolerates me."

Darcy knew he was right. Both Erik and Heimdall were keeping an eye on Loki and she'd be devastated if a little fooling around in the office led to trouble for him. Though, that didn't mean she was planning to behave altogether.

"Will you come, too?"

"Not today. I have work to do." He gave her a nudge toward the door. "Go have fun."

She didn't want to leave without him, but doubted he could be convinced, and insisting would likely agitate him more.

"Will I see you later?"

He nodded.

"OK."

Darcy sulked all the way to the dealership, which was actually a line of dealerships that stretched on for blocks. Her excitement soon got the better of her, and she dragged Jane from lot to lot, sharing opinions on the various vehicles.

Everyone else appeared to have already researched the sort of cars they wanted. So, It wasn't until after Jane had selected a dark blue S.U.V. and Erik a black sedan with leather interior, that Darcy made the final choice of a sporty, red coupe with power everything, rockin' speakers, bluetooth and excellent fuel economy.

Thor was home when they arrived to show off their new pretties and listened intently to their recounts of the car-buying experience.

Loki wasn't around and didn't answer her texts or calls to his phone, which led her to decide that he probably needed the rest of the afternoon to himself.

She turned down a chance to go to the movies with Thor and Jane and continued to her own place where she kicked off her shoes, put on some music and danced around while she dusted and straightened up. It was a very normal thing to do when you were lucky enough to have your own place, but no matter how hard she tried to be chipper about the situation, the real joy didn't hit until the moment a firm knock sounded on her door and she opened it to reveal Loki standing there with her thesis draft in hand.

"It's very good," he complimented in lieu of a standard greeting.

Darcy took the papers from him and moved to sit on the couch. She stared at the cover sheet, feeling a rising apprehension that kept her from turning the page. She waited for him to follow and settle beside her before asking, "Are you just saying that to spare my feelings?"

"No. I did exactly as you asked. I marked anything that I thought could be improved upon and made a few notes in the columns. There wasn't much to criticize. It's a well thought out and compelling paper, I assure you."

"Thank you."

Loki asked, "What would you like to do? Feel like celebrating?"

Darcy put aside the paper and climbed to her feet to head to the fridge. "I don't know. Are you hungry?"

"A little. What do you have in mind?"

She pulled out a container of banana pudding she'd whipped up that morning so it would have time to set up, found a spoon and returned to the couch. She tried a taste before offering him some.

Loki cringed at the sight of the pudding. "How can you eat that stuff after Peeve's prank on us? Sometimes I can still feel it sliding down my backside."

"Come on. You haven't given up chocolate."

"Yes, but chocolate comes in many forms."

"This is really good. I think you'll like it."

He looked skeptical and leaned away as she held it closer to him.

Considering everything that had happened that day, a good friend would have given up and let him have his way, but Darcy was feeling bold and couldn't resist the urge to push things just a little further. She licked the spoon, collecting the canary yellow glob on the tip of her tongue while coaxing him with sultry eyes.

Loki saw the look and dove in, his mouth and tongue taunting and tantalizing her own.

Darcy interrupted the kissing when she finally needed some air then giggled and gasped as his mouth moved to stimulate her neck.

"Good, right?"

"Very, very good," he answered, also sounding a bit breathless.

Dipping her fingertip into the bowl, she scooped up some of the goop and slid it into his mouth. Loki licked and sucked the finger clean while his eyes stared at her with blatant desire.

"That's it. I want to celebrate!" She flung the bowl aside as she launched herself at him, straddling his lap and attacking his mouth. In moments, the clothes starting coming off and Darcy realized she'd never wanted to be with someone this badly.


	17. The Consequences

Unsupervised - Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Loki pondered a great many things while Darcy dozed under the covers with him. He pressed his nose into her hair, which smelled of floral shampoo and light sweat from the exertion of their energetic romp. He was trying to absorb every moment and detail of her into his memory because he knew it couldn't last.

Loki had told Thor once that satisfaction wasn't in his nature, and he'd meant it. Happiness, excitement and contentment were only temporary emotions while negative feelings like anger, loneliness and resentment lingered in the shadows to haunt and weigh down every stray thought.

When he was alone with Darcy, whether at work or play, those shadows tended to recede to the background. He couldn't explain, and he didn't completely understand, but it was nice to have those moments of freedom and to feel a real connection with someone.

When Darcy stirred, Loki promptly closed his eyes and slowed his breathing in an attempt to cover the fact that he'd been awake and admiring her through the roughly hour-long nap. First her head lifted from his chest. Then she stilled again, possibly studying his features for signs of life before whispering, "Faker."

Unable to suppress the instant smile that broke out on his face, Loki opened his eyes and leaned forward to deliver an enthusiastic kiss to her forehead. "How did you know?"

Darcy shrugged, moving to the side to sit up against the pillow and headboard. She clutched the sheet over her front with one hand while combing the other through her dark tresses.

Loki decided from her silence and averted gaze that she was dealing with conflicting thoughts and emotions. Perhaps she was embarrassed or even a little regretful because their friendship had crossed into serious territory and it wasn't easy to step back.

Regret was one emotion he'd pushed away long ago, yet with Frigga's death and his subsequent relocation to Midgard to live with the Humans, it had been creeping forward to demand his attention more often.

He scooted down then rolled so he could rest his chin atop her thigh. It was then that her features warmed and a smile emerged. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Loki puzzled. "What?"

"It's an old expression," she explained. "My dad uses it all the time. It's a way to ask what is on someone's mind."

"I'm thinking about us, of course."

"Good thoughts, I hope."

Loki crawled forward to give her another kiss. This one lasted a while because he was compelled to express his gratitude and affection in a simpler fashion than words, which could be too easily misinterpreted.

She returned the kiss as tenderly as he gifted it, tentatively pulling away to ask, "We're not going to wig out, right?"

Another unusual phrase, but Loki thought he understood her meaning. "No," he answered her with a determined shake of his head.

They were directly under her bedroom window, which Loki couldn't see out of very well because it was dark and the bedroom light was on, reflecting back from the glass. Thinking of the security cameras positioned around the campus, Loki reached up to grab the right side drape, intending to pull it closed when he heard a rustling sound from the other side of the pane. Making a quick gesture toward the switch, the bedroom light went off, causing Darcy to startle as Loki stared over her head and into the black and penetrating eyes of Huginn and Muninn, Odin's nosy ravens.

"Off with you!" Loki ordered angrily and drew the curtains. He immediately climbed off the bed and went in search of his clothes, which were strewn between the bedroom and living room. His shirt had landed in the pudding mess. So, he used a spell to clean both the garment and carpet.

Darcy followed him out, having hastily thrown on a t-shirt and silk panties. She crossed her arms over her chest, watching while he continued his scavenger hunt. "So, you're leaving?"

Honestly, he didn't know what he was planning to do. He just had a strong urge to be covered from prying eyes.

"I saw one of those birds before," she cautiously admitted.

Loki stopped dressing and turned to her. "When?"

"That first night we kissed at the bench."

"They spy on people," he told her with a low growl, "and report back to Odin."

Darcy nodded, looking pale. "We couldn't have kept it a secret for long anyway. I mean, even if Heimdall didn't happen to look, Thor and Jane would figure it out. Right?"

Unable to find his sock, Loki dropped onto the couch with an irritated, yet resigned sigh. "Nothing good can come from this."

She sauntered over, turning her back and sticking out her butt to display his missing sock which she'd tucked into the waistband so it hung down like a flattened, misshapen tail. "Found this," she said and gave her bottom a gentle shake.

Loki tugged the sock from her underwear, then took a hold of her hips to ease her onto his lap. She leaned into his shoulder, nuzzled the side of his face and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He nodded, planting soft kisses along her cheek and catching another whiff of her shampoo just before her stomach grumbled and they both chuckled.

"Guess it's time to eat."

"I made your pudding disappear."

She noted the now clean spot next to the tipped and empty bowl. "That's OK. Let's make something."

Loki heated frozen waffles in the toaster, and Darcy fried them a couple eggs. They ate while Darcy flipped through stations on the television, finally settling on _Star Wars_, which was playing as part of a sci-fi marathon on one of the cable channels.

"Have you seen this one before?"

"In part," Loki admitted, allowing his lack of interest to show. He promptly finished his food and carried his dishes to the sink. He realized that he didn't want to go out, yet didn't wish to stay in either. So, he suggested to her, "Let's go to Hogwarts for a few hours."

"And do what?"

"Maybe go for a walk, or we could attend the quidditch match." It was the first match of the year - Slytherin vs Gryffindor, and the whole school had been abuzz speculating if Gryffindor had a chance with the Slytherin team flying on newer, faster brooms.

"OK." Darcy brought over her own dishes, placing them on the pile accumulating in the sink. "I suppose our housemates wouldn't appreciate us cheering on Gryffindor."

"Our cheering wouldn't make a difference. We know how the match is going to end."

"Then why are we going?"

"A rogue bludger chasing Harry and bashing up the stands," Loki said with amusement. "Sounds entertaining."

The common room was almost empty when they arrived because several students had left early to go down to the pitch. In a corner of the large room, their avatars played wizard's chess, and, as usual, Little Loki was winning, having destroyed several of Little Darcy's pieces.

Darcy shifted closer to Loki, leaning into him. "Look how cute they are. If we left them alone, do you think they'd be dating by fifth or sixth year?"

"I don't know. Possibly." He tried not to let on that her question had spurred a concern. Was she assuming they'd be Potter playing for years to come - or, was it the opposite, and she was hinting that their visits should end soon? Of course, he could flat-out ask her to explain her thoughts and feelings, but that could cause her to put too much emphasis on an idea that hadn't solidified in her mind yet.

They took over the children, cleaning up their game before leaving the common room. They'd reached the top of the dungeon stairs when Professor Snape and Mr. Filch came around a corner ahead of them.

"There they are," Mr. Filch declared in his usual gruff and accusatory tone.

Snape looked annoyed. "I can see them."

"What is it, Professor?" Darcy asked politely as the two groups met up.

"Peeves has been wreaking havoc through the upper-floor corridors this morning."

Filch leered over them. "All thanks to you two and your friends."

Snape took a step around the angry man to regain the children's attention. "Since you both owe me a detention, you will assist Mr. Filch in the clean-up."

Considering the intensity of his glance, Loki assumed Snape meant for their detention to begin immediately.

Unlike Loki, Darcy wasn't masking her disappointment. "Yes sir," both of them replied.

"Come see me when you've finished," Snape added then started down the stairs.

Filch waved them to follow him, continuing to glower and grumble in their direction while they retrieved garbage bags, brooms and dustpans then made the long, tiring trek up the staircases to the sixth floor corridor. There they found numerous paintings had been pulled off the walls and torn apart. The inhabitants of said paintings bawled and hollered from the strewn pieces of canvas.

Darcy retrieved an especially noisy scrap from the floor, which depicted a flailing and screaming infant. Not only did he appear scared to be alone, but his left arm had been ripped off.

"This is so sad."

"Yes," Filch agreed. "Some of these paintings are as old as the castle, but Peeves don't care about that - or snot-nosed students."

"Sir, we _are_ sorry," Darcy insisted.

"Sorry that you have to clean it up is all. Well, get to it - every piece into the garbage."

Loki stopped Darcy from shoving the scrap into the sack. "Wait. Shouldn't we try to repair the paintings?"

"No," Filch said. "No magic allowed on detention."

"But…"

"I said no, Prince High-and-mighty. Time to get your hands dirty like the commoners."

He wasn't as upset by the name calling as the caretaker's attitude about the fate of the artwork. "Sir, of course I will do whatever you think is best. I just really wish to salvage the paintings. Please let us try. Wouldn't Headmaster Dumbledore be thankful if we could do it?"

"Pretty please?" Darcy asked, clasping her hands together.

Filch growled and muttered under his breath about lazy students. He was likely about to reject their request, when frantic cries for help and mercy arose from the devastated paintings, which seemed to humble him a bit.

"Fine. Fine. Get on with it. We've a second corridor to get to today."

Once they'd found all the pieces of one painting, Loki drew his wand and cast, "_Reparo."_ The frame came flawlessly back together. The canvas, however, remained torn.

Darcy frowned. "Why didn't it work?"

The caretaker scoffed with irritation. "Waste of time."

Loki wasn't giving up that easily. With a little more thought, he tried again. This time he pointed his wand at the canvas and tried, "_Picturae reparo._" The scraps instantly flew up into the frame and fused back into a completed picture.

"Hey," Darcy asked, "where did you learn that version of the spell?"

"Many of the spells have roots in Latin," Loki said with a shrug. "It was worth a try."

Over the next hour, they separated the mess, carefully laying out and mending each of the paintings. Then they tracked down some ladders and rehung them.

Next, they moved on to the fifth floor corridor with rags and buckets of water to scrub dried gravy, ketchup and mustard graffiti off the floor, walls, ceiling and statues. Hours seemed to pass while they worked, and Loki's arms ached to the point that it hurt to lift them. Darcy appeared to be just as worse off.

"You brats are weak," Mr. Filch chastised. "I've worked my whole life. I know the value of hard labor."

Darcy and Loki were sharing exasperated glances when Gregory Goyle entered the corridor from the main stairwell. "That's a good look for you," he said to Darcy, who was on her knees scrubbing the floor.

"Hey, move along," Mr. Filch said. "Don't distract them."

"Can't do that," he quipped back and held out a piece of paper to the caretaker. "Professor Dumbledore sent me to get them."

Filch snatched the note from Goyle's fingers, scrutinizing it for several moments before turning to the children. "Go on. The both of ya get to Professor Dumbledore's office."

They followed Goyle to the stairs, saying nothing while he complained about the quidditch match and how Harry Potter had still managed to catch the golden snitch even after being injured by a bludger. Then he told them with great glee that Lockhart had botched a spell to fix Harry's broken arm and now he was in the hospital wing until the bones could be grown back.

When they didn't join in his gabbing, Goyle chose to abandon them at the third floor landing.

Professor Snape was waiting for them at the gargoyle. He spoke the password softly as they approached. So, the statue sprung aside in time for them all to slip past.

"Sir, may we ask what this is about?" Loki inquired as they ascended the spiral stairs.

"I do not know," Snape admitted. "I was only informed that your father is here, Mr. Odinson."

Loki felt a pang of dread in his chest as they continued up into the circular office. There wasn't time to take in the unusual things around them as Headmaster Dumbledore and the towering presence of King Odin rose quickly from their chairs.

"Come in," Dumbledore said, though it was hard to determine his mood from his neutral tone.

"Good day, Headmaster, Father," Loki said, stopping short of reaching the large desk.

Darcy kept to Loki's side, giving a respectful curtsy to the king and also wished the men a good day.

Odin said nothing, looking over them with a cold expression.

"King Odin," Dumbledore said to the broad figure, "this is Professor Severus Snape. He is the Head of Slytherin House."

"It is an unexpected honor to meet you, your majesty," Snape said, sounding smooth and diplomatic.

Odin gave Snape a stiff nod.

Loki was studying his father's features, wondering not only why he was at Hogwarts, but also why he was acting so terse.

"Shall we sit?" the headmaster suggested. "Discuss your concerns?"

"That won't be necessary," Odin said abruptly. "I received word that Loki hasn't been acting appropriately. So, he is leaving this place and not returning."

"Father," Loki began, "please let me…"

"Silence," Odin demanded. "You have great potential, and you choose to waste it on games - on the whims of some girl."

The increasing pressure in Loki's chest seemed to slip up into his throat, making it harder to breath or swallow as he discerned what was truly happening. This was Odin, his father, the real King of Asgard, standing before them. Somehow, he'd found out about Hogwarts and decided to come into the pocket dimension after him.

"Your majesty, if I may?" Snape said quickly. "This is Loki's first offense here at the school, and he's served his detention. Also, he's proven to be a gifted student. Surely we could…"

"No." Odin leveled the potions master with a steely gaze. "You will not tell me how to discipline my son! You are a fraud and certainly not his father."

Perhaps it was a side-effect of spending so much time within a child's body, or maybe Loki had been pushed too far, but when the tears filled his eyes, he couldn't stop them from sliding down his cheeks.

"You were supposed to give him a chance!" Darcy yelled at the king.

"Please," Dumbledore interrupted, "let's lower our voices."

"We're done here," Odin said and reached out to take Loki by the shoulder. There was a quick flash of blinding white light that engulfed and disintegrated the headmaster's office, leaving Darcy's bedroom in its place.

Though Darcy wasn't there, Thor, Jane and Erik were present, standing near the doorway.

"You told him," Loki said to Thor, his eyes still wet and chest burning.

"I had to, but that's not why he's angry."

Loki's gaze moved across the blurring faces to settle on the bed.

Darcy appeared then, rushing forward from the mirror to yank Loki out of Odin's grip. She stood between them, glaring up at the ancient Asgardian. "He created Hogwarts for me, and it wasn't hurting anyone. What is your problem?"

Odin's tone was still angry. "He feels no remorse for his crimes."

"That's not true," Loki muttered.

The king ignored him, still speaking to Darcy. "He doesn't think he deserves to be punished, and now he has you and that dream world to convince him that everything is fine and forgiven. Well, I won't have it."

"He's been good."

"He's been complacent, doing the very least asked of him for over a year now. I didn't want him to make friends or play nice. I wanted him to make a difference in this world, to care about it, to want to fight for it, but no - he cares only about himself and you."

Darcy was shocked, staring openly at the king as tears appeared around the edges of her eyes.

Loki wanted to argue back, tell Odin that he did care, but as he searched his mind for those things he enjoyed about being on Earth, Darcy always rose to the surface to obscure his thoughts. Her beautiful eyes. Her quirky smile. Her infectious laugh. The way her features glowed when she succeeded at something difficult. The sway of her hips as she danced around the office with her music. The softness of her hair and skin. The calm her embrace brought to his mind and heart.

Odin reached past Darcy, taking Loki firmly by the arm. "We're going home."

"Let me say goodbye," Loki requested, his tone eerily hollow compared to the clump of emotion within his core. "Please?"

The king considered his words, tentatively releasing him and taking only a few short steps away from the couple.

"Noooo," Darcy bawled as Loki took a hold of her hands. "Tell him he's wrong."

"He isn't wrong."

She whimpered, confessing, "I don't want you to leave."

He stared at their hands because the sight of her crying made him want to do stupid, desperate things that would ultimately make the situation worse.

"This isn't forever, right?" She turned to Thor and the others. "I'll get to see him sometimes?"

Erik was the only one to speak as the other two looked overwhelmed. "He's no good for you."

"Shut up!" she yelled back. "How would you know anything? You don't spend time with him."

When Odin took an impatient step forward, Loki pulled Darcy close, leaning in so he could whisper in her ear. "You will find someone more worthy than me."

"No, I won't."

"You will. I promise."

Odin grasped Loki's arm.

Erik and Thor moved forward to pull and hold Darcy back as she screamed and struggled.

"Cross my heart," Loki told her, "and hope to die."

Then, with a powerful surge of the All-Father's magic, Loki left her behind.


	18. The Grief

Unsupervised - Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Darcy's eyes and nose were sore and itchy from wiping them so much. Her face and chest felt hot, but her limbs were cold. Though she lacked energy, her muscles ached for motion - to walk, pace, run away, but to where? Loki was out of reach.

She stared at the opposite wall of glass, which had gradually brightened over the last few hours to reveal the first signs of life in the lake. Even the long shadow of the squid's passing hadn't stirred her interest.

A knock sounded at the door. She didn't respond, just nestled her soggy pillow.

"Miss Lewis," said Professor Snape's stern voice, "there's been an incident. We're gathering the first-year class."

Her mind felt dull and almost empty, making it difficult to process.

The door opened, and she heard the slight rustling of his robes as Snape stepped in. Darcy sat up, looking over her shoulder at his determined features and troubled gaze.

"I must insist that you accompany me."

"Oh." Her attention drifted down to her wrinkled clothes. "I should change."

With a nod, Snape slipped back out, shutting the door behind him.

Darcy found the teacher in the common room a few minutes later, surrounded by students.

"Is it true, Professor?" Pansy Parkinson asked. "Is Loki really gone?"

"Yes. His father took him back to Asgard."

Snape glanced over to Darcy as she neared, which caused all their stares to shift her direction. The sea of mixed expressions baffled her. Some of the younger kids actually looked a bit sad.

Once in the corridor, Darcy rushed to keep up with Snape's urgent strides. She was panting by the time they reached the hospital wing where Professors McGonagall and Flitwick waited with Ginny, Luna and Jane, the latter of which was in tears.

"Something happened to Colin!" Jane declared, grabbing onto Darcy.

"Mr. Creevey has been petrified," Professor McGonagall reported.

Darcy froze, her frame slumping under a tremendous weight of guilt and despair that also balled up in her stomach. She couldn't move, not even to return Jane's clingy hug.

She'd known this was going to happen. How many times had she read through the series? How could she have continued to Potter play while ignoring the progression of the story? Then with the upset of Loki leaving, she had completely forgotten about Colin's predetermined fate.

"Madam Pomfrey is restricting access," McGonagall continued, "but we wanted his friends to have a chance to see him before the news is all over the school."

Flitwick assured them, "You don't have to go in."

"I think we do," Luna said, looking paler than usual. She pushed through the door, and the others followed.

The staff had placed Colin on the first bed on the right. He lay stiff on top of the covers, his hands raised to the sides of his face and fingers clutching inward because he'd been holding his camera at the time of the attack. His eyes were wide with terror and his mouth contorted as if preparing to scream.

"Poor Colin," Jane whined, her own hands lifting as if to cover her face. Her fingers curled at her wet cheeks, and she continued to stare at him over her knuckles.

Madam Pomfrey met them at the bedside, scrutinizing their expressions with concern. Ginny asked her and the professors, "What can be done?"

"We're looking into it," Snape promised.

"I'm so sorry," said another, younger voice, and the girls looked to see Harry Potter sitting up in a distant bed. The boy looked sincerely conflicted.

"How's your arm?" Ginny asked, a blush rising amid her freckles.

"Better, thanks."

"Maybe we should go," Luna suggested after a few long moments of silence and supported the sniffling and trembling Jane to the doorway.

Darcy remained as McGonagall, Flitwick and Ginny also left. Tears threatened in her eyes, yet wouldn't fall. Perhaps overnight she'd depleted her reserves, or it was more difficult to cry in front of the steely-faced Snape.

Madam Pomfrey's cool hand touched the side of Darcy's face and lifted her chin. "You don't look well. I think you need some food, water and rest, Miss Lewis."

Whether she agreed with these recommendations or not, Darcy nodded and headed for the corridor where she discovered Little Thor leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You can't hide in here forever."

Darcy moved to pass by him. "Go away."

Thor pursued, grabbing her arm and dragging her to a stop. "You are blaming us for Loki, and that isn't fair. We are upset, too."

"It's not my job to make you feel better." She tried to pull away, but his grip held, which made her madder. "Did you even fight for him?"

"Of course I did."

"Bullshit!"

A shadow fell over them as Snape exited the infirmary, blocking the sunlight streaming through the nearby window.

"Mr. Odinson, unhand her at once."

Thor released Darcy. Anger burned in his eyes.

"That will be ten points taken from Gryffindor. Now run along," Snape ordered, "before I add on a detention as well."

The boy's frame was tense and hands fisted as he stormed off.

"Your language..." Snape began in a poignant tone when Darcy interrupted.

"Sorry, Sir. I will do better."

Tentatively, they started down the hallway, and she realized he was shortening his stride and slowing his pace to match hers.

"Is there something else, Professor?"

"No."

They reached the stairs, descending together and getting their first glimpse of students and faculty migrating in the direction of the Great Hall. At the ground level, Snape stepped into her path as she turned to continue down to the dungeons. "Food. Friends," he insisted, shooing her the other direction.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

She glared at him until it was clear that he wasn't going to budge. With a deflated sigh, she gave up and went to breakfast where news of Colin's predicament and Loki's departure were spreading like wildfire. At least a dozen students came over to express their disbelief and sorrow to her before she'd managed to touch anything on her plate. Among those were the Weasley Twins who admitted to being fans of hers and Loki's wand-wielding antics.

She had barely found a minute to herself when the first-year girls reappeared. "Let's go," Ginny said. "Pile your eggs and bacon on the toast and wrap it up." She grasped her own bundle and indicated Luna and Jane holding the same.

Darcy complied, following them out of the hall and up to an empty second-floor classroom where they could eat and talk in peace.

"Is Loki our fault?" Luna eventually asked while braiding Ginny's hair. "Because of Peeves?"

Darcy shrugged, but decided that she did want to offer some sort of explanation. "His dad's a jerk - didn't even explain what he wanted from Loki before he left home."

"Loki was smarter than any of us," Jane said from her perch in a windowsill, "and Colin was the funniest. Now we don't have either of them."

"We should stick together as much as possible," Ginny said, "and avoid any more trouble with Peeves."

Ginny looked especially determined, which caused Darcy to question just how much she knew or didn't know about her part in Colin's attack. It was still fairly early in the year, after all, and if she remembered correctly, Ginny wouldn't ditch Riddle's diary until sometime after Christmas.

Darcy stayed with the girls until midday before she decided to leave Hogwarts. She slipped from the mirror, wandering to the kitchen where apparently the sink light had been left on. She noticed two large feet sticking out over the armrest of the couch and leaned around to find Jane and Thor cuddled up there asleep.

Since the clock on the stove showed it was after midnight, she wasn't certain if she should wake them or not. Sure they all had work in the morning, but them camping out at her place reeked of a planned intervention, which she wasn't keen on at all.

Thor stirred, gradually turning his head her direction and opening his eyes.

"Hey," Darcy teased in a harsh whisper, "this isn't a hotel."

"We were waiting for you."

"I figured."

That's when Jane came to life, groaning and shifting her tiny frame. She still sounded sleepy as she asked, "Is she back?"

"Yes," Thor answered, helping her sit up.

"Darcy, we need to talk," Jane was saying while turning her head about in search of her.

Darcy switched on the main light, which made the couple wince and rub at their eyes. "I'm fine, and yes, I'm still mad at you both."

Jane requested. "Sit down and talk to us, please?"

"I think I was pretty clear earlier on how I felt."

"Then let us express our feelings. We didn't plan this. We didn't want him to leave either."

She was too tired and starving to give the words much thought. "Fine." She went to the door, unlatching and holding it open. "Now the talk is over. Time to get out of my apartment."

Jane stared at her own shoes as she hurried out.

Thor approached, gazing down at Darcy with an expression that she couldn't quite identify as it wasn't anger really, more like a weird hybrid between disappointment and regret. "I'm sorry you're hurting," he said. "I wish I could help." Then he also left.

The next morning, Darcy buried herself in paperwork for a couple hours. She'd only stepped out of her office to visit the restroom when she spied the office manager, Pauline, at Loki's desk, rifling through his drawers and sorting stuff between two plastic bins.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The woman glanced up, tensing at Darcy's question and sudden appearance in the space.

"I'm supposed to redistribute these supplies," she cautiously explained, "and make sure all the files and notes go to Dr. Selvig."

Pauline was a nice lady, always polite and helpful. So, it was equally upsetting to Darcy to realize she was being bitchy with her over a situation that wasn't at all her fault.

Jane stepped out of her office, but kept back to watch their interaction.

"If it's alright," Darcy said to Pauline, her tone softening and face burning with embarrassment, "I'd really like to do this myself."

With an affirmative nod from Jane, Pauline retreated.

"You know that stuff legally belongs to Stark Industries."

Darcy just stared at the bins.

"You can help clean out his bedroom later, if you want," Jane offered, "not that he'll get to have much of it."

The reminder that Loki was locked up in some dungeon all alone unhinged her already unstable emotions and she began to bawl.

Jane pulled Darcy into her office where they could sit on her couch to cry and talk without drawing nearly as much attention to themselves.

"Thor's not giving up," Jane promised. "He's going to keep trying to change the king's mind."

"I don't think Odin understands Loki. They're too different. Like Gryffindor and Slytherin different, you know?"

Jane agreed. "Different motivations and ways of solving problems."

"Exactly, and it's not like we gave Loki many options when he got here. The Avengers wouldn't take him in. So, he and Thor ended up with us. How was he supposed to fulfill Odin's secret agenda from a stuffy astrophysics lab?"

Offering Darcy a tissue and rubbing her back, Jane nodded then stated delicately, "I'm guessing the relationship got serious."

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry. You were good for him."

Darcy somehow managed to keep any anger or accusation from her voice as she asked, "You don't think he was good for me, too?"

Jane didn't speak right away, resting her head on Darcy's shoulder while she contemplated. "Well," she said in time, "he sure made you smile a lot once the fighting ended."

"Loki did more than that, more than anyone else realizes, and that's the problem in a nutshell."

When Darcy delivered Loki's paperwork to Erik, she hadn't intended to stay. In fact, she had hoped he'd be out of the office so she could just leave the stuff. No such luck, though. He was finishing a phone call when she strode in and called her back before she could reach the elevator.

"I asked Pauline to handle that," Erik said casually while gesturing to the bin.

Darcy said pointedly, "And I asked her not to."

His smile faded. "I see."

"I'll take Loki's coffee mug and stash of cream soda back to my place," she chattered while avoiding his gaze and fending off hot emotion in her chest. "There won't be a sign of him around here by tomorrow."

"Darcy," he uttered in an almost pleading tone, "no one set out to hurt you with this."

The conversation could easily become a repeat of others she'd had - none of which helped or changed the situation.

"Did Odin ask for your opinion on Loki?"

"I'm not the bad guy."

"Answer the question."

He leaned back in his chair, resting his arms on his stomach and fiddling with a pen, which seemed a very guilty posture to her in light of the circumstances.

"Yes, he did."

"Who else did he talk to?"

"I don't know."

"Did you say anything nice about Loki? About his work - anything at all?"

Erik looked away and put down the pen.

"I didn't think so."

Selvig pushed to his feet as she turned to leave. "Wait. Let's go to lunch. I promised to take you out when I got settled."

She shook her head.

"Come on; we haven't talked in ages."

"No, Erik. If you really wanted to make this up to me, you'd go have lunch with Loki in his cell."

The scientist was visibly dumbfounded at the suggestion. "What?"

"Spend a few hours talking and listening to him about things he cares about. Maybe take him an equation or something he can help you with."

"Darcy, I can't do that."

"Then we're not friends anymore," she stated simply and returned to her work.


	19. The Prisoner

Special thanks to my reviewers. Your support is appreciated more than you can know.

* * *

Unsupervised - Chapter Nineteen

* * *

During a time of peace, the cells of Asgard's dungeons held few prisoners and little for Loki's curious mind to ponder or imagine. His main interactions were with the guards, who preferred not to speak to him.

Odin did have furniture and books delivered to Loki's cell, which only irritated the trickster because he didn't see the gesture as sympathy or concern on the king's part, merely a reflection of what Frigga would have wanted.

He tried to read, but found the accounts of ancient battles won by brainless warriors to be neither interesting nor thought provoking. Where were the tales of the scholarly sages and quick-witted wizards? Was there not a single narrative to be found amongst the volumes of a champion who beat his foes with intelligence rather than a powerful weapon and overwhelming military presence? His mother's taste in books was far superior. She'd known the value of an unsung hero who saved the day with little more than a crafty plan.

Loki felt trapped, both within his prison and Odin's disdain. He had been tricked into participating in a test without knowing the rules or guidelines for which he would be evaluated. Then he'd lost his freedom before really understanding how much he'd actually gained. Yes, he hadn't wanted to live with Jane and Thor, but the inconvenience of prying roommates was far better than confinement and the icy stares of patrolling guards.

Moreover, he'd happily wash a few dishes or fold some laundry if it meant he would have something to do. He actually missed his job at the lab. His tasks there were somewhat menial and repetitive, yet also important for the team and their goals.

The memory of leaving Darcy haunted him. Her anguished cries tore at his heart and invaded his dreams as a reminder that he'd once again failed to hold onto someone dear to him.

As a skilled illusionist, Loki could easily conjure a likeness of Darcy, even enable it to speak with her voice and bestow some level of personality and artificial intelligence, but indulging such a whim would prove him needy and weak. Plus, he couldn't do justice to her quirks, which made her so intriguing and winsome.

In the evening of the fifth day, the guards appeared with shackles, declaring that Odin wanted to see him. Loki was escorted to the king's sitting room where they waited almost an hour while he teetered between anger and fear. He didn't bother to prepare a speech of any sort. Odin would have decided beforehand what he wished to tell his son. Plus, the king tended to interrupt him.

When Odin arrived, they moved to the dining room where supper had been laid out at the large rectangular table. There was a place setting at the king's chair and another two spaces away on the left side - Loki's familiar spot at the family table.

The king ordered his restraints removed and waved Loki toward the table. "Can you recall the last time we dined together?"

Loki eased onto the chair, glancing over the food and rubbing at his sore wrists. With some unease, he uttered, "The night you announced that Thor was to be your successor."

Odin nodded, taking his seat at the head of the table.

The reminder that Loki was considered inferior to his brother made it too difficult to meet his father's gaze. "What is it you want?" Loki asked, staring at the plates heaped with roasted quail, vegetables, cheeses and buttered rolls.

"Eat now. We'll talk after."

Emotion brewing in his chest also tightened his throat and stomach, making Loki incapable of eating. Even if he didn't choke on the food going down, he might still throw it up.

Loki kept his hands in his lap. "I'd rather not."

"Eat or talk?"

He shrugged. His feelings didn't matter. The king would do as he wished.

Odin sampled the quail, chewing as he studied Loki. "I let Thor take you to Midgard inasmuch as you saved his life, avenged the queen's murder and helped defeat the Dark Elves."

"I haven't forgotten your past generosity, Father."

"Those were the acts of a champion," Odin expressed, "someone worthy of a second chance."

Loki's head bowed even farther as he guessed at what was coming.

"What have you accomplished in the last year?"

He didn't think the answers 'stayed out of trouble' or 'tried to earn some trust' would be well received. So, he kept quiet.

"You've done nothing worthy of my praise or recognition, and yet, you act like you're entitled to something more from me."

"A son shouldn't have to earn his father's love."

Odin dismissed the words and continued to eat, letting the silence and upset fester until Loki couldn't stand it. He declared, "I'm not like you or Thor."

"Because you choose not to be."

"No. I'm just not," Loki insisted, his tone rising. "Sif begged for the right to train amongst your warriors. She wanted something different than the other women, and you accepted that. Why are my differences not equally acceptable?"

Odin's features tightened with quick anger. "You slaughtered innocents!"

"I reacted!" Loki snapped. "You lied to me for years instead of revealing who and what I really was. Of course I was angry - and distraught. I just needed some recognition from you that I wasn't a complete failure."

The king looked weary and tried to calm his tone. "You put your own needs before others."

"Perhaps if I didn't always feel unwanted and incomplete."

"Enough. I will not take the blame for your insecurities or crimes."

"I accept that what I did was wrong, Father."

"Good," Odin interrupted. "Then we're done."

"No. We're not!" Loki shot up from his chair, causing the guards to draw their swords and step closer to the table. "You can't just throw me away."

Odin also stood, gesturing to the guards. "Return him to his cell."

"Father?!"

The guards seized Loki, dragging him from the table and against the nearest wall to be restrained and shackled while the king swept out of the dining room, indifferent to his son's pleas.

Loki expected no visitors, so was caught off guard by the arrival of his brother on the tenth morning of his confinement. The genuine elation to see Thor was quickly overrun by the anger that brewed within him.

Thor carried a large box in his arms, which the guards pulled away for inspection. He looked solemn as he asked, "How are you?"

Loki stood from his chair, scoffing at the ridiculousness of the question and didn't answer.

"I see you haven't torn the place apart."

"Give me a few more days. Boredom might drive me to it."

Thor kept his voice low, taking on a more tender tone as he said, "I hate to see you in there."

"Don't!" Loki barked. "Don't get sentimental."

"You are missed. Do you truly not wish to hear it?"

Attempting to wade through the uncertainty that obscured and bogged down his thoughts, Loki sauntered to the bed to perch upon its edge. He didn't know what he wanted to hear.

"I wish you'd never taken me to Midgard."

"You do not mean that."

"Part of me does."

The guards handed back the box then briefly deactivated the front panel of the cell to allow Thor to step in. He crossed to the bed and set the box down beside Loki. "Father agreed you could have these things if you want them."

Torn between curiosity and a strong urge to be quarrelsome, Loki sneaked a peek to find the sturdy cardboard container less than half full, which led him to believe that Odin (or perhaps the guards) had confiscated some of it. He saw his Slytherin House coffee mug from work tucked in the corner with a six-pack of cream soda. There were also some clothes - his favorite lounge attire and pajamas among them. Somehow the sight of the items hurt him more because they belonged on Midgard where he wished he was, too.

"I don't need anything," he insisted.

Thor was not deterred. He reached in, shifting the contents around and drew out the dark green hoodie that Darcy had given him for his birthday and dropped it into Loki's hands and lap. "Darcy really wants you to have this." Amusement brightened his features as he confessed, "She made me promise to tell you that she wore it to bed last night, but didn't sweat all over it."

Loki turned the garment over in his hands. "I wouldn't have minded." Then he pressed his face into the softness to catch a hint of her familiar floral scent trapped within.

"Father took all the photos she sent. Most of them were from her birthday party," Thor admitted. "Also, he said your notes and spell books will be returned to your rooms here in Asgard."

Loki set aside the hoodie. "I still have rooms. That must mean something."

"If I can get Father to agree, may Darcy visit you?"

Pushing off the bed, Loki moved to the distant corner of the cell, gazing off toward the dungeon steps and momentarily imagined Darcy's wide, worried eyes and tentative steps as she descended into the gloom. No matter how badly he missed her, Loki didn't know if he could put her through the stress of seeing him like this.

"Ask me some other time."

"I don't know when I'll be allowed to visit next. What do you want me to get for you?"

"Some different books," he said without hesitation. "Let Darcy choose them."

"Anything else?"

He didn't give it much consideration before voicing a soft, "No."

Time passed. It was a raw and torturous silence, prompting Loki to finally ask, "How is she?"

"As you would expect." Thor stepped close to stand at his side. "She's solemn, quick to anger and cries a lot. Jane says she's late to work, takes long lunches and avoids any interaction with Erik."

Loki chose not to make a snarky remark about the scientist even though he assumed Dr. Selvig had a hand in his removal from Earth.

"Do you have a message for Darcy?"

Loki decided that he should continue to be a supportive influence, even if from afar. "Tell her I am eager to read the final draft of her thesis."

Thor nodded, his features softening. He reached out for his brother, but Loki backed away from the attempted embrace.

"We're not children," Loki uttered, once again sounding cold. He didn't look up as Thor was let out by the guards.

"I will find a way to fix this," Thor pledged before he departed.

It was early the next morning that Loki got a new visitor. He was lazing in bed, dressed in his hoodie and loungewear when the formidable Heimdall entered his cell. The gatekeeper asked the guards to keep their distance for awhile so he could talk with Loki in private.

Loki sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress. "You only take a single day of rest per month and ended up here. Why?"

Heimdall gestured to the chair, waiting for Loki to nod before seating himself. He drew a tied leather cord from within his dark tunic and held it out to reveal a small gold charm dangling from it. "Do you know what this is?"

Leaning forward to get a better look, Loki answered, "A scryer's eye."

"It is linked to another currently on Midgard. Thor placed it behind the mirror you enchanted so that I and the All-Father could see into that world."

With some apprehension, Loki asked, "How long have you been watching?"

"Since the mirror has been in Darcy Lewis' possession."

_When we moved,_ Loki thought.

"The eye allows me to review all of your adventures there." Heimdall held up the charm, which began to shimmer, projecting an image of Loki and Darcy's families together in Diagon Alley.

Loki assumed some manner of lecture was coming. Though, it was curious to him why Heimdall, of all people, would feel compelled to make any of this mess his business.

"You disapprove of my past time."

"Your actions are not mine to judge, Loki. I am merely an observer, and it has always been my duty to report to the royal family anything that I deem important for them to know."

"So, why are you here?"

"I have a question." He indicated the image as the edges of his mouth curled with muted amusement. "When has your family ever engaged in such a mundane activity as shopping?"

"Never," Loki admitted with a chuckle, "but it seemed to make sense for the story."

"I think you wanted them there. You controlled the creation of that world, and you _chose_ to include them in it."

Instead of giving the idea real thought, Loki just rolled his eyes. "Sentimentality doesn't suit you."

When Heimdall's brilliant gold orbs seemed to dim, Loki guessed that his comment had stung him. The reaction surprised the trickster, but also reminded him that he didn't know the guardian nearly as well as other members of the family.

Heimdall's gaze moved to the image as it switched to the train station and Queen Frigga bestowing affection upon Little Loki. "I know you miss her. As do I."

"She was a good, kind person." Loki fidgeted while memories whirled in his mind and squeezed his heart. "So strong and wise and beautiful."

"Yes," Heimdall agreed.

Loki wiped at emerging tears with the sleeve of the hoodie. He did miss his mother and her kinder, gentler ways of dealing with his mischief. She never let him get away with anything, but at least she had listened, attempted to understand and guided him.

The image changed to show Little Loki and all the other first-year students huddled together under the trees with their lunches and books. Heimdall asked, "Are these your friends?"

"They aren't real."

"In that world they are." There was no hint of teasing or mockery in the man's eyes or features.

Loki cautiously admitted, "Yes, they are my friends."

"And on Midgard, who do you consider your friends?"

"Darcy - and Jane, sometimes."

"Not the Avengers?"

"No. The Avengers won't trust me. They don't know or like anything about me."

"And yet, I think you want them to."

Loki shrugged, feeling a twinge of insult that he was being portrayed as a pathetic outsider begging for attention from those considered popular and important.

"I do not mean to offend. Years of watching over the family have given me insight that others might not have."

"Are you offering me your counsel?"

Once more the image changed. This time it revealed Severus Snape and Little Loki in the teacher's office. They were mid-conversation, and Snape was saying, _"I think any parent would have hefty expectations for their child's character and aspirations."_

Little Loki replied, _"I don't know what he expects of me now."_

"_Then you should ask him."_

Heimdall cut the scene short, holding the charm within his grasp before stuffing it into his tunic. "I believe that once the king has had time to contemplate, he will summon you again. Do as this Professor Snape suggested. Ask your father for a task to prove yourself."

Heimdall had never acted a friend or mentor to him. Why should he offer Loki solace or understanding?

"And if he refuses?"

"Go to him with respect and sincerity in your heart. When he knows that you are hearing him, I truly believe he will listen."


	20. The Complication

Unsupervised - Chapter Twenty

* * *

Darcy woke to her phone ringing. It wasn't quite five in the morning, and she didn't have plans until later when she and Jane were going to breakfast and lingerie shopping. So, she was confused and concerned to see Jane's picture on the display. Fumbling with the phone, she answered with a groggy, "Hello."

"Sorry to wake you. Any chance you could come over now?"

Darcy rubbed her eyes. "You want to eat this early?"

Jane sounded anxious as she said, "I don't think I can eat."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if something's wrong yet."

She sat up in the bed. "You can't be cryptic before coffee."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just explain."

"I'm late," Jane said, her words laced with building emotion. "So, I bought a test, and it's most effective if you take it in the morning when you first get up, but now I'm freaking out."

"Wait - you took a pregnancy test?"

"No, not yet. I'm too scared, and Thor stayed with the Avengers last night."

"You're alone? Crap. OK. I'm coming." Darcy hung up without saying goodbye, pushing off the covers and leaping from the bed. She changed clothes and raced over to Jane's where she was snatched from the doorway into a long, tight and desperate embrace.

Instead of heading for the bathroom, Jane pulled her into the living room. She looked a mess with sloppy sleepwear, bed head and flushed features.

Meeting Jane's troubled gaze, Darcy cautiously inquired, "Did you go off the pill, or forget to take it or something?"

"No." Jane dropped onto the couch, drew up her legs and rested her face on her knees.

"Stress can throw off a cycle, too."

"I thought of that."

Darcy wasn't sure what more to say to her friend. She could try pointing out Thor and Jane's qualities that would make them good parents, but why bring that up before she'd taken the test? This discussion needed to be about Jane's hesitation to do so.

"You don't like unanswered questions. Why are you torturing yourself? Just do it."

Looking up, Jane sniffled as her eyes teared. "What if Odin takes Thor away?"

This question caused a rush of hot emotion to flood into Darcy's core, but she fought off the effects, determined not to break down as it would only feed into Jane's upset. "It wouldn't matter. Thor would find a way back to you. He's a Gryffindor - persistent, bold and all that. He'd only stay away to protect you."

Jane leaned into the cushions. After some contemplation, she looked somewhat calmer. "You're right."

"Yep. Now please go pee on the stick."

With a nod, Jane pushed to her feet and strolled down to the bathroom.

Darcy stretched out on the couch, thinking of Loki, and making mental comparisons between him and his brother. As a Slytherin, Loki should be motivated to fulfill his own desires. In the past he'd shown the lengths to which he'd go to get what he wanted. Why then, had he given up so easily when Odin came for him? He didn't even try to escape.

"I have to wait three minutes," Jane said when she returned. She picked up Darcy's feet to sit on the couch then let them rest on her lap. She fiddled with the laces while studying Darcy's features. "Thinking about Loki?"

"Of course."

"You know, I think he acts mean and indifferent to hide that he's actually really soft-hearted."

Darcy figured the same thing. "Have you ever seen him smile? Not the mischievous or smirky kind, the I-feel-loved-and-appreciated smile?"

A telling sorrow filled Jane's dark eyes. "No, I haven't."

"It's awesome, because it's so rare and real."

Jane's hand raised to rest upon her upper chest. "Too bad Odin doesn't appreciate Loki's talents. My dad would have loved a son like Loki for his intelligence and knack for critical thinking."

"Loki Foster, the science nerd," Darcy mused aloud. "I bet he'd be way cute with a pair of thick-rimmed glasses."

Jane chuckled.

"God," Darcy said, her mind whirring with possibilities. "What if Thor was raised by my parents? My dad would have the athlete he always wanted. I can see Thor as captain of the football team, or maybe wrestling."

"Oh yeah."

"And hey, we wouldn't mind being princesses, right?."

"I'd practically live in the ancient archives," Jane admitted.

"I would rock the whole crown and jewels and fancy dresses scene and have like a million servants - most of them hot guys, of course."

"Wow, you are sooo Slytherin."

Choosing not to take offense, Darcy kicked her feet off Jane's lap and commanded, "Go read your stick, Ravenclaw. Try not to over-analyze it."

Jane's laughter continued down the hallway then cut short the moment she slipped out of sight.

Darcy abandoned the couch, hurrying to follow then freezing in the doorway. Jane held the tester in her hand which shook a bit as she revealed the distinct plus sign.

"Holy shit!" Darcy exclaimed. "You're going to be a mom."

Jane sat heavily on the toilet, taking in deep breaths while holding her face in her hands. "How did this happen?"

Darcy perched on the edge of the tub, rubbing Jane's neck and back. "Well, you see, your mortal birth control couldn't withstand his godly super-sperm."

Jane whined and gave Darcy's knee an exasperated and wimpy slap. "You're not funny."

"I get to be Crazy Aunt Darcy. You have to admit that's pretty funny."

Though she tried to resist Darcy's wide grin, Jane's whimpers eventually gave way to a quivering smile. She breathed deep and pressed her lips tight, releasing the air slowly through her nose before requesting, "Will you call Thor for me? Don't tell him, just ask if he can come home."

"Sure." Darcy offered to help her back to bed, but Jane wasn't ready to move. She remained hunched on the toilet while Darcy made the call and paced in the hallway.

As she suspected, it only took her saying, "Jane needs you. Come home," for Thor to drop everything. He arrived in record time, calling for them as he rushed through the space. He wore his armor and cape, clutching Mjolnir in one hand and his key to the apartment in the other.

"In there," Darcy said, pointing toward the bathroom doorway. She indicated the hammer. "You're not going to need that."

Thor puzzled. He set Mjolnir and the keyring on the counter as he stepped in then dropped to his knees in front of Jane. He pushed her hair back and cradled her face in his hands. The urgency had left his voice, replaced with tender concern. "You're trembling. What happened?"

"I have something to tell you."

Darcy decided to give them some privacy, heading down to the living room and once again stretching out on the couch to relax. She was easing back to sleep when her phone started ringing. This time it was Tony Stark calling.

"Hi, Tony."

"Hey," he said, talking fast, "campus security reports no problems out there. What's going on? You need the team?"

"No. No," Darcy insisted. "Thor's here, and I'm sure the situation is under control."

"No monsters? No mayhem?"

_Not for about nine months,_ she thought. "I'm sure Thor will fill you in later."

"Alright."

The line went suspiciously quiet.

"Tony? You there?"

"Uh, yeah," he said. "I've been meaning to ask - how are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

They both knew that wasn't true, but why get into it? Pepper and Erik had already warned Darcy to get her act together at work or else.

"When Odin came to town," he began, sounding guilty, "the team made some harsh, short-sighted and uninformed comments about Loki to him. We all feel terrible about how it turned out."

Darcy's mouth went dry. She could barely control her own thoughts as her mind raced, let alone put together a response. What could she say that wouldn't be a lie or strain their friendship?

"Damn, I shouldn't have done this on the phone," Tony continued. "Come over - or I'll come over. Whichever you want, so we can talk."

"Don't bother," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "I won't be home." Then she turned off her phone and left.

When she stepped through the mirror to Hogwarts, Darcy wasn't focusing on any particular day or time that she wanted to visit. She appeared in the Slytherin common room, which was dark and empty. In front of her, Little Darcy sat on a sofa near the fireplace. The girl still wore her uniform and held her shoulder bag.

Darcy looked up, noting the clock which showed about a quarter to midnight and realized it must be a Wednesday and the first years had Astronomy class. Truthfully, Darcy hadn't attended many sessions in the Astronomy Tower. Hers and Loki's favorite classes monopolized their free time, and she wasn't sure of the route to get there.

The best plan would be to follow the girl to class, yet the clock was ticking and Little Darcy only stared into the flames with a distracted, mopey expression.

"I feel ya, Mini-Me," Darcy sympathized, moving closer. "Better go or you'll be late." She slipped into the avatar, gathered her things and headed out into the dark corridor.

The castle was creepy at night, and with her coming from the dungeons, Darcy had farther to travel than her classmates. The meager light from her wand only allowed her to see a few feet around and the shifting shadows were quite disconcerting. Also, she was so on edge that she repeatedly thought she heard something moving in the darkness behind her.

_This wasn't a good idea,_ she decided as she climbed the stairs to the ground level. She leaned against the wall, taking in shallow breaths and fending off shudders. _Really, I think I'd rather face Tony._

She steeled, about to will herself out of the avatar, when she heard Jane's distinct cry and a loud cackle in the distance. "Peeves," Darcy said with a low gasp and took off running with her bag banging heavily against her butt and thigh.

The group came into view as Darcy cleared the corner. Luna stood with her wand out and ready as the poltergeist hovered above. Jane was on the floor, scrambling to find her wand amongst the dumped contents of her own bag.

"Little firsties out so late," Peeves stated, his tone suggestive of cruel intentions, "and all alone with me."

Darcy strode forward. "Don't get any ideas; you're surrounded."

Peeves turned, looking her direction. The gleam in his strange, orange eyes and wide, frozen grin only magnified her unnerve.

Jane pushed to her feet, having found her wand. "Professor Sinistra will be looking for us," she said, though that would only be true once they'd failed to show up for class.

"We've stayed out of your way," Luna said. "Let us be."

"Hmmm…" he said, lifting his chin and rotating his head as if he was stretching his neck. Then he rolled his shoulders and curled and cracked his knuckles. "Try and make me."

It was at that moment that Darcy heard it - shuffling that wasn't quite shuffling, more like sliding - soft and controlled breathing - a low hiss and, once again, it was coming from the darkness behind her.

_Don't look!_ her mind screamed. _Run!_

There was nowhere to go but forward. Darcy charged at Peeves. "_Salmenti maxima!"_ she exclaimed, pushing him aside with a dense blast of salt crystals that caused him to roar with pain.

"Go!" she ordered the others, waving her arms to herd them back.

Jane grabbed for her bag still on the ground, but Darcy hooked her around the waist, dragging her along. "Forget it. Run!"

Peeves growled and hurled Jane's textbook and telescope at their backs, which by some miracle missed them completely.

They were coming up on the intersection when Luna asked, "Which way?"

Darcy was trying to think through the poundings of her heart that echoed in her head. "Somewhere with a door we can lock."

Jane insisted, "A door won't stop Peeves."

"He's not the one we're running from."

Luna turned right, gesturing and reporting, "Broom closet ahead."

Darcy reached the closet first, twisting and yanking the handle which failed to open, so she whipped her wand at the door, using a_lohomora_ to gain them entry. The girls dashed inside, re-engaged the lock with _colloportus _and huddled to the back of the small space already crowded with brooms, buckets and rank mops.

Jane asked in a wavering voice, "What's happening?"

Darcy gently shushed her then answered in a whisper, "The thing that attacked Colin is out there. I think it was stalking me through the dungeons." She knew she shouldn't tell them more because it risked the storyline and the integrity of the pocket dimension. Though, if the basilisk was coming after her, wasn't all that in jeopardy anyway?

It was difficult to be quiet when they were trying to catch their breaths. That's most likely why Darcy didn't hear the serpent until it was hissing right outside the closet.

Luna gasped at the menacing sound, and Jane gave a fearful whine. Darcy pushed them behind her, leaving only about a foot between her and the door, which nearly shook off its hinges with the snake's first powerful strike against it.

"It's going to break through," Jane cried, clinging to the back of Darcy's robes.

_There's got to be a way out of this,_ she thought, realizing with the next bash against the wood, that she was the only one of them not fully an illusion. Of course she wanted to protect her friends, but was sticking around bordering on stupidity?

"The armory," Luna said, her voice tweaking with inspiration.

"What? No, Luna," Darcy argued, thinking the girl was suggesting they make a run for it. "The armor gallery is two floors up."

"I know, but the nearest staircase leads directly to the third floor. Use a summoning spell. Bring all the suits our way." She held her wand over her head, calling out, "_Accio armor_!"

Darcy and Jane lifted their wands, repeating the spell over and over with Luna while the basilisk continued its assault.

On the fourth strike, the door began to crack and separate. Darcy turned, yanking both girls down to the floor with her. "Close your eyes. Don't look at it."

The door practically exploded, showering them in wood chips and falling brooms and mops. The snake's hissing filled Darcy's ears as it was close enough to blow her hair. Surely she'd have been a goner if a barrage of forged metal hadn't slammed into the beast and knocked it free of the doorway.

At least, that's what she thought happened from the loud clunks, clatters and incensed, scream-like wheezes beyond the closet. Cowardly or not, Darcy knew it was time to get the hell out of there.

"_Adventus!_" she yelled out, and the floor dissolved into a flash of light. Then three terrified eleven year-olds spilled out of the mirror onto Darcy's bedroom carpet.


	21. The Breach

My appreciation to Utrix, Qu0thTheRaven, Mija, Shahismael, Killing Threat and Mickey8142 for generously reviewing.

* * *

Unsupervised - Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

The unexpected pileup of bodies and random accessories from the closet left the girls dazed and a little battered. Rolling apart, they winced and groaned as they sat up. Darcy sought out the mirror, scanning along its clear, smooth surface for signs of magical activity when Little Jane leaned close, partially blocking her view.

"Are you alright, Darcy?"

"Yeah, mostly."

"I wonder where we are?"

Darcy found her wand, picking it up as she disclosed, "We're at my place."

Little Jane balked, her eyes going wide. "In America? How?"

"Um, might be a little hard to explain."

Luna didn't look that worried as she asked, "Did your parents give you an emergency portkey?"

"It's a little different." Darcy pocketed the wand and climbed to her feet. The others followed suit.

"But we're safe," Little Jane clarified, the waver in her voice making the statement sound a bit like a question.

Darcy didn't answer. She was looking at the brooms, mops, a bucket and their school bags scattered on the floor and trying to sort out her thoughts. There were so many things she didn't understand about what had happened.

"Where did you get these stories?" Luna asked. The girls had discovered the collection of Harry Potter books and both pulled a volume from the shelf to flip through the pages.

Darcy hurried forward, snatching the books away and holding them against her chest. She maneuvered herself to block the bookcase. "You shouldn't be looking at those."

The bewildered girls stared, looking a little hurt, which caused Darcy to fidget with discomfort.

Little Jane put on a brave face and softly asked, "What is going on?"

Darcy didn't dare try to explain on her own. She needed help. "Wait," she requested and crossed to the nightstand to retrieve her phone.

Since Jane had already left her a message and a couple texts, she was definitely waiting for a return call and answered right away. "Where did you go?" she asked in the naggy mom voice that Darcy particularly disliked. "You weren't in the way or anything."

"Um, I was at Hogwarts, but things totally went to shit." Emotion laced her words. "I need your help over here."

"OK. We're coming."

Darcy should have explained just what they were walking into because being met at the door by the three young girls shocked Jane and Thor into a deep state of befuddlement.

"There was a mishap with the mirror," Darcy said, stating the obvious. She shooed her classmates toward the living room. Then she grabbed Jane and Thor's hands, pulling the gaping couple through the kitchen.

Jane eased onto the couch. "What happened exactly?"

The scowling and armor-clad Thor moved to stand at Jane's side before planting his feet and refusing to budge. So, Darcy gave up trying to seat him.

"The basilisk attacked us, and..."

"Basilisk?" Thor interrupted to ask.

"You've been playing in _Chamber of Secrets_?!" Jane exclaimed, her tone escalating. "Are you insaaane?!"

Darcy begged with a whine, "Please don't overreact?"

"I am not overreacting when it's a giant snake with death vision."

"Loki said the pocket dimension ran on the storylines from the books. The basilisk shouldn't have come after any of us."

Jane stared, her expression becoming more focused as her mind whirred.

"But it did," Thor pointed out.

"Yeah, and when I tried to come home, I kinda forgot to leave the avatar first." She gestured to the others. "They fell out of the mirror with me."

Luna and Little Jane's questioning eyes moved between them before Luna asked, "We aren't supposed to be here, are we?"

"No," Darcy said. "We've been visiting your world and might have screwed it up."

"Don't be afraid," Jane told the girls. "We'll figure this out."

Thor asked, "Is the mirror secure?"

Darcy avoided his gaze and sucked on a lock of her hair. "I think so."

"I'm going to call Erik," Jane announced, producing a cell phone.

"Also call Stark," Thor requested. "We must determine if it is safe to move the mirror." He then started for the bedroom with Mjolnir in hand.

Erik was next on the scene. Though Jane had given him the main facts over the phone, he was still astonished to see the girls for himself.

"Dr. Selvig!" Little Jane screamed and rushed over to wrap her arms around his middle.

"Hello, Jane," he answered with a nervous smile as he took in her tiny form. "A Ravenclaw - how prestigious. Are your parents excited?"

"Some. Though, I think Dad preferred I went to the science academy instead."

"You're probably right," he admitted, allowing her to lead him into the living room where Jane was pacing with the phone and Darcy sat on the floor with Luna, flipping through stations on the television and pretending to not watch the endearing interaction.

"Darcy?"

She purposely didn't look Erik's direction. Her tone was cold. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"No," she chided, "I'm eleven."

He chuckled, but it sounded forced. "I see you were sorted to Slytherin."

"Yep, I've embraced the dark side."

"Slytherins aren't all bad," Luna reminded her with a soft nudge. Then to Erik, she said, "I'm Luna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Luna."

"You know Jane."

"And her parents. Her father and I worked for the same university."

"Oh, then you're a professor?"

"At times."

Jane finished her call and addressed Erik. "Tony says they're a few minutes away."

"Where's Thor?"

"Guarding the mirror."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah, though Tony doesn't want us to touch anything."

After the adults had moved to the bedroom, Darcy realized she was feeling hungry. She wandered into the kitchen to heat up strawberry toaster pastries, which required her to stand on a chair to reach the upper cupboard. Then she decided to perch on the counter while she waited.

Luna came over with _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ grasped in her hand. "This is the first story about my world?"

Darcy nodded.

"May I read it?"

Luna's respectful tone and hopeful expression kept Darcy from wigging out. Obviously an inquisitive Ravenclaw would seek out any sources of information available to them during a crisis. Plus, Luna wasn't in that book.

"OK. Go ahead."

The pastries popped. Darcy placed one on a napkin and offered it to Luna. She gave the other to Little Jane then dropped two more in, convinced she'd be hungry enough to finish the box herself.

Luna settled into a chair at the table to munch and start reading. Little Jane sat next to her, nibbling on the treat and staring off in a fatigued daze, which reminded Darcy that these two had been awake for hours.

When Tony, Bruce and Steve arrived, they were hauling a bunch of equipment. Tony let the other men slip past him before leaning down to scrutinize Darcy's features and tease, "Wow, fun-sized Darcy."

Coming from Stark, the quip came off sounding way too pervy.

"Are you Darcy's dad?" Little Jane wanted to know.

Tony freaked. "No, no - never." He took a step back. "Why? She look like me or something?"

Little Jane shrugged.

Darcy laughed. From his odd behavior, she guessed that Tony couldn't relate to girls too young to have boobs.

Jane returned from the bedroom. "Come on in," she coaxed Tony, who was hovering in the doorway. "So far, they don't bite."

A small smile tweaked his mouth at the comment. Then some realization hit him, brightening his eyes and features. He stepped in, putting down his cases then caught Little Jane under the arms, lifting and holding her up against Big Jane to compare. "It's you," he said with a dramatic gasp. "Right down to the cute and incredibly judgmental scowl."

Jane stole the girl from his grasp, setting her back on the chair with a quick, "Sorry." Then she shot the billionaire an exasperated glance and demanded that he calm down.

He said in his own defense, "This is messed up, you realize?"

"Yeah, but can you pretend to be a mature and productive adult for five minutes?"

He begrudgingly agreed, collecting his gear and following her out of the kitchen.

Clint, Natasha and Maria were the last to appear. Apparently, they'd drawn the short straws because they'd been on a food run and carried in quite a spread of breakfast items.

"Luna Lovegood," Clint said with an appreciative grin and held out his hand to her. "I have some little friends that would be so excited to meet you."

Luna shook the offered hand, still composed and pleasant despite everything.

They laid out the feast, using the hot food, coffee and cocoa to lure the group out of the bedroom. Then Darcy made the formal introductions.

The point of the gathering was to help analyze and manage the problem. So, of course, there were a lot of questions. Overall, people were surprised that such a thing as a Hogwarts dimension could exist, let alone that Loki had created it and kept the secret for so long.

Steve insisted with agitation, "You should have told us what Loki was up to."

"Exactly," Tony added, acting hurt. "Because some of us might have wanted to tag along."

"That's not the issue," Steve barked. "This other dimension could be dangerous."

Jane argued, "It appeared stable."

"How would you be able to tell that?" Dr. Banner asked her. "What data did you have available to suggest that taking living subjects into a completely artificial environment wouldn't have severe repercussions?"

"I don't know. I trusted Loki."

"Well," Erik uttered, "that was your first mistake."

Bruce gestured to the three girls sitting together. "Darcy might have to grow up all over again, and I don't even know what to say about these other two."

Darcy asserted, "You have to let them go home."

Bruce leaned forward in his chair, preparing a retort, when Tony spoke up. "We don't know what's going to happen if _anyone_ tries to go in now."

"Then Loki should be here."

"Oh no," Erik chimed in. "Loki has caused more than enough trouble."

"Who is going to understand what's happening better than Loki?"

Natasha, who hadn't said much since arriving, rose from her spot on the couch with Maria. "I think Darcy has a valid point. For all we know, that thing broke because Loki wasn't here." She leveled a critical gaze at the academics. "Do any of you really understand how the mirror works?"

Tony, Bruce, Erik, Jane, and even Thor, shook their heads.

Luna was several chapters into _Sorcerer's Stone_, though she looked up from her reading the moment Loki was mentioned. "I think we need Loki, too. He's smart."

"Yeah, he is," Little Jane affirmed.

The men did not look convinced. Steve asked, "Is it possible that Loki sabotaged the mirror on purpose? "

"We don't know," Tony answered. "We're not going to do anything rash. JARVIS is running multiple scans on it. Soon we could know something useful."

It infuriated Darcy that the team thought the worst of Loki's intentions. If only her opinion carried a bit of weight in the present company.

Clint wandered their direction to steal a donut. He also plucked Darcy's wand out of her robe pocket, twirling it around his fingers and holding it up out of her reach as she chased after him.

"Give it back!"

"Does it work?" he asked, inspecting its craftsmanship while continuing to hold her off.

"Probably not for you, muggle."

Barton barely had a chance to chuckle when the other girls whipped out their wands. "_Expelliarmus!"_ Luna cast, yanking Darcy's wand from his grip. Then Little Jane followed up with, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" which put him in a full body-bind.

Darcy retrieved her property when Clint hit the floor, stiff as a board. She aimed the wand at him as she chastised, "Don't ever try that again."

Clint couldn't move beyond blinking. Mangled noises came from him that sounded like "fine" and "sorry".

"_Finite_," Darcy cast, dissolving the hex then returned to the table while the adults gawked in wonder and with a newfound respect for the trio.

"An impressive display," Erik expressed, "but also incredibly bad. We don't know how our worlds will affect one another with prolonged exposure."

"Mr. Stark," came JARVIS' urgent voice from a device in Tony's hand, "I'm detecting an exponential increase in energy output from the mirror."

Tony hurried for the bedroom, followed by everyone else, which filled the tiny space to capacity. Darcy climbed across the bed to get to the front of the group where the egg-heads were scrutinizing computer readouts, pushing buttons and throwing out scary science terms.

The glass of the mirror shone with a surging light that warmed her face, hurt her eyes and caused Steve to say, "I don't like the look of that."

"It's overloading," Bruce announced. "We have no control over it."

"I suggest you all take cover," JARVIS stated, his tone precise and unemotional.

"Go!" Steve ordered and snatched Darcy right off her feet. He jumped over the bed, landing beside Clint, who'd pulled the other children into the closet, and positioned himself to take the brunt of the blast.

Darcy dared to look as the world went white around them, overpowering every other hue, shape or form with a blanket of brilliant light. There was a soft crackle of sound and a rush of air as two bodies and a heavy knight's helmet fell from the mirror, crashing into the equipment before hitting the floor.

The writhing mass of contrasting black and lilac split as everyone peeked up from their huddles. First Gilderoy Lockhart emerged, too distracted patting his hair and straightening his decorative, silk garments to notice the staring collective.

"You imbecile," Severus Snape snarled while fighting to untangle from him. The potion master glanced up, scanning the crowd with widening, cautious eyes as he groped for his wand and rose to his feet.

"Oh my god," Tony muttered. He held up his hands to show they were empty. "No one panic. We're going to talk this out."

Snape pointed his wand at Clint and Steve. His words were simple, yet poignant and menacing. "Release _my_ students."

Steve lowered Darcy to the carpet, and Clint stepped aside so the girls could move toward the professors. Lockhart pulled them closer to him as if to offer protection, but probably just considered them convenient body shields.

"They didn't hurt us," Luna assured them. "They are Darcy's friends, in fact."

"We just need to chill," Tony advised, "and keep our pointy magic sticks to ourselves."

"Once you tell us where we are," Snape said, "we'll be returning to Hogwarts."

"That isn't possible right now."

"Why? None of you appear to be armed. I doubt you can keep us prisoner."

Jane shuffled forward to draw his attention. "Professor Snape, I'm Jane Foster." She reached back to clasp Thor's hand. "This is Thor Odinson."

"Impossible," he voiced, but recognition softened his features in the passing moments. He lowered his wand, but didn't pocket it. "Explain."

"The situation is complicated," Jane confessed, "and we need all the help we can get."

"Basically," Darcy told him, "the mirror is a portal between this dimension and yours, and it's broken."

"I see. Who can repair this portal?"

"Whether they like it or not," she said, casting an angry, challenging glare at the Avengers and Erik, "we need Loki."


	22. The Terms

Thanks everyone for being patient while I worked on some other projects. I'm especially appreciative of Utrix and nightgigjo for reviewing. It helps to motivate me when I know someone enjoys the story. Silky Slytherin kisses for you both! (You'll have to choose your favorite Slytherin for those, by-the-way. I'm a Hufflepuff. hehe)

* * *

Unsupervised - Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

At no point in his life had Loki decided or declared that he wanted to be a villain. That was a title you gave to the other guy - never yourself. Everyone was meant to be the hero of their own story, right?

Well, apparently that wasn't always true.

Loki had several centuries under his belt, yet that time was negligible compared to the millennia yet to come, a lifetime in the dark solitude of the dungeons to ponder and obsess over every mistake he had ever made. Would there be enough recollections to discover and dissect to fill those years of loneliness? Could the happy memories, his few precious moments, last the strain of time and not be corrupted by anger and despair?

Reflection was a state Loki knew well. Since he was a young child, the goal had been the same - to fit in, to belong. Every failure taught him a lesson. Then he'd try something else. In fact, he'd accumulated quite a list of don'ts when it came to winning favor from those around you.

1\. Don't be different. Do what they do.

2\. Don't tell them harsh truths about themselves.

3\. Don't tell them obvious lies.

4\. Don't try to rule or conquer them.

5\. Don't try to destroy their enemies for them (i.e. Jotun).

6\. Don't 'stay out of trouble'. It makes them suspicious.

7\. Don't get too close. The separation only hurts more.

The discussion with the mighty and wise Heimdall had stirred up hopeful thoughts and emotions. The guardian had seen something in Loki, a change or perhaps just an unexpected progress, that spurred him to share some advice and words of encouragement. If someone as contemplative and observant as Heimdall could see worth in Loki, didn't that mean Odin might see it, too?

It was that bolstered optimism that got Loki out of bed and dressed long before breakfast was delivered to his cell. He wanted to be ready to leave the exact moment the guards came for him to see his father. Obviously, he couldn't know when that fateful day would come, but he was determined to be prepared and jump through any hoops required to prove himself.

About midday, Loki lounged on his bed, trying to read, but Darcy was foremost in his thoughts. He wished he could speak with her, engage in some silly debate while they cuddled and shared ice cream or pizza.

A deep, haunting drawl arose behind him.

"Mr. Odinson?"

Loki sat up, turning to see the pale, grim features, astute eyes, hawkish nose and imposing black robes incorporated into a figure so perfectly convincing that Loki could only ask, "Am I hallucinating?"

Severus Snape stepped away from the accompanying guards. His eyes scanned the energized barrier. "I'm afraid not." He waited for Loki to approach and their gazes to lock. "The portal broke. Some of us were pulled from the school, and Miss Lewis…"

The building upset in Loki's core spiked with the hesitation. "Is she hurt?"

"No. I think 'stuck' more accurately describes her condition."

"She's stuck at Hogwarts?"

The professor shook his head, seeming to note Loki's instant panic. "As a child. She's stuck inside her avatar."

Scenes from Hogwarts flashed through his mind, moments with Darcy as they walked along the side of the lake, played wizards chess, dueled with their friends by Hagrid's hut and nearly ate themselves sick at the Halloween feast. They came and went so fast and with no natural progression between, which led Loki to realize that he wasn't in control of these visions.

"You're... reading my mind," he stammered before shutting his eyes and taking an unsteady step backwards.

"That's a muggle term," Snape said coolly. "Legilimency is more subtle, but you know everything about me - through your books. Surely you considered that I might try to view your mind."

Loki eased onto the edge of the bed, covering his face while his mind and heart calmed. An illusion couldn't do this to him. Snape was real and very much alive.

He soon felt his thoughts slow and settle so he could work through the news. The portal, his gift to Darcy, had ultimately caused her harm. Characters of fiction now dwelled among the living. Severus Snape, a hero - of sorts, looked upon him with scorn and was probably fully informed of Loki's crimes.

His hope died. There was no way Odin would give him another chance.

The guards deactivated the front panel of the cell, allowing Snape to enter. He stood near the table and took in the space in a single sweeping glance before returning his attention to Loki. "Thor wanted to come. Your father demanded his presence as soon as we arrived."

Loki nodded, feeling ill. "I assume you've heard everything."

He'd noticed the Slytherin House coffee cup and picked it up for closer inspection. Only a mild inflection broke up the smooth rhythm of his words. "I've heard a great deal and was shown more than I cared to see."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Are you?"

What could Loki say? He'd done many things that others interpreted as wrong, but could he truly say he was sorry for each and every one of them? No - of course not, but what good would it do to get specific about motives, intentions and regrets? He was doomed no matter how many times he apologized and begged for a chance to do right.

Snape forgave his lack of response, perhaps because he didn't care what the answer would be coming from a liar and criminal.

"I should have known," he said, putting down the mug, "that the brightest and most promising student in my house wasn't a child at all. You're older than I am, Mr. Odinson, by more than a thousand years, and that unsettles me a bit."

"The whole thing was meant to be innocent, professor." Loki pushed again to his feet, mindful not to move too quick with the guards poised to react. "I did it for Darcy."

"Don't lie to me," Snape insisted, still so monotone that it was scary. "Miss Lewis attempted to explain the appeal, but I fail to comprehend your interest. You are a wizard. She normally is not."

Even slightly taller than the intimidating figure, Loki was cowed into silence and couldn't keep the man's hard gaze.

"I want an answer."

"I liked being at Hogwarts, sir."

"Why?"

"Because - no one knew what I'd done. I could be whomever I wanted - and have friends." Loki heard the desperation in the claim and realized how ridiculous he must sound to the likes of the accomplished scholar and spy.

A trio of guards stepped in. "Your father has summoned you, your majesty," said the man carrying the manacles and chains.

Snape held his ground, forcing the guards to come around him to apply the restraints.

Loki stared at the floor while blinking and sneaking breaths to stave off tears. He moved when they moved, falling into line with the guards for the long walk out of the dungeons as Snape followed.

The worst was coming. So, Loki spent each step cloaking his emotions and hardening his resolve. He had no plans to grovel for mercy that wouldn't be given. Odin had shown the sort of response such actions deserved, and Loki wouldn't set himself up for that heartbreak and humiliation again.

Loki had yet to look up as they swept through the doors to the throne room. Then he heard a voice call his name, and his eyes lifted to see the young Darcy running straight for him dressed in her Hogwarts uniform.

He halted and dropped to his knees, losing all his mustered antagonism at the sight of her flushed and wet features. The chains kept him from reaching for her. She ran into him, bouncing a bit against his chest and shoulder before leaning in to wrap her arms around his neck and plant eager, warm kisses on his ear and cheek.

They only had those few moments of closeness before the guards pushed her away, relinquishing her to Professor Snape's care as they pulled Loki back onto his feet and continued forward.

Thor and Steve Rogers stood together at the bottom of the stairs, neither looking pleased nor comfortable as Loki joined them. Thor leaned over to whisper, "Try not to provoke him. You're not the only one in trouble."

"Why? What happened?"

"Jane's pregnant."

Loki balked then started to chuckle, only to be silenced again by his brother's intimidating leer. He joked, "Am I supposed to say I'm sorry or congratulations?"

Thor shook his head. "Be serious, please?"

Odin was in no mood for pleasantries. "Professor Snape explained the issue?"

"Yes," Loki answered simply.

"What have you to say?"

"I don't know why the mirror would malfunction like this, Father. The spells required were complex, but these results are unusual."

"But obviously not impossible," Odin added.

Steve asked, his words accusing, "Did you sabotage the mirror?"

"Of course not! We were using it."

"Duuuuh," Darcy chimed in, eying Steve with a haughty pout. "I told you he didn't do it."

The captain wasn't fazed or impressed by her attitude.

Snape spoke up, addressing Odin directly. "Your majesty, arrangements must be made for Loki to examine the mirror. There are too many concerns about moving it. Therefore, your son will have to come with us."

"No, I think it makes more sense to send you all back through, then destroy the mirror."

Darcy flinched. "Whaaat?"

The professor's hand rested upon her shoulder. "King Odin, that isn't a satisfactory solution to Darcy's situation."

"Yeah," the girl whined, "and we don't know what will happen to the others if they go back in."

"None of you are really my concern."

There was a tense moment of silence before Loki interjected, "But they're mine. Somehow, this is my fault, and I want to assist them."

Odin's words echoed off the walls and high, rounded ceiling as he raised his voice. "You aren't free to make that choice!"

Raw anger wrestled with the hopelessness within Loki's chest. He was being backed into a corner, forced to beg, which was exactly what he promised himself he wouldn't do and with the likelihood of the same result. Why couldn't he, a clever Slytherin, find a way out of this mess?

"Father, please…" Thor began, when Steve stepped forward to command the spotlight.

"Let us borrow him," the captain said with respectful authority. "We'll do our best to get everyone sorted out and destroy the mirror. Then, we'll bring him back, and you can lock him up again." He shrugged. "No fuss necessary."

The king looked between them, studying their expressions. Loki dropped his gaze when Odin's shifted to him. "Loki, do you agree to these terms?"

He wanted to disagree, renegotiate, but he had no real leverage. Plus, this might be his last chance to see and help Darcy. He gave in with a resigned nod.

"Very well." Odin rose from the throne, signaling the guards. "Release him."

The heat in Loki's core and the weight on his soul lessened with the removal of the chains. Though, he felt a churn deep in his gut knowing that this arrangement was only temporary.

Darcy slipped close as the guards backed off, circling her thin arms around his middle and squeezing tight. "I've missed you so much."

"And I you." Loki caressed her soft locks, noting in the next moment that the collective stares were somewhat disconcerted at the affection being shown between a grown man and what appeared to be a child.

"Heimdall will be watching," Odin warned. "If for any reason he feels that Loki is not making his best efforts for the cause, this collaboration will be over."

Steve voiced a confident, "Understood," while the other men nodded.

Darcy released him, yet grabbed for his hand as the group headed for the doors. "I'll need my books," Loki told his brother. "You said Father had them sent to my rooms?"

"Yes. I'll get them and meet you all at the bifrost." With a reassuring wink at Darcy who was sucking on a long strand of her hair, Thor jogged off in the direction of the family suites.

A carriage met them in front of the castle. Darcy spent the ride out of the city catching Loki up on the happenings with the mirror, which included the attack on her by the basilisk. By the time they were dropped off and had walked at least half the length of the rainbow bridge, Thor flew overhead to beat them to the bifrost.

"I was totally tempted to try an _impedimenta_ on him just then," Darcy confessed with a mischievous grin and slipping her wand far enough from her pocket for Loki to see it.

"That's not very nice," he chided around his subdued laughter. "Besides, the spell specified that the incantation only works on non-living things."

"Then maybe it would work on zombies, vampires and other undead creatures."

"I don't know," Loki admitted, choosing to let her attempt at light-hearted conversation end because he noticed Steve glaring and Snape's stiff posture. He had to assume a similar icy reception awaited him on Midgard.


	23. The Truth

A million thanks and hugs to my recent reviewers: Sakura Lisel, Utrix, Mija and Qu0thTheRaven. Hope you all stick around for the next chapter, too. It's going to be action-packed.

* * *

Unsupervised - Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

Darcy had no skill or knowledge to contribute to solving the mirror problem. Her goal, she decided, was to keep Loki's spirits up and to make certain that no one took advantage of him or failed to give him credit when it was due.

Though they'd left from the parking lot, the bifrost dropped their group in the grass several yards away from the apartment buildings upon return, and it wasn't hard to see why. Security was in the midst of a full evacuation. Anxious, fleeing people and departing vehicles packed the lot, streaming out into the road and disrupting traffic.

"Geez," Darcy said, still clutching Loki's hand, "overreacting much?" What was it about one portal, two wizards and three little witches that warranted a full-scale panic?

They started for Darcy's building, almost reaching the door when Maria, Natasha and Clint came out. Though they all looked Loki's direction, not one of them spoke to him.

"Tony asked us to help clear the campus," Clint informed Steve. "Things are fairly quiet inside." His mouth contorted into a slight smirk as he added, "It's naptime."

His teasing tone made Darcy want to kick him. It wasn't their visitors' fault that time was a little off here compared to where they'd come from. Plus, if Tony told her the truth and the team felt bad about dissing Loki to Odin, why wouldn't they at least offer the common courtesy of a greeting?

"Um, like, hi," Darcy said, emphasizing every word. It took a moment for Clint to catch on and only after Darcy directed her stare and jerked her head toward Loki.

The archer said flatly, "Hey, Loki, welcome back," and didn't make eye contact with him.

Natasha and Maria offered a simultaneous and equally forced, "Hey."

It wasn't at all what Darcy had hoped for, and only seemed to embarrass Loki. He nodded, yet slouched, lacking confidence in his frame. She rationalized that he was at an emotional low and probably wishing to find somewhere to hide.

"I'm just here to assist in the efforts."

"Oh good," Clint chirped, now managing to sound too excited, which was plain awkward.

"Why don't I come along with you guys," Steve offered, joining the trio as they headed for the nearest guard to assess the traffic situation.

The rest of them made it to the elevator, but considered taking the stairs when it appeared to be stopping at every floor on the way down. Darcy was the least eager to climb three flights. So, she was glad the lift arrived before the men's patience ran out.

A mass of people pushed from the car, dragging along children and luggage. Among those dashing past, Darcy spotted Pauline, their office manager. The woman didn't appear to see her, but she suddenly stepped aside and turned around with brightening eyes. "Loki," she called out over the ruckus and made her way close. "You're back?"

"Only for a day or two." He attempted a smile, which looked weak.

She nodded, watching him intently enough to sense his poor mood. "You know, the office hasn't been the same without you. Much less organized - especially the reports."

Darcy could have kissed Pauline for being so wonderful. A sincere compliment was likely the last thing Loki expected in light of all that was happening.

"That's kind of you," he said, his cheeks flushing with a soft tinge of color.

Thor stepped into the elevator once it emptied. "Come on," he urged, shifting the spell books in his arms. Then Professor Snape herded them forward before the doors closed or Loki could offer a polite farewell.

They were passing the second floor when Loki teetered, catching himself against the wall. He touched his face, rubbing at his eyes and brow. "Must you do that?"

"I'm looking for context," was Snape's cold response, "and you haven't tried to stop me."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

Darcy watched as the men studied each other. The building tension was unmistakable. Both were irked at the other, yet still attempting to be controlled and respectful.

Their quick exchange hinted that Snape had caused Loki's dizzy spell, which led Darcy to consider the possibility that the Head of Slytherin was searching out answers to his own questions through magical means. He was, of course, known for his talents as a Legilimens, a skill that Loki had insisted early on in their Potter play could not be used against them since Snape was only an illusion at the time.

They arrived on the fourth floor, and Snape slipped out ahead of them. His quick pace carried him to Darcy's door long before she and the brothers strode in to find the lights out and curtains drawn. Also, in their absence, the team had done some hasty redecorating. The dining table and chairs were missing, the full-sized bed had been moved to the living room and everything shifted around to accommodate its bulk. Luna and Little Jane were curled on their sides atop the covers. Professor Lockhart snored on the couch, bundled up in his silky cape and clutching a throw pillow to his front.

Snape had already disappeared to the bedroom where Tony, Jane, Erik and Bruce sat together at the relocated dining table. Jane was the first one to look up. A smile relaxed her features as she stood and carefully made her way over to them. She leaned against Thor's side, her arm circling his waist, but also reached out to rest her hand on Loki's forearm. "I worried I might not see you two again."

Darcy knew that was a valid concern as Odin hadn't been pleased with the baby news.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Loki said, still visibly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we just found out. I'm shocked and pretty freaked."

Tony left the glaring Selvig and Banner at the table to join them. His eyes were somewhat playful. "You didn't break out, right? Dad knows you're here?"

Darcy crossed her arms and sneered at him, which he didn't appear to notice.

Snape spoke up, "King Odin has loaned him to us."

Darcy would have considered leaving them to their work if she trusted the guys to be civil with Loki. At least for the time being, she chose to keep an eye on things.

"May I?" Loki asked, gesturing toward the mirror.

Tony nodded, moving aside to let him pass before following him over. "JARVIS is monitoring the energy levels. They've been stable except for the one time they shot off the charts."

"That was when the professors arrived?" Loki confirmed, studying the readouts of the equipment set up around the mirror.

"Yeah." Tony picked up the knight's helmet from the corner and brought it to him. "This came with them."

Loki took it, but didn't appear that interested in the piece. He gestured to the school bags, bucket and such. "Darcy told me about the basilisk attack." He addressed Snape, who had taken a seat in the easy chair situated to the side of the doorway. "Professor, you were pulled through not long after the girls were."

"Yes."

"So, you and Lockhart were in that same corridor?"

"As I told the others, I had asked Miss Lewis to remain in the common room until I came to escort her to Astronomy. Unfortunately, I was running a bit late."

"And," Darcy interjected, perching on the round and padded arm of his chair, "I didn't know he'd said that to Little Darcy. So, I took her over and headed for class."

"When Miss Lewis wasn't to be found in the dormitories," Snape continued, "I considered that she'd gone looking for me at my office. I subsequently ran into Professor Lockhart on hall patrol and learned from him that she'd not gone that way."

It seemed like an awfully long explanation for the man who was keen on precise responses, but really, by the time he added the parts about Lockhart accompanying him to the ground level, hearing the ruckus of the crashing armor, arriving too late to see the magical beast and then their investigation of the closet and demolished door, Darcy realized that he really couldn't have left much out.

Jane, Bruce and Erik cleared some room at the table to lay out Loki's books. Their expressions were tight and puzzled as they flipped through them and inspected handwritten notes stuck between the pages.

"Loki," Jane called over to him, "we can't read any of this. You'll have to help us."

He put down the helm and went to the table, snatching one of his notes out of Erik's fingers. "I can do this much easier without you all rifling through my research."

"Don't take that tone with me!" Selvig barked back, pointing a finger in Loki's face. "You created this mess, and we're not going to let you make it worse."

"If you'd kept to your own business, Selvig, then I would have been here tending to mine!"

Tony jumped between them. "Time out, guys. We're not accomplishing a damn thing while fighting."

"Mr. Odinson," Snape said loud, clear and authoritative, though he looked exhausted, "cooperate. For once, they want to hear what you have to say."

These simple words, and their implication, seemed to affect the whole group as they fidgeted and shifted their glances amongst themselves.

Loki looked to Snape, still irritated. "It's an astronomical waste of time, sir, for me to explain the intricate workings of illusion magic to a bunch of ignorant muggles."

"You little shit!" Erik lunged for Loki, but Thor grabbed and pulled him back.

"He meant no offense," Thor insisted, trying to calm the scientist who appeared ready to pounce clean across the table and choke the life out of the trickster.

"Like hell he didn't."

"Time out," Tony repeated sternly, making a T shape with his hands. Then he leveled Selvig with a glare and gestured toward the hall. "A moment please, doctor."

Thor was speaking to Loki in harsh whispers when Snape rose from the chair. The action silenced Thor and drew the attention of those left in the room.

"Come here," Snape ordered the younger of the two brothers.

Loki sighed, once again hunching as he approached.

Darcy asked, "Are you going to yell at him?"

"No, I am not," Snape stated, his voice firm and somewhat harsh. He waved Loki into his abandoned chair then hauled another over from the table to reseat himself. He studied Loki and Darcy with calculating eyes and taking slow, deep and purposeful breaths.

Behind him, Bruce, Jane and Thor watched with obvious uncertainty, wondering if they should be excusing themselves from the room or not.

"Children…"

"I'm older than you," Loki interrupted with a brief flare of self-satisfaction.

"You certainly don't act it." He hardened his features, perhaps all the closer to yelling.

Darcy felt a little useless as the men stared each other down. She didn't know what to say or do. So, she sucked on her hair and nervously kicked her feet.

"You two are self-centered and have a tendency to mope and whine. Don't try to deny it."

Since Loki and Darcy knew well enough not to speak, Snape went on when he was ready.

"Life isn't fair," he impressed to them before focusing on Loki. "You did terrible things, Mr. Odinson, and were incarcerated for it. Then your mother died, which made you feel bad and act more appropriately, but the truth of the matter is - these people don't owe you anything."

Loki held the gaze for a while before shifting his attention to his lap. He could have been devastated under those taut features, but Darcy couldn't tell for sure.

She caught a glimpse of Tony as he entered the room. From his look, he was in peacekeeping mode. "Let's eat and settle down before we try this again. Everyone likes pizza?"

The group agreed. Snape answered last with a sarcastic, "Delightful idea."

When Erik wandered in to retake his chair, Snape proposed that Darcy and Loki check on their sleeping friends. Little Jane was awake when they entered the living room, wincing and tugging at the bands on her pigtails, which had twisted and tangled during the rest.

Darcy hurried to the bed to give her some assistance getting them out.

"Hello Jane," Loki said, kneeling at the bedside.

She smiled at him. "Hi Loki."

"He's pretty cute, right?" Darcy asked coyly, not feeling the least bit ashamed that she was putting the girl on the spot.

"Oh, yes," Little Jane agreed with a shy giggle, "and even more than his picture, but don't tell Thor I said so, OK?"

Luna rolled over when Loki laughed. She sat up, offering him her own smile. "Are you alright?"

"Well, I'm in trouble, but I'm sure you know that."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

The same question burned in Little Jane's dark eyes.

Loki shrugged, somewhat humble and calmer in their presence. "Perhaps you three can help to keep me sane until this is all over."

Gilderoy Lockhart rose from the couch, growling and groaning. He drowsily shuffled down to the bathroom, oblivious to the calls and inquiries of the girls.

For a while they talked about Collin, Darcy stressing that it was Rowling who chose the boy's fate, not Loki. The other girls seemed to accept this, especially when Loki grew quiet and contemplative during the discussion, appearing quite sullen that he'd forgotten about that aspect of the story and not actively sought out a solution.

Ginny also came up. Mainly, they agreed that it was weird not having her with them. Then Luna pointed out that they hadn't seen Ginny on the way to Astronomy class and further expressed a hope that she hadn't run into Peeves or the basilisk.

Since Darcy was fairly certain that the Heir of Slytherin needed Ginny's help to release his monster, it was likely that she was in the Chamber of Secrets during their encounter - not that she or Loki wanted to discuss any of that with them right then.

Professor Lockhart finally returned, having spent several minutes monopolizing the bathroom while he set himself right. He went directly to the kitchen and the carafe of cold coffee, casting some sort of heating charm on it, then put his wand down on the counter to pour himself a cup of the dark brew.

Amazed that the teacher had yet to acknowledge their little group, Darcy headed for the kitchen to confront him. "Sleep well?"

"I slept on a couch, Miss Lewis," he said grumpily. "So, either you jest - or are more simple-minded than I first realized."

Darcy didn't have much time to react before Loki was up and moving. There was a subtle menace to his voice as he said, "Nice to see you again, professor."

Lockhart froze, his coffee still in hand. "Mr. Odinson…" He patted his pockets, having easily forgotten the location of his wand. "I must admit, you're… taller than I expected."

_I think he means more intimidating,_ Darcy decided as Loki donned a serious and judgmental expression.

"I see you're out of _prison_," Lockhart resumed, his voice squeaking on the last word.

"Temporarily," Loki assured him.

"And I'm sure you've vowed to be on your best behavior."

"No." His features darkened. "Not at all."

The man with the famed smile couldn't seem to get one to stick as he slinked around the side of the counter. "Well, surely _you and I_ have no quarrel."

"Of course not." Loki strode forward on long legs to put himself at Lockhart's side and drop a strong arm across his shoulders in an overly-friendly pseudo-embrace, which made the man shudder, squirm and grow pale. "You're our favorite teacher, and I know you'll do everything in your power to keep our minds off these trivial inconveniences like sleeping on couches."

"Yes, yes, as you say." Lockhart's eyes were wide with fear and he nearly spilled his coffee.

Outside of a movie, Darcy had never seen a grown man cower like that. In fact, if he hadn't already visited the restroom, the chances of him wetting himself were pretty high, in her opinion.

Loki pretended not to see his alarm, giving Gilderoy another crushing squeeze before mentioning that food was being delivered shortly and asking him to tidy up the kitchen a bit.

Lockhart agreed, of course, practically racing to pick up trash on the counter just so he could get away from Loki's grip. Luna and Little Jane offered to help him with the task while Darcy pulled Loki out of the apartment and several strides down the corridor.

She wasn't quite sure if she was more amused or annoyed with him. "Was that necessary?"

He chuckled, admitting, "No, but I enjoyed it."

"Bullies aren't cool, dude."

With some effort, Loki squelched his grin and leaned down to look her more closely in the eyes. "Disappointed in me?"

"A little. I thought you were going to stay out of trouble."

"He was being rude."

"Yeah, but he's having a bad day. The team got sick of his boasting and basically called him a sham to his face. So, show a little compassion."

"I'm self-centered, remember?"

"Yeah, well, join the club."

"You should consider that I'm a lost cause."

"Bullshit." She poked angrily at his chest. "You are a good person. If you start acting up now, you'll sabotage everything. Then when will we be together?"

It surprised her how quickly he deflated, losing the puffed up arrogance and jokey gleam as he straightened. "You think too highly of me, my dear."

"I don't expect more than you are capable of."

He didn't have a ready response to that.

Darcy took his hands, slowly kissing the knuckles then rubbing his palms against her face. She desperately needed more than chaste touches and hand-holding from him.

"I could," he uttered, pausing to capture her gaze, "give us a few minutes together."

She wasn't certain what he was suggesting, but trusted him enough to eagerly nod her approval.

He raised his hands from hers, fanning them outward as the world went out of focus. Darcy shut her eyes, only to feel his arm slip securely around and gather her against his warm, sturdy frame. She was standing, yet her head came to rest against his chest, not stomach. She blinked her eyes open to find him close, but not having to lean that far because she was in her adult body and wearing the black funeral dress he'd liked so much.

Stretching up on her toes, Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping a handful of his silky hair and pressing her mouth to his. She gave into him and the spell, pushing aside all doubts for some stolen moments of lustful abandon. Their lips moved in concert and with great yearning. His hands slid down to caress and clutch her bottom, which made her moan. When his tongue slipped between her lips, grazing her teeth, she opened up to let him in, their tongues circling, gliding and flicking across each other like serpents in heat.

She registered the distant buzz of the elevator, vaguely aware of voices and movement as a line of people passed by. She was content to ignore them, but when Clint made a brash declaration that they hadn't freed him for a conjugal visit, Loki broke the kiss, then his hold on Darcy and the spell.

Darcy panted, growled and glared after them, but the group was well beyond reach by then, filtering into her apartment with stacks of pizza boxes.

"Jerks," she muttered and kicked at the wall.

Loki's hand touched her cheek, his thumb caressing along the side of her mouth. "Sorry."

"Me too."

She touched her forehead to his front, angered and hiding the tears that threatened in her eyes. "I hate being little when you're not."

He tenderly stroked her hair, allowing all the time she needed to calm and refrained from making promises that he might not be able to keep.


	24. The Collaboration

As always, I am grateful to those who follow and favorite my stories. Potential readers see those stats and can make a snap judgment based on how high or low. So, thank you for helping support me in that way. To my wonderful reviewers whose words encourage and delight, I really don't know what I'd do without you. Utrix, Mija, nightgigjo, you are so gracious.

Alright, before anyone gets too disappointed, I know I promised action. This chapter didn't quite go the way I thought. Therefore, the action is split between the end of this chapter and the next one. Please forgive my creative process for sometimes going a bit off plan.

* * *

Unsupervised - Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

It took fifteen people less than twenty minutes to devour a dozen large pizzas and six orders of breadsticks, and that was with Loki only moderately helping as his stomach had felt tight since Snape's lecture.

Pepper arrived too late to partake in the feast, but her intention hadn't been to eat. Upon hearing that there were three young girls running around with no spare clothes, she'd canceled her afternoon appointments. Shopping, she declared, was a favorite pastime of hers, and taking the poor little dears to find necessities seemed the perfect way for her to contribute.

It was no surprise that Professor Lockhart rejoiced when Miss Potts extended the invitation to him, as he was easily prone to fashion mania. Professor Snape, however, declined the offer, claiming that he could keep himself tidy and comfortable with a few basic spells.

"Are you planning to get any sleep?" Loki asked the Head of Slytherin once Lockhart and the girls had departed with Pepper, Natasha and Maria.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And miss your class? Certainly not."

"My what?"

Tony chuckled and gave Loki's shoulder a conspiring slap before slipping past them toward the bedroom where Bruce and Erik had already disappeared.

"Class," Snape repeated.

"Oh, wait for me!" Jane exclaimed, briskly shoving her cup, paper plate and napkin into the overflowing garbage can.

Thor looked up from his huddle as Jane came around the counter. "We are leaving for awhile," he said, indicating himself, Clint and Steve.

Jane drew closer to him for a quick hug and kiss. "Is there an emergency?"

"Nah," Clint said, "just a distraction. There's a children's hospital about a mile west of here. I like to pop in from time to time. The kids ask me questions, and I read to them and stuff."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah, well, they've got it rougher than most." He shrugged. "I kinda hoped to take Luna over to meet them since they're huge Potter fans, but that's alright. I'm sure they'll settle for Captain America and the God of Thunder this time."

_Settle?_ Loki thought. Surely the archer was joking.

Jane chuckled at the comment, suggesting the men, "Have fun!" then moved eagerly to Loki and Snape. "Come on," she coaxed, taking Loki by the wrist and pulling him along.

Once again, the brightest of their collective were gathered around the table, squinting and shaking their heads over Loki's grimoires. "What language is this?" Bruce asked, glancing up over the top of his reading glasses.

Loki froze, looking around at their waiting expressions. Even Professor Snape, seated off to the side in the easy chair, was adamantly watching him. "It's not a language." He stepped to the table, leaning in over Jane's shoulder. "The books have simple glamours on them for privacy."

"Glamour? As in an illusion?" Selvig asked, his tone already sounding irked.

Jane didn't wait for Loki's answer. She turned in the chair just far enough to look up at him with a hopeful, questioning gaze that didn't beg as much as appeal to his inner scholar. The search for knowledge and understanding was one characteristic Loki had in common with everyone present.

He reached out, flipping the book in front of Bruce around so it could be more easily seen by the group. With a flick of his fingers, the glamour dissolved, revealing the ancient Aesir script.

"OK. Now that's Asgardian," Tony said, pointing to the page, "which none of us here know how to read except you."

"Mr. Odinson," Snape drawled wearily, "your students are getting restless. Reel them in."

"Sir, I am not a teacher."

"All of us are teachers. We find what we love, and we share it with whomever will listen."

_Maybe I don't want to share,_ Loki thought, _not with people who don't care about me._

It occurred to him in the next moment that he was generalizing, clumping them all together under the label of an enemy. Jane, however, was not his adversary. Stark had also shown him kindness in the recent past. Professor Snape was attempting to guide him, even if being annoyingly honest. Bruce - well, since the humiliating bashing a few years back, Loki had tried harder to forget him than to truly ponder his inner workings.

"Who taught you magic?"

The question came out of nowhere, snapping Loki out of his musings. His gaze skimmed along their features until settling on Erik, whom he realized had posed the question.

"My mother." He'd said it automatically. Then the emotion hit, sharp and raw at first, progressing into a radiating burn that he could feel in his throat and made him rub at his chest.

His mind began to swim in scenes of Frigga, personal moments between them that were his and his alone to know, but now Snape was sifting through them, picking apart his childhood and making judgments about the woman who was dearest to Loki and now gone. He opened his mouth, on the verge of yelling at the interloper, when the rush of images stopped, leaving one particular memory active.

"_People believe what their senses can perceive,"_ his mother told him as they sat together in her study at a small table with these same volumes laid out before them._ "That is why, Loki, it is the ultimate goal of an illusionist to deceive."_

"Tell them," the professor suggested, his dark eyes calm and insistent, "what your mother told you."

Jane touched Loki's arm, gripping it just hard enough to give him an encouraging tug. He placed his hands on the back of her chair for some added stability. "Illusions are used for deception," Loki said. "The complexity of an illusion is determined by the function the caster needs it to fulfill. Sounds are the simplest to create, while any illusion that requires a person to interact with it is far more intricate."

Loki paused to breathe and straighten, feeling an eerie calm and confidence come over him. As his mind cleared, he began to outline the concepts of illusion magic, ranking and organizing each by importance. After several seconds, he knew exactly where he needed to start and where they would end up.

The audience was silent and attentive, ready to hear more. So, Loki began his presentation, conjuring examples to demonstrate key points. They were smart people, so he made bigger leaps in logic and process without throwing them off. Also, elaborations weren't necessary until they touched on the more advanced subject matter.

Steve interrupted their lesson around the time that Loki introduced the idea of layering, which made creating, studying and deconstructing an illusion more straightforward. Hours had passed by then and not a single one of them had left the room for a snack, bathroom break or even to stretch their legs.

"Pepper's group wasn't so eager to hurry back," the captain reported. "They decided to go to dinner without us."

Bruce stood, rubbing at his eyes. "Probably going stir crazy in this small apartment."

Tony took quick offense. "We'd have more space if we could move the mirror to one of the labs, the tower, or to my place - where at least we'd have enough chairs and beds for everyone."

Selvig challenged, "If we want to keep the mirror away from people, a site on campus is better."

"Only until Monday morning," Stark shot back, "when all the office buildings in the neighborhood fill up again."

"Argue over dinner." Steve gestured in the direction of the kitchen. "We brought sandwiches and a few options for dessert."

Letting out a cheerful whoop followed by a groan as she stood, Jane headed for the door. "I've got to pee. So, you guys better save me some." A round of laughter accompanied her exit, soon to be replaced with casual conversation as the men migrated toward the food.

"I think you enjoyed that more than you'd expected," Snape claimed, keeping his voice down to not draw attention from the others. Then he moved away as soon as they cleared the confines of the hallway, which implied to Loki that his fellow Slytherin had said all he intended to on the topic of his teaching.

Steve wanted an update while they dined and wasn't too thrilled to hear that the actual analysis of the mirror had yet to begin.

"We're getting there, I think," Tony announced, looking briefly at Loki. "I'll keep JARVIS on high alert, and pending any difficulties, we'll pick things up in the morning."

A call from Pepper staved off Rogers' full rant about wasted time and endangering innocent lives. The businesswoman had decided to take her bunch home for the night and wanted to know just how late Tony was planning to stay.

"I say we're done here for now." Stark gestured to himself then the group at large. "I'm tired. They're tired. We don't all have your enhanced stamina, Cap."

That being said and agreed upon, their group readily dispersed.

Loki spent the night in his old bed, managing some sleep despite his worries. In the morning, he had a quick shower, changed his clothes with some boxed up for donation or to be tossed out, and made his way over to Darcy's. Snape had spent the night in the smaller apartment without incident and appeared well rested and almost amiable when Loki arrived and started the coffee pot brewing. It was early enough that the men chose to open some windows to air out the place before taking their steaming cups to the couch.

The professor made some casual comments and inquiries about the Avengers, mainly seeking some insight into the group dynamic and their purpose as a team. Then he turned his interest more on Loki. "I hope you won't be offended when I ask. Was your mother a dishonest person?"

"No sir, not really. Calculating and manipulative at times, but always with good reason. Her views and talents were more interpersonal than my father's. She could read people and say just the right thing to get the reaction she wanted. It was she that challenged the king to save me from execution."

He seemed to ponder this information for a long while, spurring Loki to wonder if Severus might be thinking of his own tragic upbringing, which Rowling had only described in a few short and shocking flashbacks.

The others arrived in mass and laden with more food. Steve brought Sharon Carter with him, having informed her of the situation, and, therefore, obligated to introduce her to the visitors so she could have her fangasm moment.

Upon entering the apartment, Darcy ran to Loki, vaulting over the arm of the couch to land in his lap. It was sheer luck that he'd finished his coffee seconds before.

"Gall, Darcy," Jane chided while fixing herself a plate, "show some restraint."

"This is my place," the girl reminded her with a glare, "and he's my boyfriend."

"Am I?" Loki asked, unaware that he'd officially been awarded that honor and title.

Darcy smiled, kissed his cheek and smugly insisted that he was adorable.

Her show of affection was noticed by all and proved to be more than Dr. Selvig could bear. "Let's get to work," he mumbled and growled, focusing his poignant gaze on Loki until he untangled from Darcy, stood and followed to the work area.

JARVIS reported to the academics upon their gathering that the mirror's energy output had raised about thirty percent in the last twenty-four hours.

"Cause?" Tony asked.

"Impossible to determine, sir, as my sensors are quite limited with the current setup."

Loki moved to the mirror, extending his mind to access the pocket dimension's vast and dense framework. It was a lot of information to handle and not to be altered without care and surety. Much like tossing rocks into a lake, changes would cause ripples with varying and unpredictable effects.

"We can't wait," the trickster decided. "It's too big a job to put off, and we'll have to examine the design in sections."

Jane asked, "How do we do that?"

Snape suggested, "With a visual representation."

"Exactly." Loki collected a slice of data from the mirror then displayed it above their heads and the table. The illusion manifested as a web of pulsing bluish energy.

"It's a lot like brain activity," Bruce stated with awe.

"Which makes sense," Selvig said next, "because it's a form of artificial intelligence."

"Each of those pathways represents layers of information," Loki told them.

"Mr. Stark," JARVIS urgently announced, "the mirror's output is increasing."

"How much?"

"Another ten percent - now fifteen and climbing."

"It has to be the magic," Snape declared. "Dissolve it, Loki, quickly!"

Loki complied, ending the spectacle with a shooing gesture.

JARVIS gave more updates in the next moments as the levels continued to climb, the mirror brightened and the scholars panicked and puzzled at what to do. "Oh god!" Jane suddenly cried. "The girls were going to try some cleaning spells." She ran for the hall, but it was too late as the room was suddenly engulfed in pure white energy. There was a series of rapid pops and cracks then a gust of displaced air came through the portal, carrying with it the boisterous and flailing form of Peeves, who spun above them before catching and righting himself into a sustained hover.

"Well, hello," Peeves said, looking down on them as his alarm calmed and eyes grew more menacing. Tony voiced a soft, "Shit," that made the poltergeist's grin stretch even farther across his pasty features. He spotted their food. "Looks like you're having a party. Let's dance!"

He dropped onto the tabletop, landing on his feet with a heavy thud and began kicking and tossing the plates and books at them while performing a disturbing dance routine of twirls, gyrations and even a pirouette. Then he went incorporeal again to seep through the table before picking up and hurling it toward Erik and Bruce who'd made a dash for the doorway. Selvig got through, Banner, however was struck in the back and sent crashing into the wall.

"Oopsie." Peeves cackled and chortled, executing a flip over the equipment, which he then began to chuck about as well.

For the first time since leaving Hogwarts, Loki missed having his wand. All those spells the first years had researched to fight Peeves flashed through his mind, but he couldn't use any of them. At his side, Snape had pulled his own wand and was actively deflecting anything that came their way.

"Uh oh." Tony drew Loki's attention to Bruce who was grunting, writhing and clawing at the carpet beneath the wrecked and tipped table. He and Loki worked together to heft the furniture off and away from Bruce and the doorway. Stark called out, "Professor, we need to get out of here!"

"I'll hold him off," Snape declared, trained on the antics and destruction of the new arrival and unaware of the growing problem behind him.

Loki shoved Tony past Bruce and into the hall before lunging for Snape, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Stun him!" he commanded.

"You can't stun a poltergeist," Snape argued back. So, Loki got a better hold, forcing him to turn toward the Hulk who was ripping out of his clothes and pushing up onto his knees.

"Not him - him!"

"_Stupefy," _Snape cast, aiming the spell directly at the side of Hulk's head, which caused him to cringe then teeter. The floor shook beneath them as the green behemoth blacked out, collapsing onto his side.

"What a party!" Peeves exclaimed, and the mirror was the next thing to fly by, smacking into the closet doors and falling to the floor in shattering glass and splintering wood. "Time to go, I think." Peeves dropkicked the shade off the nightstand lamp in Loki and Snape's direction then bolted for the window, passing right through the pane of glass.

Loki hurried to the remains of the mirror, carefully flipping the main piece over in his shaking hands and reaching out with his power for any indications of the pocket dimension held within. After an eternity of nothing, he finally located a thread of magic which led to a scrap then to a block and so on until the whole carefully crafted quilt of data and energy stretched out before his mind's eye.

"It's here," he told Snape, "but our portal is gone."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing's going in or coming out of your world until we construct a new doorway."


End file.
